


Ninja Fox - Ahri x Akali (KDA AU)

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, K/DA, Kissing, Slice of Life, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: When Evelyn slips out that Akali might or might not have some sort of feelings for the Nine-tailed fox, Ahri suddenly take more interest in the Rapper of K/DA, as well as trying to figure out what herself might feel for Akali.





	1. Chapter one

chp 1

 

It was finally the last day of K/DA's concert tours and tight schedules of having performances, photoshoots, invitations to meet certain people, so it was to no surprise that the four girls were tired. TO tired,   
and Evelyn had been close to walk out on the last schedule several times. 

Saying she's not getting paid enough to entertain unworthy scum to take photos of her, as they drool over her.

Ahri being the leader and long term friend with Evelyn, had sighed heavily and pulled her back to the shoot, whispering she didn't like the gross men either but it's pay regardless for evelyn, aka money for her expensive cars, and if that didn't do, then she could at least suck it up for her Fans. 

With had eventually made the Diva, scoff but immediately went back to the studio.   
Saying her Fans are lucky she likes them.

The other two girls had just rolled their eyes on their Divas small tantrum of threatening to leave, it was nothing new. 

Then again what she had said were right on.  
This particular shoot had been rather uncomfortable.

 

So when it was finally over they all sighed out from exhaustion and irritation.

being active and constant working, performing for 6 months straight had taken its toll on them. 

 

And all it was left to do now was wait in their waiting room for their manager to come back from wherever he went off to and pick them up and drive them to their dorm. 

 

"Now when that is done, what will you all do on our break?" Ahri spoke up, resting back in one of the chairs filling her nails.

 

"I will go back to my home country for a short while, haven't meet dad for some time, i almost feel bad for always leaving him at home for such long periods" Kai'sa chuckled, packing her remaining stuff she had brought to the shoot. 

"Old man Kassadin? You choose him over that girl you been constantly been yapping about? I thought you would run into her arms as soon this was over" Akali laughed and gave Kai'sa a cocky grin. 

Resulting in Kai'sa punching Akali on the arm as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

"Shut up or next punch will go to your face" 

 

"I'm just saying! And i liked to see you try, you are forgetting i was raised in a Dojo" Akali said, spreading out more on the lone sofa in the waiting room. 

 

"Sivir is also taking a break from her part time job, and we share the same home country, so she's actually coming with me" Kai'sa shyly smiled.

 

"Oh so the love birds is finally taking a honeymoon trip? Sounds like you two will have -fun-" Evelyn shirped in, winking at Kai'sa and giving her look that implied something that Kai'sa rather not think about. 

 

"It's not like that!! I jus-" 

 

"Okeeey... enough about that, stop teasing her girls, what about you Akali? Will you go back to your dojo?" Ahri asked the youngest.

"Uhh.. yeh sure, maybe, i don't have anything else to do" akali replied, mumbling as if she rather not speak of visiting home, but before the other's could ask further about that, she decided to change the focus somewhere else rather on herself.

"Eve! What about you? What will you do?" She asked

 

"Me? I will go back to my luxury house of course. what else? i might go travel as well and meet some old friends" Evelyn shrugged.

A knock on the door could then be heard and the door was opened by a long haired man. 

"Ok girls, ready to go back to the dorm and for your long awaited vacation?" The man asked smiling at them 

 

"You're late Taric, what kind of manager are you? leaving here and there only to show up late" Ahri scoffed making Taric laugh apologetically giving a pat on Ahri's shoulder.

 

"Now now, i make it up to you all, how about i treat you all to whatever food you like?" 

 

"I call dibs on spicy ramen!!" Akali immediately said 

 

"Is ok if we get Sichuan dry hot pot?" Kai'sa followed up on

"I get you whatever you want but let's get going ok?" 

 

Taric said and the girls nodded and collected their things, talking about what food they would get and making jokes with their manager and how he was probably 'cheating' on them to go check out a Actor that had a shoot in the other building for a commercial of some kind. 

 

"Wasn't that actor a co-worker to you once Ahri? for uh.. what was it called? Star guardians?" Kai'sa asked once they got seated in the car. 

 

Making the fox girl freeze and frown. 

 

"We do not speak of that show ever again." 

 

"Oh comeone, Foxy~ you looked sooo cute in that outfit, how did the song go again ?" Evelyn asked, knowing very well about Ahri's early acting days. AND song.

 

"Please don't. " 

 

"Because we.. are meant to be..." Evelyn began

 

"Evelyn." 

 

"STAR GUARDIANSSSSS!!"" The remaining members and Taric sang happily and laughed heartily, making Ahri massage her temple in annoyance, she can not believe these embarrassing idiots. 

But she then realised that Akali also had sang along with the members, it was unexpected that someone like Akali who was all about, rap, martial arts, punk and a rebell, knew about a show like star guardians.

Kai'sa had watched it when she travelled around a lot to pass time, Evelyn being Ahris longest friend knew very well about it and witness the fox girl practice her lines + song and long rants how some Lux girl were annoying. 

Their manager, well... he was friends with Ezreal the coworker they mention before and their manager were very supportive to him. 

But she did not know how or when Akali watched it.

 

"Wait... how do YOU Know about that show? You don't seem to be the type to watch such stuff" Ahri asked Akali, making the girl stiff for a moment and then awkwardly scratch the back of her neck. 

 

"Ah you know.. i came along the opening song on Youtube and i saw you in it, so i got curious on what it was.. ?" Akali said but it sounded more like she asked as she had just come up with it on the spot. 

 

"That... oooor our youngest little member here is having a crush on our leader and binge watched it one whole night just so she could drool over Ahri" Evelyn then said and snickered.

 

"Wait huh?" Ahri asked confused and when she was going to look at Akali again, she had already flew to Evelyn and put her in a choke hold. Furiously blushing. 

 

"DON'T MAKE UP RANDOM STUFF EVE. HA.HA. s-shes just lying, i don't get crushes.   
I simply j-just wanted to know more about Ahri. That's all" Akali said in rapid speed. As if she had rap out the words.

 

"Chill on the rap rouge, So you did.. watch it?" Kai'sa then asked, smirking at the youngest, knowing very well it was more to it. 

 

"Yes, s-so what, even i can watch such stuff at times " Akali said and finally let go off poor evelyn and the choke hold, earning a warning glare that Akali ignored.

 

"...."

 

Ahri watched her members and took in what just happened, Akali NEVER got flustrated or easily lost her cool like that, even less blushing, but neither Evelyn or Kai'sa seemed surprised by Akali's behaviour. 

 

Then again, out of the members, Akali was the one she particular wasn't that close with, they were just so different from one another.

 

Ahri watched Akali, studying the girl who seemed to slowly calm down. 

Only to Find the girl stealing a glance at her. 

The two made eye contact for a second, a very very long second that felt like a minute rather then second.

 

And oh? The rapper quickly looked away and out of the window, pulling the hood over her head, and resting her shin in her hand as soon she broke the eye contact 

Ahri didn't know if she were seeing things but she could swear she could see a faint blush on the rappers cheeks. 

 

"Interesting" Ahri chuckled for herself. 

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

The dorm were quiet now, it's a new day and Kai'sa had went to pick up Sivir to go to the airport, Evelyn had already left to get luxury house doing god knows what, Ahri didn't know where Akali had went after their dinner from yesterday, but she assumed she also had went back to her dojo seeing her family.

 

So Ahri were alone, already bored, so she scrolled through her contact list in her phone to find someone that could possible undertain her for the rest of the day. 

 

Maybe Sarah (NOTE: Miss fortune) it was forever since they met, the two tended to get along well when they were co-actors for star guardians. 

As Ahri were to press the call button.

She heard loud bass and rap music playing in the living room so loud she could almost hear the vibrations coming from it. 

Ahri immediately covered her ears and curled her tails in annoyance, it was TO loud and it didn't get any lower.

 

She stood up from her bed she previously been laying on to find the culprit of disturbing her peace and quiet

 

Whoever had came back to the dorm was in on to get killed. 

 

When she got to the living room the first thing she saw, was a huge dragon tattoo on a very.. Very well toned and muscly back doing pull ups. 

 

Ahri was not sure what she were more surprised about, that a member has a huge dragon tattoo and she didn't know about it at all or the fact that one of them has a totally ripped body that was outside of her knowledge as well 

 

In any case Ahri's jaw dropped, she was taken back and impressed at the same time, she had forgotten to connected the dots on who it was. 

So when she did, it was no other then Akali.   
And she wore a pair of shorts and a sports bra with opened back thus revealing the tattoo.

With shouldn't be too surprising with the rap music and dragon tattoo as it's only Akali who has things with dragons on them. 

She just didn't know she had one on her back as well.

Her very toned. Back. 

Ahri had to slap Herself out of it, she must looked like a idiot just staring at Akali working out without realising it. 

 

"Akali" no reaction. 

 

"Akali!!" Ahri repeated taking steps closer but still no reaction. 

 

Ahri then looked at the stereo close by and walked over to it and shut it off. 

 

Earning Akalis attention right away realizing she was not alone as she had thought, and it of course had to be Ahri of all people. 

 

Great. She thought. Just great, let's embarrass ourself more in front of the fox girl, she thought. 

 

Akali let go of the pole she previously done pull ups on, jumping down And turned around to Ahri. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Ahri asked, arms crossed, golden eye's piercing through her, and Akali felt the nervousness creep up on her. Ahri didn't look pleased.

 

"I uh.. live here?" Akali replied

 

"I know THAT. I meant, WHY are you still here, i thought you were going home" Ahri said sighing, and Akali felt that her presence weren't welcomed at the dorm

 

"No, i didn't feel like it, i could leave though if I'm disturbing you" Akali frowned and grabbed her towel who laid close by so she could leave.

She waited for a answer from The leader but none came. 

"Ahri?" 

"Huh? What?" Ahri said snapping out from staring at Akalis abs and thinking why she never really noticed those either, and now when she got lost again she felt embarrassed, it's just Akali. It's not like she never seen the girls abs before then why were they so annoyingly apparent all of the sudden. 

 

Much like how Akali were rather attractive as well. 

Akali then covered her stomach with her arm. 

 

"I umm... said i could leave if I'm bothering you" Akali said sighing, looking away from Ahri, a blush visible on her cheeks again. 

 

-Shit did she notice i stared at her? And have Akali always blushed like that? It's not like her - Ahri thought.

 

"Oh! No no. It's fine, stay. i just thought i were here alone and got startled with the music " Ahri replied. 

 

"Ah.. okey then" Akali said. 

It was silent for a while. Both standing around awkwardly. 

 

-this is ridiculous- Ahri thought and cleared her throat, getting Akalis attention again.

 

"When did you get a dragon tattoo? I didn't know about that " Ahri asked, trying to make some sort of conversation. She honestly couldn't care less that the girl had a tattoo, it was a shocking sight yeah but it weren't more to it then that. 

But she rather talk about anything then the unbearable awkward silence. 

 

"This? " Akali asked and gestured her thumb over her back 

"I had it for years, i don't really show it off but it's pretty cool right?" Akali continued and smiled. 

 

"Eerr.. i guess? I mean maybe for you it is your taste has always been-" Ahri started but got cut off 

"Lame? Yeah yeah i know, my sense of style is lame to you " Akali rolled her eye's 

"I was going to say ' a interesting choice' but that works to~" Ahri said shrugging 

 

"Yeaah... right" Akali nodded, being used to the girls straight to point opinion. 

 

"Anyway, now that i know I'm not alone i will just be in my room and train, I'll get my headphones so you don't get disturbed" Akali said and was about to walk through the door opening Ahri stood by, when Ahri blocked the way by placing her hand on the door frame. 

 

"What did Evelyn mean by you watched the star guardians because you had a crush on me? Don't pretend i didn't see you blush after you accidently made eye contact with me in the car" Ahri said, staring down Akali, who froze of the mention of what happened in the car. 

Akali swallowed and took a deep breath calming herself 

"Eve was just messing around, because she knew i watched it after i found out you were in it" Akali said, trying to sound as steady as possible and ignoring the fact Ahri were intruding in her personal space.

 

"And.. why? Did you watch it because i was in it? It's not your type of serie is it? " 

 

"We are members. I wanted to support it. I would watched it if it been kai'sa or Eve as well" 

Ahri giggled at that 

"Are you lying to me dear Akali?" Ahri said alluring, leaning in closer as she ran up her hand over Akalis arm. 

 

"N-no..." 

"You sure there aren't more to it? Can you say you aren't affected at all, by me touching you?" 

Ahri whispered, she were to close now, fingers slowly running over Akalis abs.

Ahri could feel how the slightest touch made Akali more tense, and the shade on the girls cheeks deepend. 

 

"W-what are you doing?" 

 

Ahri then chuckled and towered over Akali. Taking the girls shin in between her thumb and point finger lifting her shin up, Forcing eye contact

 

"This behaviour of yours peaked my interest" Ahri said

 

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about " 

Ahri giggled over the reaction. 

"Cute. " 

 

"Anyway, let's go outside, i want to do some shopping, and you are coming with me" Ahri continued and backed off from Akali,as nothing happened and turned her heel to walk back to her own room to prepare to go outside.

 

Leaving a confused Akali by the doorframe

 

Who finally let out a breath she been holding once Ahri was gone.

 

"That damn fox..." Akali muttered and thought about what had just happened

 

Much like how Ahri did in her room. 

The girl leaned against her closed door.

Letting out a sigh as she ran her hand thru her hair.

 

"Why did i do that, i shouldn't play with my members, if it been someone else i couldn't have cared less... but this is Akali" Ahri said to herself, pinching the nose bridge 

 

Then a knock on the door came, and Ahri opened it up. 

 

"Uh.. so, if we are going outside, is there any specific fancy shop we are going to? that i should have more fancier clothes or what's the plan?" Akali asked, she still looked embarrassed, but Ahri got pleased by the girl seeking her out to ask her that, she would thought the girl would been beyond confused then to focus on what Ahri had said to her. 

 

"Hmm, no, just take one of your plain hoodies, do take your pricer plain hoodie though. we will just browse maybe pick up some food on the way back" 

 

"Ah.. right, ok then, how long do you need?" Akali asked, with made Ahri chuckle.

The girl wouldn't look at her directly 

But she payed attention to her and Ahris usual high standards, and habit of taking long time, by asking her these things. 

 

"Not long" she replied 

"So about 30 minutes?" Akali said with a cocky smile knowing very well, Ahri's 'not long' is usually around 30 minute

"So you also know how long i take?" Ahri asked, tilting her head to the side smiling teasley

 

"N-Not because of the reason you think, you just take long time on you i been able to clock it out by now..." Akali shrugged

 

"Anyway i will go now" Akali added and started to walk away but got pulled back. 

 

"Don't take a hoodie that reveal your abs" 

 

"What? Why?" 

 

"It's distracting"

 

"So what? Everything you own is a distraction for people, our mere presence is a distraction" 

 

"No. It's because it distract me." Ahri winked and then shoved Akali out the door again, closing it. 

 

".......stupid stupid fox..." Akali muttered frustrated, but it didn't stop a smile from spreading.


	2. chapter 2

chp 2 

“can you hold this for me?” Ahri asked, handing over a bag of new clothes to Akali, as if she didn't already carried 5 bags that Ahri given her to just ‘ hold on to for a moment’ 

but she took it regardless, shaking her head.

“you know, i said i go with you and all to go shopping, but i didn’t agree to THIS “ Akali said, gesturing to the bags she were carrying, Ahri looked at the younger girl for a moment before she spoke

“and i thought you agreed to NOT wear a hoodie that reveal your abs, but apparently we all can’t get what we wish for” Ahri said, taking one of the bags back from Akali who rolled her eye’s

“ you might be our leader, but we aren't at work now, so why should i listen to you?” Akali smirked, rising a eye brown at Ahri, who stared her down.

“you might want to start listening to me, i might reward you or punish you depending how you behave, we don’t want repeat what happened in the living room because of your loud music do we?”   
Ahri winked, making Akali blush because of the memory.

“can you not do that? it’s not funny…” Akali muttered, as Ahri just laughed heartily.

“i think it’s VERY funny, you usually put on such tough rebell act, it’s adorable to see you squirm” she said, and stroked some of her tails over Akali´s leg smoothly and then continued her window shopping.

 

“why don't you just admit you like me? it be way easier to get it off your chest sweetie, and i don't care if you like me or not, it’s fine, i mean you wouldn't be the first girl to have a crush on me,   
i don’t blame you” Ahri continued, but no reply from Akali. so she turned around to look at the youngest, she was frowning and looked rather irritated.

 

“... i don’t. that’s all i can say. don’t flatter yourself, i just happen to find you appealing and not used to being touched the way you do it” Akali said, walking past Ahri,  
not bothering to watch where she was going so she bumped into Ahri’s shoulder, making the fox girl frown. that was rude. 

 

“we have two more attractive members, and Evelyn touch you and us, all the time, then why aren't you affected by her?” Ahri frowned, crossing her arms as she followed the irritated rapper, who didn't seem to want to slow down.

Ahri herself, felt quite irritated and something in her chest felt off when the younger said she didn’t like her, the girl was obviously lying, and Ahri didn't understand why she would, it was nothing serious after all, wasn't it..?

“wrong again, foxy, sure they are attractive, and im used to evelyn touching me, but i'm not used to YOU doing it, so it throws me off.” Akali said, stopping abruptly, turning around, so Ahri almost walked into her.

the air between them were thicc, as if both had just offended each other and the people who walked past them, slowed down, wondering what was happening, worried a fight would break out between them.

 

“ i'm not like those other girls you are talking about” Akali continued, staring Ahri down.

the fox girl studied Akali´s face for a moment, she looked serious, and there was a small glare in her clear blue eye´s, but still soft looking. and that was all it took for Ahri to feel calmer again,  
Akali might look and sometimes sound tough and rough around the edges, but Ahri knew the girl was very caring and put attention to what people were saying, and made mental notes about things around her.

 

“you know… you have a really attractive face and a good body, if you wore a dress and more makeup men and women alike would easily fall for you, you'd be popular” Ahri replied, smirking,   
and stared back at Akai, who at first looked taken back but then returned the smile, relaxing her posture and the glare in her eyes disappeared, only leaving soft looking sharp eyes with a hint of a blush again.

 

“oh? you would love to give me that makeover wouldn't you? sorry to disappoint you but my style stays. besides. i leave the most beautiful faces to you vixen(female fox), it wouldn't be fair to steal the visual title from you”   
Akali replied and let out a small laugh, taking back the bag Ahri took before.

“hah. so are you saying you are confident that you could beat me?” Ahri purred

“of course, I’m hot” Akali laughed

“anyway sorry for that behavior, something that ticks me off reminded me of something you said, it’s not your fault, but what you want to do now, shopping queen?” Akali asked and started to walk away again,  
this time in a much slower pace so Ahri kept up by walking by her side

Ahri wanted to ask Akali what she meant with that something had ticked her off, but the girl didn't seem to want to talk about it as she changed the subject, and she rather not press on Akali´s wrong buttons,   
if there was something she had said to cause it, a mad Akali, were no fun Akali, the girl could go from super chill and soft to ice cold to who ever that caused it, simply didn't exist for her.

and Ahri didn't like the idea of being the victim of that mood from Akali, it didn't sit right with her for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on it.

 

Ahri really shouldn't worry though, if someone Akali went easy on. it was the leader.

Ahri once ate all of Akali´s spicy ramen along with throwing away some of her favorite clothes because Ahri thought they didn't deserve to be in the same household as Ahri.

Akali had of course been upset and were pissed off, but when she found out it was Ahri who done it, the girl had sighed, shaked her head and said she's leaving for the day,   
and then came back as if nothing had happened. Ahri never noticed those things. 

 

the two continued their shopping day, or well. Ahri´s shopping day, where Akali held her stuff, the two were frequently stopped time to time, as they were recognised to give autographs and interacted with their fans like,   
high fives, or taking photos with the two idols,some fans asked about the others members if they had any plans for a new upcoming album, and some were shocked to see the duo together as the two were not the usual members you see together.

 

they sat down outside at a small cafe, Akali dropping all shopping bags at the same time that had gone from five bags to twelve, stretching her arms and shoulder.

“those are getting annoying to carry, girl” Akali said

“be careful with those! i don't want any dirt on them” Ahri whined, making Akali roll her eyes

“they are surrounded by the finest bags of plastic as you asked for, it´s fine” 

 

“until it’s not. collect the bags again and place them down by the chairs to make sure they dont get dirt on them, or we have to return them, i will go order us something” Ahri demanded, and Akali sighed.

“aye aye captain, whatever you say” 

 

when Ahri saw Akali picking them up as instructed, she headed in to the café to order them something to drink and snack on. 

so when a guy approach Akali, Ahri didn't notice.

 

 

“hey, so you hit big huh Akali? remember me?” 

 

Akali looked up at the guy who had approached her, and she already felt annoyed by the sight.

 

“Talon, what are you doing here?”

 

-inside the cafe-

 

the waiting line was taking forever, and Ahri was bored of her mind, and nothing new on her social medias were happening, so all she could do was browse through the posts she already seen for a solid of 5 minutes,   
before she realized since she went out today, there were probably new photos of her, and of course Akali, so she pressed the search bar, and searched on her own name, to see what been posted by her fans.

 

she looked pleased when she saw everyone fangirling over the new photos fans taken and enjoying themself, some photos were horrible taken for Ahri´s standards,  
but she didn't mind she thought her fans must panicked and taken those in a hurry.

but one post of a photo of her Akali peeked her interest.

it was really well taken as well.

 

it was them walking down a shopping aisle, Ahri holding onto Akali´s arm, as she carried all Ahri´s bags, and listing to whatever Ahri were saying to her with full focus, smiling fondly, her posture being relaxed,   
hands in pockets, as nothing could bother her at the moment.

as Ahri well. she looked perfect as always, Ahri thought, but it was not only the photo that made her stop to look at it more closely it was the text.

the post says - OMGGG Akali looks like Ahri’s boyfriend here, with Ahri holding onto her like that, and Akali letting her, and carrying all those bags,   
and we know for SURE it’s Ahri’s as Akali wouldn't buy such expensive fancy clothes from those shops, and Akali just looks so in love with her. NEW SHIP YALL - 

 

did it really look like that to the public eye? Ahri browsed further, only to see more photos of the two and fans, going crazy of the two looking like a couple and many joking that they are on a date.

another post that caught Ahri´s attention were one she knew exactly were it was taken.

it was right before they decided to go to the cafe.

it was a video, where they exited a shop, more specific a street style shop, Akali were happily swinging a small kunai on her finger with neon colors, with Ahri rolling her eyes at the girl, for being happy about such thing.

 

 

Ahri remembers that Akali had interuptly stopped and gushed about they had neon kunais, obviously not real ones, but Akali didn't care about that, as her aesthetic were everything that glows and neon lights.

Ahri had complained about that it would be useless in a fight and that Akali would been seen right away due to the glow,   
but Akali had her argument that she would look rad while stabbing someone with it and that it wasn't a real one anyway so she didn't care so she would get it anyway.

but Ahri knew that Akali were not only that happy to get a neon kunai, it was because AHRI had gotten it for her, as a thanks for carrying all her stuff and joining her today.

with was only explained by Akali hugging Ahri at the end of the video, and Ahri smiling softly at Akali afterward. 

Ahri refused to believe it, but fans were talking about how Ahri seemed to be blushing slightly at Akali after the hug.

“i do not blush.” Ahri muttered

 

“excuse me, can i take your order?” a voice then interrupted

“ah, yes my apologies, two bubble tea, and take two cakes, one strawberry and one chocolate” Ahri order, she hadn't asked Akali what she wanted, but she remembers the two once agreed in a debate with the other members what was better, milk tea or bubble tea.

and she knew Akali liked chocolate, so that’s what she ordered

“coming right up” 

 

-outside the cafe-

 

“would you please leave me alone? i already told you no, so scram” Akali said, giving a freezing glare at the guy named Talon

 

who obviously didn't take the hint, that his presence were not welcomed.

 

“come one, we are good old friends from school remember? don't tell me your moment of fame has gotten to your head, like what, you think you are better than me?” Talon said mockingly

“friends? oh please, you made fun of me and embarrassed me in front of the whole school saying incorrect things” Akali said, standing her ground. 

Talon then took steps closer to her, putting his hands on her hips trying to pull her closer with a sickeningly grin.

“come one babe, everyone knows you liked me back then, so why not go on a date now?” Talon said.

Akali was about to kick him in the crotch, but before she could, a hand landed on Talon’s chest pushing him harshly away, making him lose his balance, landing on his ass, instead a slender arm wrapped around Akali´s waist.

“you dare to put your gross hands on My member you disgusting pig of excuse of a man?” Ahri spoke in a calm but scary tone, flames in her eye’s.

“yo bitch, what the fuck, i was just talking to her” Talon swore

“and what makes you think, you are worthy of such privilege?”

 

“Ahri, it’s fine, he’s nobody, i was about to make him lose his balls, just ignore him” Akali frowned 

 

Ahri gave one look at rapper, and Akali felt the anger from it by just getting that look on her, so all her words in her mouth disappeared

 

“we are friends froms school! and the bitch liked me, so i just asked out on a date!”

 

“oh i’m sorry, does it, look like, shes available right now? she’s with me” Ahri stated and pulled Akali closer.

“wait what?” Akali managed to say, blushing and looking equally confused as Talon now.

“what??” 

 

“did i fucking stutter, or do you need me to address it to you clearer? we are on a date right now so would you leave, you pathetic man-child?”

 

it was at that moment talon looked like he has just enough of the insults to him, he rose to his feet, flying up fast and was about to throw a punch at Ahri, but Akali saw it from miles away, and quickly shoved Ahri behind her, catching Talons punch with her own hand.

holding it in a tight grip pressing at some pressure points on the hand, forcing talon to unclench his fist from pain, so now Akali could have an even tighter grip on his hand.

“try touching her again and i will actually break your hand. or have you forgotten that I’m perfectly capable of that?” Akali said, practically spitting ice on him as she glared him down, as she gripped harder on his hand, forcing him down on his knees from pain.

 

“argh shit… fine sorry!! fucking let go of me! I'll leave, you crazy ass bitches” Talon said, and with that Akali let him go, and as soon she did, Talon ran away with the tail in between his legs.

 

Akali turned around to Ahri

“are you ok?” Akali asked, and Ahri seemed taken back from what had happened, and impressed how quick Akali been, because she had not seen it coming as fast as Akali had, this time when Ahri felt a blush spreading, she didn't deny it, neither did she try holding it back, but it was mostly due to, how Akali looked ready to murder that guy, to now looking at her with soft and worried eyes.

“i… yeah i’m fine.. t-thank you” Ahri said in a low tone, not sure where to look, she couldn't look at Akali right now, as something stirred in her from doing it, that she had not payed attention to before.

 

“it’s me that should say thanks, you showed up right in time and stopped him from touching me, annnd so i wouldn't make him never being able to have children or walk again, it could gone bad”   
Akali chuckled, and when Ahri heard that chuckle and Akali joking(?) like that, she found her posture again.

Ahri looked at Akali who smiled at her and felt a smile coming up as well.

she took the hand that Akali caught the punch in, and examined it for bruises.

 

“does it hurt?”

 

“huh? no, not really” Akali shrugged, but Ahri didn't seem convinced

Ahri then lifted the hand, pressing her lips to it. 

earning Akali to blush

“A-Ahri?” 

“just a healing charm” Ahri winked, and Akali let out a soft chuckle, smiling at the girl

 

“so uh… what you said, w-was this a date? because i didn’t quite understand if it were when you asked me to go shopping with you” Akali awkwardly said, making Ahri laugh.

“no, not really, i just said that, to make him leave, then again… i got the idea from our fans who think that it is, so maybe?” 

 

“what? our fans thinks this is a date? how do you now that?” Akali asked, and Ahri picked up her phone to show her the posts, as they sat down at the table behind them, where their cake and bubble tea waited for them,   
Ahri had taken her time to quickly put them down neatly before interrupting, after all, everything needed to be done in a perfect way and there was no point in rushing it,   
making noise by just dropping it all, and it was not her style anyway to do anything another way.

and hey now they have cake and bubble tea AND got rid of the guy.

 

“oh.. wow, so our fans think this is a date, and see me as your ‘boyfriend’ “ Akali said, trying to hide a small smile and sound normal so she wouldn't be to obvious that she was happy with the photos

 

“just smile, you idiot, you can be happy with the photos” Ahri said sipping on her bubble tea as she watched Akali, trying to block out the unwelcomed feeling she is getting in her chest and stomach

“it-”

“it’s not like that, yes yes i know” Ahri, said. getting tired of the same excuse.

“but you know…” Ahri started, swirling the straw in her bubble tea.

“i wouldn't mind, if it actually were a date” Ahri said, looking away, sighing that, she’s probably blushing again. 

 

“oh” was all Akali said, and Ahri felt annoyed by the lack of response

 

“what do you mean oh??? here i am offering a god damn 12/10 of a date and you say oh???” Ahri spat, with only made Akali laugh.

 

“sorry Ahri, i.. i was just surprised, because you don't do dates, and it is a surprise to see you blush. even though i am VERY curious why you are blushing” Akali smirked, was she teasing her? Ahri thought,   
SHE has the stomach to tease her?? after Akali been a blushing mess several times

 

“you dare to tease me?” Ahri asked, making Akali smirk more and lean over the table.

 

“Ahri we both knows that, it means more to one of us then to the other, just keep doing what benefit you, it’s fine” Akali admitted, but still not quite full out 

 

“did you just-”

 

“mmm no” 

 

Ahri sighed, Akali were to stubborn for her own good, but Ahri had time, she was going to hear Akali confess matter she likes it or not. 

It was all about time and patient.

 

Ahri then thought about what that guy had said.

 

“why did you like someone like him?” ahri asked 

 

“i didn't, we just went to the same class and he practiced at my dojo at times, thinking he was a big shot and because i beat him, he started to spread rumors that I wanted him”  
Akali said with a disgusted expression on her face, that quickly changed when she took a bite of her chocolate cake.

 

Ahri hummed and nodded slowly, now a bit more curious about Akali's past, she knew Akali left home to wanting to perform her rap, she were very talented but she wasn't that mainstream until Ahri offered her to join the group by contacting her on social medias with helped her explode further and got acknowledged for her hard work as well a better home then the Losey apartment Akali lived in previously. 

 

 

The two eventually got back to the dorm, and when inside the first thing Akali did were rush to the sofa, throwing herself at it. Letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“shopping with you is exhausting” Akali mumbled into a pillow

 

“for someone that barley buy new stuff and go out to shop, you did a good job keeping up with me” Ahri purred and sat down in the sofa next to Akali.

 

She had left her stuff in the hallway, not feeling like packing them up just yet

 

“but yes, it was a long day, and what happend at the cafe was a headache and I'm sure there will be flash news about it “ Ahri sighed, already seen a few posts about the incident, some praising them for standing up for each other, some confused and angry about Akali hurting a dude, but it was those who didn't know the full story, and hopefully it be covered completely by whatever news sites gets their hands on reports and videos of it so it can calm down. 

 

Akali peeked out from the pillow she had her face burrowed in to check on the girl sitting next to her.

 

“hey, thanks for today, and for standing up for me” Akali said and sat up, gently cupping Ahri's cheek with one hand, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

And quickly stood up and left to her room in a flash before Ahri could progress what had happened.

 

“hmm, what a typical way to end a date on Akali” Ahri hummed for herself, a small smile spreading across her face, thinking about everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The days past and Ahri and Akali didn't spend that much time together, rather they did their own thing, Akali going to the gym or practice her rap on the street and Ahri going to the salon and more shops and sometimes meeting up friends,   
as much they did spend time together like always eating breakfast and dinner with each other.

Or the times when one decided to join the other on their usual routine, the air and atmosphere between them has been weird and good but tense, as if both were in on a shared secret that only them knew about.

And it became more common that they casually touched each other when not exactly having to, with some flirting here and there.

 

For example, Ahri casually leaning against Akali if they watched something on TV.  
or if Akali needed to grab something and Ahri stood by it, she casually put a hand on her waist or shoulder as she grabs whatever she needs. 

Neither of them talked about it, they just let it be,  
becoming more comfortable in each others presence. 

 

It was morning, and Akali was dead tired from writing a new rap all night that just didn't feel right, so she didn't bother to change out of her sleeping clothes from last night that existed of a simple t-shirt and shorts,   
the girl let out a tired jaw as she waited for her tea to brew ready, standing by the counter almost half sleep. 

 

Until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist given her a slight hug. 

“good morning” Ahri purred, putting her head on Akali's shoulder

 

“mmm.. morning Ahri” Akali replied, letting the girl rest on her. 

 

“you look tired were you up all night again?” 

 

“yeah i wrote some new rap lyrics but it didn't feel right so I'm about half ways” Akali tiredly said 

 

“go easy on yourself your rap outshine most rappers there is out there already, but do keep working hard” 

Ahri said, burrowing her face into Akali's neck, making the girl a bit more aware that the leader was being rather more affection than what she gotten used to of the last days.

 

“A-Ahri? Everything ok?” Akali asked and peeked over her shoulder to try get a look at the girl. 

 

“sleepy” Ahri simply stated, Akali turned around in Ahri's arms taking a look on her, she wore a much simpler look then usual, usually she would look stylish and ready to take on the world. 

 

But now, she looked like a tired girl in a comfy baby pink hoodie with black tights and a baby blue skirt. 

 

Akali chuckled at the sight

 

“you look cute wearing casual stuff that's actually comfy, or well for your standards, but hey, you should sleep Akali said

 

“join me” Ahri said, and it sounded more like command then request. 

Akali thought about it for a moment but shook her head, sure they gotten closer lately and are a bit more touchy, but sleeping next to Ahri? She didn't think she was ready for that.

 

“err.. no sorry, i think i will just wait for my tea and eat breakfast “ Akali said, earning a displeased grunt and frown from Ahri

 

Ahri pulled away from Akali and grabbed her hand instead pulling her with her

 

“i wasn't asking a question” Ahri said dragging the rapper to her room, but before she could push her onto the bed, Akali stopped her by grabbing her shoulders, watching the girl carefully. 

 

Her eye's weren't completely focused and her face gave off small hint of pink

 

“Ahri” 

 

“what?” 

 

“did you drink last night?” Akali asked concerned and placed a hand over Ahri's forehead who only groaned. 

 

“so what? Let's sleep and let me steal your body heat” Ahri said and pushed Akali down on the bed, joining right away as she hugged Akali's front, burrowing her face into Akali's neck. 

Making Akali stiffen up. .

“y-you sure? And what about those clothes? Won't they get wrinkly?” the girl tried to say as a excuse.

Ahri sighed in annoyance, got up quickly and started to undress, Akali panicked,   
there were nowhere to escape to, so all she could do was turn the other way,   
waiting for the other girl to finish changing. 

 

With was done fast, her previous outfit were now replaced by a really oversized t shirt,   
that went down to the middle of her thighs.

 

When back in bed, Ahri wrapped her arms around Akali, nudging her nose against her back.

 

Akali were quiet for a while, until she turned around letting Ahri return to her previous position.

 

“no funny business, ok?” Akali warned but Ahri seemed to be already sound asleep, making Akali chuckled thinking the sleeping girl were cute

So she wrapped her arms around her, putting them in a more comfortable position   
and put the covers over them carefully so it wouldn't land to much on the girls tails,   
as Ahri hated if they felt trapped and not free enough or getting to hot.

 

Akali let out a sigh, letting herself relax as she ran her fingers through Ahri's hair stroking her gently so the blonde wouldn't wake up

She could feel Ahri's fragment, she smelled like strawberries with a mix of vanilla. 

 

“you have no ideá how much you affect me” Akali mumbled, shutting her eye's,   
letting herself fall asleep as well.

 

Two hours past and Ahri were first to wake up of the two, stretching her arms and legs, only to feel her legs being a bit locked and her bed was unusual warm as well heavy.

She then remembered that she had dragged Akali to her bedroom to sleep next to her, in the moment it had seem like a good idea, now? She couldn't figure out her own reasoning for it. 

Akali still had protective arm around Ahri with their legs tangled up. 

 

Ahri watched the girl sleep peacefully and gently ran her fingers across The sleeping girls features, from jaw, to cheek, up to forehead and gently down the nose bridge, stopping at her lips,   
Ahri withdrew her hand, thinking for herself, why she dragged the girl there for, she really wasn't the type to simply cuddle sleeping with someone. It annoyed her.  
But she didn't feel like removing herself from Akali completely either.

“.....” 

 

“I'm not like you or father, and i refuse to go down your path ” Akali then mumbled, knitting her eyebrows in her sleep. 

 

“is she sleep talking?” Ahri thought, the girl didn't seem to have a pleasant dream as she started fidgeting a bit in her sleep, with mumbled words and groans.

Ahri was about to wake her up, but Akali then started to hug Ahri,   
pulling her closer, startling the fox girl. 

Akali had her head now rested against Ahri's chest, hugging her like a baby koala, with really didn't sit well with Ahri, and she would honestly had pushed her away and woken her up,  
if, it weren't for that Akali's uneasy sleep returned to normal and looked peaceful again.

That's what Ahri told herself at least. 

 

She managed to grab her phone on the bed table 

If she were going to be stuck as a body pillow,  
she might as well go through her social medias.

 

And also, take some selfies and blackmail for Akali hugging her like a koala.

 

After she got some good ones, she saved them in a specific folder called -NinjaFox ♡-

 

Ahri scrolled through the folder quickly, most photos being from their “shopping date”   
and a few selfies over the last couple of days, some being of only Akali,  
when she was just doing daily things. 

 

Ahri chuckled a bit of watching them, feeling her chest getting lighter  
(despite she had a rapper sleeping on it)

 

But then sighed, why were she suddenly so entranced by the sleeping girl lately? 

 

Ahri kept watching some photos, not notching Akali had woken up, and was glancing up as well on Ahri's phone. 

Ahri stopped at a photo of Akali eating some of her favourite spicy ramen, cheeks full of them. 

Ahri snorted because, she thought it look cute but also ridiculous. 

 

“well that's a flattering picture” Akali said, earning Ahri's attention. 

 

“look who's awake, the baby koala” Ahri said, shutting her phone. 

 

Akali blushed a bit and sat up, letting go off Ahri.

 

“sorry, did i cause you problem?” 

 

“for about 15 minutes so you better be, i was getting stiff” 

 

“says you, you used me as body pillow for quite the time” Akali mumbled, stretching her numb Arm, ahri had been sleeping on for most of the time.

 

It was silent after that, neither not knowing what to say next.

 

“... i guess i will go up now and re brew my tea and go down to the practice studio”   
Akali said and was about to leave bed, but Ahri didn't make it easy on her  
as she didn't move out of the way. 

 

“uhh Ahri, could you move so i can leave?” Akali asked but Ahri didn't budge,  
neither did she say anything.

 

“fine suit yourself “ Akali said, and tried moving over Ahri. 

But half way through, she felt Ahri grabbed her shirt and yanked her down so she almost crashed on top of her, but luckily she managed to catch herself but now she was way way too close to Ahri for comfort.

 

Their noses nudged a bit and being so close to the fox girl was all it took to now send her into overdrive, blushing madly 

 

“hi there” Ahri said in a low alluring tone

“i was wondering where the shy blushing mess Akali had went” she continued,  
mouth moving closer to the rappers ear.  
Softly pressing a kiss on the cheek with trailed down Akali's jaw line. 

 

“You're so tense, relax, it's fine…” Ahri whispered 

 

“w-why” 

“why? Because I'm tired of playing nice ~ “ Ahri smirked, hand moving under Akali's t-shirt. 

 

Touching the abs once again, caressing them, as she continued to give small kisses over Akali's face, but never the lips. 

Akali groaned in frustration with a mix of pleasure 

“s-stop it” Akali managed to say but Ahri only gave her a taunting giggled 

“why? You are enjoying yourself don't you? And i do enjoy watching you like this”

“You're not as intimidating as you think you are, not when i can easily make you like this~” Ahri hummed and like a switch, Akali's attitude changed. 

She grabbed Ahri's hand that caressed her stomach a moment ago pulling it out from her shirt and put it as well Ahri's free hand at the sides of her head, pinning her down. 

 

“you are forgetting who's on top here “ Akali growled   
Letting herself sink down closer to Ahri so their bodies slightly touched, and lips touching the leaders neck, gently scraping her teeth against it, before gently kissing it and give small bites here and there over Ahri's pulse point. 

 

“Don't mess with me, you regret it” Akali said in a husky voice against Ahri's neck

Ahri had not expected Akali to so easily dominate her neither that she would go for her neck, so when Ahri let out a small moan,   
she could feel the pleased grin over Akali's face on her neck. 

“you're enjoying this aren't you?” Ahri said breathless

 

“as much as you seem to enjoy it, what's wrong foxy? I didn't know you are a receiver, doesn't seem like your style” Akali said with a sassy tone.

 

Ahri's eye's flared up by that, clutching her hands and fought against the hold Akali had on her switching them over so Ahri sat on top of Akali, with was surprisingly easy…   
with means Akali must have let her, and Ahri weren't sure if it pleased her or annoyed her for the girl to underestimate her like that. 

 

Akali just smirked, meaning she totally had let her, with indeed made the fox girl annoyed, but that smirk were hot, so weren't much she could do. 

 

“you better wipe that smirk off your face” Ahri smiled

 

“or what?” Akali tilted her head slightly taunting the leader further. 

 

“You're really asking for it” Ahri smiled evilly, eye's burning through Akali.

 

“oh please tell me. What am i asking for?” Akali said in a low tone challenging the girl further, as she put her hands on Ahri's bare thighs 

 

“hmpf, maybe i should wipe that shit grin smirk off your face myself ” Ahri purred. 

The two looked in each other's eye's both seeking dominance 

 

“i liked to see you try “ Akali said, half sitting up now putting her hands around Ahri's waist as the girl cupped Akali's face, leaning in closer. 

 

Akali didn't move, instead she watched Ahri's every move of what she was going to do, Ahri stopped for a second, looking into Akali's eye's for confirmation, but the girl left no emotions then cold eyes piercing through her. 

It made Ahri hesitate, did Akali not want this? Did even herself want this? Fooling around was one thing, but actually kissing her? Ahri didn't know how she feel about that.

Ahri closed her eye's for a second, missing the frown of disappointment from Akali, eye's growing colder. before reopening them again to kiss the girl under her,   
but just before Ahri were going to connect their lips, the dorm door could be heard opened and footsteps coming closer to Ahri's room. 

 

The two girls in bed looked at each other in panic, Ahri jumping off Akali quickly and Akali standing up from the bed as soon the girl were off her, and in that moment Ahri's bedroom door opened,   
revealing Evelyn standing in the door opening, looking a bit surprised to not only see Ahri in her room but Akali as well.

 

“what's going on here?” Evelyn asked,   
sensing there were a certain mode and tension in the air. 

 

“nothing, i was just about to leave, welcome back Eve “ Akali said, moving past Evelyn who looked curious on Akali, who turned her head to Ahri

 

“...i see ya later “ Akali said smiling apologizing, eye's now back to looking soft with a hint of blush across her cheeks. 

 

what's her deal? Ahri thought for herself and Akali's different moods

“yeah. See you” Ahri replied, sighing as she frowned, crossing her arms as Akali left, herself also having a hint of blush across her cheeks.

 

“...... what was that all about? Since when do Akali visit your room?” Evelyn asked, putting her hands on her hips, lifting an eyebrow at Ahri who rolled her eye's. 

 

“she was just helping me with something” Ahri said and went to her closet, picking out a outfit for the day.

 

“while both of you are in your sleeping clothes? As this room also reek of sexual tension, I'm not convinced” Evelyn laughed, earning Ahri to get annoyed. 

 

“i Don't know what you're talking about, what are YOU doing here? Bargaining into my room? Weren't you off to vacation or your luxury house?” Ahri asked, brows knitted of getting interrupted and because of Akali's weird behaviour. 

 

“oh please, i came to check on you after i saw the news of you and Akali, then i came home to witness, Akali in your room with both of you blushing with this kind of tension”  
Evelyn said crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation,   
and Ahri knew she wouldn't be able to slip past this. 

 

“what do you want to know Evelyn?”


	4. Chapter 4

Akali she had went straight to her room to get changed and then went out from the dorm to go to their dance studio not far away, she needed to get air and think about something else, she was confused, mad at herself and frustrated with Ahri,   
she shouldn't have let what happened, happen.

As much at the same time, she's happy it did happen, she had enjoyed it,  
but there were more to it, and all thoughts was gnawing at her mind,   
she needed time alone and be away from Ahri for a while. 

So she decided to just head to the dance studio to practice for a while. 

 

Once inside she threw her bag with a change of clothes and some other stuff she thought she could need after she had practice, into a corner, as she went to the stereo to put on one of their groups songs that she felt she needed to practice the choreographic to.

Only 20 minutes had past until the door to the practice room got opened, and Akali really hoped it wasn't Ahri, she couldn't face her right now, after what happened. 

But she were in luck, instead of Ahri it was only their dance instructor and teacher. 

 

“i heard K/DA, from the outside and decided to check in on who were practicing on her free time, thought it be Kai'sa but hey, can't be right every time” the guy said walking in shrugging his shoulders with a smile on his face. 

 

“and i see you are here As always Rakan” Akali said, giving him a faith smile back 

“heh what can i say? Dancing is my magic and passion” Rakan said grinning  
and stopped in front of Akali. 

“so what are the rapper of K/da doing in my studio on her free time rather then chilling?” he asked, placing a hand on his hip, standing tall.

 

“why do you care, you are just our dance instructor” Akali said, not feeling like entertaining the guy.

The dude tended to talk a bit to much

 

“haha ouch, come one aren't we friends as well? I can see something is bugging you from that frown you are wearing, it gives you wrinkles you know?” he laughed and put a arm around Akali’s shoulder who shrugged him off as fast he put it there. 

 

Akali sighed and shook her head. 

“just show me the dance for the song i was just practicing yeah?” Akali asked, with Rakan nodded and smiled 

“gladly, show me what you got first” he said and stood back,   
pressing play on the stereo to let Akali dance again. 

 

After she finished, Rakan looked in deep thoughts. 

He circled Akali a couple of times, inspecting her before he stopped in front of her.

 

“yeah, you are terrible, Akali, you are not THIS bad, seriously what's on your mind girl,  
it's disturbing your flow “ Rakan chuckled. 

 

“it's not your business “ 

 

“oh it is, when a group, I'M teaching are doing this badly” 

“you will only tell Xayah, that will for sure tell Ahri “ Akali frowned. 

 

“ooooh? So it's about Ahri huh? Go one, what has the trouble making fox done now?”  
Rakan said, sitting down on the floor as if he was ready to hear the most interesting thing in the world. 

Akali sighed, thinking if she didn't say anything, he would never leave, and it was not like Rakan weren't someone that's not supportive, he had a talent for not only dance  
but to simply be at hand if you needed it. 

 

“i don't know, it's complicated” Akali said, sitting down as well. 

“girl, MY girl is complicated, BUT i love her, but compared to her Ahri is a walk in the park” Rakan laughed, making Akali laugh awkwardly. 

“ahaha.. won't Xayah kill you for simply saying that?” 

“she can't kill me for something she don't know about” Rakan shrugged and winked

 

“riiight…” 

“oh! Wait, is it about what happened the other day? With that dude that approached you on your and Ahri's date? “ Rakan asked

 

“there's already news about it?? And wait did they really call it a ‘date' ?” Akali wondered, Rakan just picked up his phone and threw it to Akali. 

 

“You didn’t deny it, interesting...but here, see for yourself” 

 

Akali caught his phone, and unlocked it, to see a news article being already opened. 

 

And it was indeed about the other day, and from the looks of it a paparazzi had been there when Talon had approached her. that later contacted a news site, who payed the paparazzi for the photos, With all included, Ahri stepping up for Akali, to Akali blocking a punch thrown at Ahri with of course lead to the death grip she had, had on his hand.

Witnesses said that they heard, the guy(Talon) had approached Akali and   
wouldn't take a no for an answer until Ahri stepped up,   
pushing him away from Akali, saying She isn't available because they were on a date. 

And fans alike also speculated if it was a date between the two or not and if they were dating for real, due to what had happened.

 

The news article called Akali out for being a bit to aggressive as well praised her for defending the leader of K/DA but the way the direction of the article took was if the two members had a secret relation to each other, showing also fan taken photos of them.

Akali groaned and locked the phone again. Laying down on the floor from her sitting position.

 

“well, this is just great, more things to have a headache about” Akali said. 

 

“yikes, so is it partly true? Because from what it seems like, what is bothering you involve Ahri right? since you don’t want her to find out you are talking to me about this” Rakan asked, and pointed out making Akali sigh.

 

“i just don't know if she genuine want to actually spend time with me and interact with me, or if she's just toying with me. because Evelyn slipped out that i sort of… ugh.. i can't say,  
but she thinks THAT is funny and that's why she's doing what she's doing”   
Akali said, sitting up again, placing her hand against her head. 

 

Rakan nodded and thought for a while. 

 

“so what your saying is, you don't like it when Ahri makes a move on you because you don't know if that's her being genuine or wants to simply have fun by getting a reaction out from you?” Rakan asked so he understood right. 

 

“yeah, and i will kill you myself, if you tell Xayah about what I'm about to tell you, but something happened before i came here “ 

 

“so, i think she drank last night and were still affected when she woke up this morning because she hugged me all of a sudden and dragged me to her bed to sleep next to her, and when i was going to leave after we woke up again, she pulled me back and…”  
Akali stopped for a second. 

 

“and started to touch me and kiss my face, i told her to stop, but she didn't listen and continued, and i just got irritated, I'm not her stupid play thing, so i started to do the same Back to her, but things were in a such weird mood, and i enjoyed it more than i should have, and a part of me hates that i enjoy it, and i think she noticed my weird behaviour when we almost kissed and when i left “ Akali said, letting out a heavy sigh

 

Rakan inhaled some air before he spoke, clapping his hands together once.

 

“man, so things already escalated to that point huh” Rakan said 

 

“that's all you have to say? That's pretty usele-” 

 

“I am NOT done! lady, i seen you have a thing for Ahri, waaay back, your eye's would always drift to where Ahri were as soon i showed you a new dance, but trust me, Ahri simply don't do things without thinking, she calculate many out comes and what she wants from doing what she does, me and xayah known her for a while, and we never seen her doing anything that can affect her later on unless she consider it worth it, and well, if she does something without thinking, you REALLY must mess with her thoughts to throw her off like that “ Rakan said and smiled, putting a gentle hand on Akali's shoulder. 

 

“what do you mean?” 

 

“i mean, that, if you been someone she just meet and did all these things to, she probably would ditch you after her playtime is over, but you are her member, roommate and friend, but she keeps getting close to you? Man that means there must be more to it, since many things can go wrong with what you two are doing, Ahri wouldn't take any unnecessary risk to simply mess with you in that way, only to ditch you, as it would cause problem with in the group” Rakan explained, making Akali get into deep in thought. 

 

“so are you saying there's a chance she might feel…. The same as… u know? “ Akali said, mumbling the last words

 

“who knows? Maybe? Ahri never liked or had feelings for anyone before, from what i know  
but she has felt a desire and needs from people, i guess? I'm not sure how to explain, but you don't have to worry about Ahri simply doing all this, to tease you, SURE she probably are as well but not in her ‘i tease then leave’ way “ 

Rakan smiled, finishing his explanation, it was a lot to take in for Akali, it does make her more relieved though but there were still one problem, something she stubbornly holds on to, and why she can't accept her own feelings for the girl full out, but she decided against to tell Rakan about that. He knew enough. 

 

 

“hmm thanks Rakan, i think i know what to do from now on “ Akali smiled and jumped up to her feets feeling better after the talk with Rakan. 

 

“anytime~ and hey, i AM a ladies man, i know what I'm talking about, but only one woman can handle me” Rakan said and ran his hand through his hair, flipping it.

 

“yeah, yeah, we all know it's Xayah” Akali chuckled

“the one and only and best girl there is” Rakan proudly said, putting a hand on his chest

 

“heh, i can always debate on that” Akali grinned punching Rakans arm 

“ohhoo? Have anyone in mind” Rakan teased

 

“yeah and she has quite the fan base to back me up as well” 

 

“oh yeah?” 

 

“yes, Sona” Akali joked making Rakan laugh heartily 

 

“heh, can't argue with that, Sona is great” 

 

The two laughed but then stopped. 

 

“yeah let's not tell Xayah and Ahri we said that” Akali said

“good ideá, i still want to keep my life in tact ” Rakan agreed

 

After that, Akali decided to head back to the dorm ,Quite in the good mood, she opened the door and everything was quiet.

She had expected to hear Evelyn and Ahri talking or something but no sounds could be heard, so Akali walked around the dorm to see if she were alone or not. 

She then could hear a soft humming, coming from their makeup room with Ahri and Evelyn had demanded to be a in put in their dorm.

The door was open and Akali could see Ahri putting on some make up, her outfit was new as well, probably one of the outfits she bought when they had had gone shopping. 

 

Ahri hadn't noticed her yet, as she faced the other way, focusing on herself in the mirror, seems like she was done putting on makeup. 

 

Akali stept closer

“you look great” Akali said, hugging the girl from behind,  
leaning her chin a bit on Ahri's shoulder 

She could feel that The girl got startled from the hug as she lost her balance for a split second but then found it again as well her tails rose for a moment.

 

“you're back” she stated. 

“yeah.. sorry for leaving, i had to sort out some thoughts “ 

 

“i see, can you let me go? I have some stuff to do” Ahri asked, she sounded annoyed.   
The leader waited for Akali to release her, but she didn't so a sigh left Ahri's mouth.

 

“look, you don't get to touch me and do what you did only for you to become mad about it and then return like nothing happened, it's not how it works” 

 

“to be fair, i did tell you stop and not to touch me, it provoked me,   
so i only did what you did to me and i had my reasons” 

 

“provoked you?? You're telling me you been feeling provoked every time i touched you? Hah wow that's fantastic, i only did, because that's what i thought you wanted” Ahri spat, turning around and moved away from Akali.

 

“i never asked you to, and i didn't want you to because i thought you only played with me like you play with all other hookups you had over time. “ 

 

Akali said calmly, Ahri seemed to be taken back of what Akali had just said, because, that's what she had done from the start without thinking, and the more time went on, she just wanted to be close to the girl, doing things she usually never do, she could see why Akali would think that way, because that's how she did stuff, she got hookups with no attachment, played them and then cut them off, and Akali knew that's how she rolled, so why would Akali think she wouldn't do any different against her? Yet Akali had let her, despite knowing that, and it also explains the cold eye's she would get after she touched Akali. but her words still kinda hurt. Truth usually do hurts.

 

“was there anything you wanted?” Ahri sighed and gave a small glare to Akali. 

With Akali replied with a small smile. 

“hmm, actually yeah” Akali said, her smile turning into smirk, and slowly cornered Ahri against the wall behind her. 

 

“what are you doing?” Ahri asked cautioned as Akali got closer,  
putting one hand on her cheek 

 

“finishing what we started” Akali whispered 

And pressed her lips fully against Ahri's, moving them slowly. 

Ahri was frozen on the spot, she really didn't expect that, Akali's lips were soft, so inviting as if Akali still held back to check if it was ok with Ahri. 

 

With, it of course was. 

The blonde kissed back fully, throwing her arms around Akali's neck, tilting her head slightly to access more. 

And it quickly became a battle of dominance, with Ahri quickly won by sticking out her tongue asking for entrance with Akali had instinctively gone along with and let the girl kiss her deeper and more intense. 

 

The two eventually broke apart for air, both breathing heavily and looking at each other, thinking about what just happened.

 

“you're blushing “ Akali smirked 

“so are you, and you ruined my lipstick” Ahri replied 

“heh, just wanted to borrow some” Akali said looking at Ahri, this time,   
her cold eyes were nowhere to be seen. 

 

“so what changed your mind to do THAT “ Ahri purred, placing her forehead against Akali's.  
as the later, wrapped her arms around Ahri's waist.

 

“hmm let's say a little bird opened my eyes that you wouldn't simply play me like that” Akali hummed, looking into Ahri's golden eye's. 

 

“you didn't talk to Rakan did you?” 

 

“i did, he has some good insight points on you” Akali laughed and Ahri groaned 

“you know he talks to much!” 

“if he does we kill him” Akali shrugged, not worried anymore that Rakan will say anything

 

“then we only get another bird on us” Ahri sighed

“but guess, I'm owe him a thanks” the blonde continued 

 

“how come?” 

 

“because i have a feeling, you and i, will have very fun, from now on” Ahri whispered in Akali's ear alluring leaving a hot breath on her ear.

a shiver went down Akali's spine, as a blush spread across her cheeks. 

“i.. i also have some conflicting with myself about this, so.. maybe don't push it to much  
if i tell you not to?” Akali asked looking down 

Ahri giggled and gave the younger girl a hug. 

“we see, i don’t seem to be able to control myself around you” Ahri said

“by the way, some of your favorite stars are coming over” Ahri continued,  
Akali gave her a puzzled look

“what do you mean? “ 

 

“Sarah is coming over alongside the others” 

 

“Sarah….?” 

 

Ahri rolled eye's 

“didn't you pay attention to anyone else then me while watching the star guardians? “  
The blonde said and laughed 

“Miss Fortune”

 

“...OH Miss fortune, right, that's cool! Just your team or all? “ 

 

“just my team, it's them i got the closet to while recording, but eer.. could you change out from your gym clothes? it-” 

 

“yeah yeah i know, get some more expensive stuff on, not sure why that matter  
when you see all my clothes as trash anyway” Akali chuckled 

 

“what a good girl you are” Ahri purred and watched Akali leave to her room. 

 

“i be taking a shower to, so it will take longer, AND if you all will get food, you get my favorite right?” Akali asked in the door opening 

 

“spicy ramen, i get it, now shoo, we be having guests soon” 

 

“yes mam” Akali smiled then left.


	5. Chapter 5

Akali had just finished her shower and fixed herself up for the visitor's, that had arrived since about 5 minutes ago, Akali wasn't particularly nervous to meet the actors, it was more about to not say something that could embarrass Ahri in front of them. 

Because Akali was sure, she would never hear the end of it, if she did. and from what Akali knew, this, is the first time, they were invited to the K/DA house Dorm. 

It would be fun though to meet them after she seen their series, she thought. 

 

Akali opened her bedroom door to be met with a pleasant scent of Tea and some other sweet stuff.

 

And when she arrived at their living room, she saw Ahri setting out a few plates for everyone offering them Tea, the Leader noticed Akali right away and smiled brightly. 

“ah you are here, perfect” Ahri said and went over to push her further inside the room. 

 

“everyone This is Akali, you probably know her for being the rapper in our group and her street performances, she has the Quite talent for it” Ahri introduced Akali and then continued. 

“and Akali, you probably already know who everyone is, but over there you have Sarah aka Miss fortune,” Ahri said and gestured to the tall Redhead sitting in the sofa, she nodded against Akali as a greeting with Akali nodded back. 

“and next to her you have Syndra and Ezreal” Ahri said pointing to the blonde guy and pale girl

“what's up” Ezreal said

 

“greetings” Syndra greeted

 

“and last but not least, we have the cinnamon roll Soraka “ Ahri giggled, and nodded against the shy looking girl, who waved lightly to Akali.

 

“nice to meet ya all, it's a pleasure to finally meet Ahri's old co-actors” 

 

“Likewise, it's the first time Ahri ever invited us and in forever too, to your home” Sarah said, giving Ahri a disappointed look. 

 

“ahaha… i been busy you know? And i haven't exactly been thinking about The star guardians that much either until it was brought up recently” Ahri said and smiled politely.

 

“yooo, so since this is a small reunion, will Lux come? “ Ezreal said taking more space on the sofa then needed. 

 

“no Ezreal, she won't come, it's only Team Ahri” Ahri said,  
feeling a bit annoyed by the mention of Lux.

 

“shame, it be nice to meet her again” Ezreal sighed

 

“heh, I'm guessing you also bossed these guys around as well, was it you or the directors choice to call your team that?” Akali teased and nudged Ahri.

 

“ ahaha… Akali would you be a dear and go get the other sweets in the kitchen?” Ahri smiled, an obviously fake deadly one. 

 

“oh dang, this girl has guts to tease the fearful leader” Ezreal joked, making Ahri give him the fake deadly smile, who shut up as soon he saw it. 

 

“N-never mind…” 

 

“hah, Ahri doesn't scare me, she might be intimidating but she doesn't have anything on me” Akali chuckled, making MF, laugh, and Syndra smiling approved, while Soraka looked a tad bit worried.

 

“oh? Are you sure? Maybe you want a round two of what happened this morning? “ Ahri smiled sweetly, Akali opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. 

“... i go get the sweets” Akali sighed and trailed off into the kitchen. 

 

“you are the same as always” Syndra said, as Ahri sat down next to Soraka who handed her a teacup gently.

“no no, my tactics are way more creative now and I'm not as forceful or bitchy like i was back then” Ahri said and sipped on her tea.

 

“you do seem nicer and open Ahri” Soraka said 

 

“thank you, you yourself seem a little bolder for even saying that Soraka” Ahri smiled, making Soraka panicking a bit out of habit, old Soraka would never dare to state such thing against Ahri back in their acting days. 

 

“here's Akali with your sweets” Akali then said re-entering the room and flashed a smile. 

Ahri stood up and took the plate Akali was carrying, brushing their hands against each other accidentally, with both let the touch lingering for a second and exchanged eye contact before the two sat down, Akali taking a seat on the other side of Ahri. 

 

Ezreal looked at the two after the exchange had happened, and thought for a short while. 

 

“OH, you are rumored member Ahri are dating from that news article ” Ezreal then said loudly, as if he just now realized, making everyone sigh, and Akali choked as she had been chewing on a cinnamon bun.

With Ahri patted Akali's back so she wouldn't choke further.

 

“ezreal… i don't think they want to talk about that now, it's obviously fake news, how delusional are you to believe that they are actually dating” Syndra said sighing pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

Ahri and Akali exchanged a awkward look, they never got to discuss what they were now, were they dating? 

Neither of them seemed to come up with an answer, so Akali answered for them. 

 

“Yeaah no… we obviously aren't, it was just something said in the moment to get that guy to leave me alone” Akali said and only Miss fortune seemed to pick up the awkward and nervous tension from the two as soon the topic had brought up. 

 

“that's expected, Ahri don't date people matter what “ Ezreal shrugged and placed his hands behind his head. 

 

“right..” Ahri agreed as Akali glanced at Ahri, letting out a small sigh. With again, Miss fortune noticed as well as Soraka. 

 

“i think you should have crushed that guys hand to be honest Akali” Syndra said in a calm tone as she drank her tea. 

 

“oh trust me, i wanted to, but if i did, this thing would blow up, even more, affecting all members. Speaking of… wasn't Eve back Ahri?” Akali asked

 

“she was, but she left again after she was finished with discussing this news article business, she had very similar questions and were stubbornly asking me a lot of question of what happened and what was going on” Ahri said

 

“ahhh i see, so it’s still just us huh” Akali said

 

“seems so…” 

 

“SO. Akali, have you seen our series? You seem like the typed who wouldn't watch it, excuse me if I'm wrong” Miss fortune asked Akali. 

 

“err i seen it actually, it's interesting once you get into it i guess” Akali replied, and beside her Ahri smiled pleased, but continued to listen calmly.

 

“Ohh i see! What's your favorite episode? And who's your favorite? You can also pick from Lux's team” Miss fortune continued to ask.

 

“i don't really have one, but i like the debut Episode of You all’s team in it” Akali said, choosing not to answer the other question.

 

“ah yes, it was quite a hit, as many were at awe from Ahri's beauty and excellent acting, becoming Lux’s rival” Syndra said

 

“she was lot in the focus in that episode “ Soraka agreed

 

“so i guess, your fave is Ahri ey?” Ezreal said, and Akali started to get annoyed with the blonde actor, he's putting her on the spot a lot, without noticing. 

 

“Yes, i guess you could say that, i mean, what kind of member would i be to Ahri if I weren't a fan of hers” Akali laughed Awkwardly as Ahri gave her a pleased smile and put her hand over Akali's knee.

 

“yeah, we K/DA members actually teased her a bit when we found out she watched it, what was the reason again?” Ahri smirked 

“can we not do this now?” Akali asked looking at Ahri who still hadn't moved away her hand.

 

“oh but i also been meaning to ask, when, you watched it, with the schedules we been having or was it before that? “ Ahri asked, hand moving higher up on her thigh innocently enough to not earn attention of what she was doing. 

 

“you two seem close” Miss fortune then said looking at the, specifically where Ahri's hand were, her smile saying something like ‘i see how it is now’ 

Ahri removed her hand from Akali's thigh and innocently laughed. 

 

“we bonded a bit, the last couple of days i guess” 

 

“I'm happy for you Ahri” Soraka then said 

“Pardon?” 

“I'm happy you found someone you can feel comfortable with enough to not always be so in focus” Soraka explained, Ahri looked at her and then at Akali who had started a conversation with Syndra about something she didn't quite catch.

 

“yeah..” 

 

“Ahri, could i talk to you for a bit? “ miss fortune asked

“huh? Yes, sure anywhere specific?” Ahri said snapping out from her thoughts 

 

“yes, somewhere private, Soraka you come with” Miss fortune said, Soraka only nodded and followed after Miss fortune into the kitchen with Ahri closely behind them,  
and then lead them into their meeting room the dorm had, as Akali glanced at their direction curious about what was going on.

 

“anything you wanted to ask me Sarah?” Ahri asked.

“what is exactly your relation to Akali?” Miss fortune asked straight to the point, Ahri sighed, she had a feeling it would be something like that. 

 

“this again…” she mumbled

 

“i don't know what you are talking about, she's my group member “ Ahri said calm, she wasn't going to let this spiral out of control, the fewer people knowing, the better, she already fooled Evelyn it was nothing, but Ahri wasn't sure if she could fool someone as sharp as miss fortune or observant as Soraka. 

 

“i won't judge you or anything, I'm just worried if the media found out if you and that girl actually are dating “ miss fortune said, leaning back against the wall. 

 

“we are not dating, you heard Akali herself “ Ahri said

“but she means something to you” Soraka said in her calm voice 

 

“well… of course, all my members do, much like how all of you did and do” Ahri said, it was the truth, maybe not the truth the two girls were looking for but it was regardless a true statement to a degree…

 

Miss fortune and Soraka exchanged a look, both sighing. 

 

“so you are saying, she's just your member and there is nothing more to it? No hidden feelings involved? “ Miss fortune asked and Ahri got a bit taken back by the word ‘feelings’ 

Getting lost in thoughts. 

 

Feelings? Akali was the one with feelings, Ahri simply just wanted to please Akali as well as she could get to know her better and also getting to be close to someone she felt attraction to. 

Ahri told herself. It HAD to be like that. 

 

Miss fortune then snapped her fingers in front of Ahri's concentrated face.

 

“see? You lose your focus by us simply mentioning off how you feel for her” Miss fortune said. 

 

“it's not like that, so i care about her and I'm a bit attracted to her that doesn't make me have feelings for her” Ahri said annoyed, not realizing she had slipped up by confessing her attraction to the rapper 

Miss fortune smirked,oh she was going to push her if needed, she could see on her friend she was affected by this topic, getting her in all kind of moods. 

 

“are you done asking me stuff now? Or why did you drag me here” Ahri spat, making Soraka feel awkward and a bit more timid again around Ahri.

 

“yes, I'm done, i just wanted to make sure there was nothing between you two, after all, Akali really IS an attractive person, and she seems to be good and fun as well, so might be fun going on a date with her, but you know, if you are not ok with that as her leader, i TOTALLY understand” Miss fortune lied as she smirked, but Ahri didn't know that. 

 

And that made Ahri send a death glare to Miss fortune, with flames in her eye's, tails swaying and twitching in annoyance 

 

“you do whatever you want, I'm not her mother so you don't have to check with me just because I'm the leader of the group” Ahri growled and stomped out from the room, angry, and it frustrated her, because she didn't know why, or why her chest clenched so badly at what Miss fortune said she wanted to take Akali out on a date. 

Akali had other stuff to do, so why would Miss fortune even consider it? 

 

“i didn't know you liked Girls Sarah” Soraka said beside Miss fortune as they watched Ahri leave.

 

“well, can't say I do to 100% i prefer a strong man, but nothing is wrong with a strong woman either” Miss fortune shrugged, and followed after the angry fox. 

Who she had to stop for as she stood still iin the hallway to the living room where the others were. 

 

“time to get the move on Foxy” Miss fortune said, but when she got no response, she checked over Ahri's shoulder. 

To see Ezreal and Akali, doing push-ups on the floor, for the looks of it, seem to be in the middle of who can do more than the other. 

 

Akali's checkered button shirt were off to, leaving her in a cropped stomach shirt. 

Miss fortune, glanced back at Ahri, who directly looked at Akali, a small blush across her cheeks. 

 

“hm, hope you are not drooling over Ez, Ahri, that be really embarrassing for you” miss fortune said and walked by Ahri, who once again gave her a glare.

“102, 103, 104, 105, 106” Syndra counted 

“whose score is that?” Miss fortune asked

“Akali's. what's yours again Ez boy?” Syndra said taunting, to Ezreal making Missfortune realize she only counted Akali's loud to taunt ezreal who seemed to be struggling to do his push-ups. 

Who gave up after Syndra had said that, laying on the floor,  
utterly defeated by Akali who hadn't broken a sweat.

 

Akali stopped as well, sitting down on the floor, and grinned. 

“told ya, there was no way, you beat me, haha “ Akali laughed,  
that only made ezreal groan more.

 

Miss fortune then kneeled down before Akali, touching her biceps.

 

“you're pretty strong, and very attractive as well with those sharp eye's, you might actually be my type “ Miss fortune said, winking at Akali, who looked at her confused and was taken back of what the girl had said. 

 

Akali looked at her, puzzled, but then eye's drifted to Ahri, who glared at them. 

 

“why are you looking at me for?? go date her if you want, see if i care” Ahri spat and turned her heel. 

 

“huh? Who said anything about a date??” Akali said, loud enough for Ahri to hear, but she had disappeared further into the dorm.

 

“me, how about it?” Miss fortune asked Ezreal and Syndra looked at her confused as much Akali did. 

Soraka had just sighed and took her seat in the sofa again, being all to familiar to her past co-worker's attitudes, as much it made her timid, she just didn't care as much. 

 

The three waited for Akali’s answer, who looked after where Ahri had gone off to.

“uh..”

“don't worry, she be fine, she's just a bit grumpy, you know how she can get right?” Miss fortune said, smiling at Akali. 

 

“Uhm sorry but no, and i really should check on her “ Akali said and stood up, grabbing her shirt as she moved past the actor and actresses in a hurry. 

 

“heh Ahri found herself a loyal one” Miss fortune said smiling as she watched Akali go after Ahri

 

“can you please tell me what's going on????” Ezreal almost shouted

 

“lower your voice, you brat, Ahri is just being jealous that someone might steal her precious rapper away from her” Miss fortune said.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ahri, wait!” Akali said, after the angry fox but got ignored, with could only mean,  
she was involved of what caused her anger, she finally managed to catch up to blonde, catching her wrist, holding it gently stopping her from walking away any further. 

 

“let me go” 

 

“you're upset, why should i?” Akali asked, slipping her hand into Ahri's  
instead of holding her wrist. 

“go find Sarah, she seem to like you” Ahri said coldly

“so what if she does? Sorry but i don't care, but i do care and worry about you” Akali said 

 

“....” no answer

 

“What's wrong?” Akali asked, worry in her voice, and Ahri could feel how genuine worried she was for her. 

 

Akali moved in front of Ahri, still holding onto her hand, and placed her second hand on Ahri's shoulder, slowly moving them to behind a corner while Ahri kept looking down,   
Brows knitted and in deep thought. 

 

“today's really exhausting huh?” Akali asked, and gave Ahri a small smile, who glanced at her but then looked back down. 

 

Akali sighed, and let go off Ahri's hand, and for a second Ahri managed to think

“i knew she leaved” 

 

But instead, Akali looked around her and then cupped her cheek, pulling her close and kissed her softly, Ahri closed her eye's, taking in the feeling of Akali kissing her, and then kissing her back, only to pull back shortly after. 

 

“did i do something?” Akali asked, eye's worried. 

 

“...no, I'm mad at myself actually” Ahri finally said, looking away from Akali. 

 

“hey, look at me, it's ok” Akali softly said, tilting her face back so she would look at her again, Ahri's eye's looked pained, Akali noted. 

 

“why are you mad at yourself? What happened? Did they say something to you? Because i will kick them out right away if the-” 

 

“no. They didn't do anything, it's all me, or well maybe Sarah” 

 

“i got mad because…” Ahri stopped, biting her lip as she looked at Akali. 

 

“because i thought Sarah would take you away from me, and it made me feel strange and ...hurt? And then i just got mad” Ahri said, looking puzzled and frustrated with what she was feeling. 

 

Akali smiled softly 

“I'm not going anywhere from you Ahri and don't think to much what you are feeling if it's just bothering you” Akali said, giving a small kiss on Ahri's cheek in reassurance. 

 

“but i only get like this when you are around, this happen before as well; when that guy touched you, usually i don't give damn about these kind of stuff, so why now… why you”   
Ahri muttered, still thinking. 

 

Akali knew what it was, but she didn't want to say, she wanted to let Ahri find out on her own, and even if she did tell her what these symptoms could possible mean, she didn't want to give herself hope or wish think something that might as well go over after a week or two for Ahri, making it incorrect and even if Akali told Ahri, she would have to accept what herself feel for the girl, and that was something she refused to.

It was better to just, continue what they started with was mainly based on mutual attraction with was the only thing at play, rather than something else, but that wouldn't stop Akali from preventing Ahri from feeling the way she did now. 

As long Akali stayed by her side, she wouldn't have to think about what she was feeling and continue on like she always done. 

 

“don't think about it, you only feel worse, but know, i won't leave you, i stay by your side, and only you” Akali said reassuring, and those words actually made Ahri feel better, so she smiled at Akali who smiled back at her. 

 

Ahri cupped Akali’s cheeks, and then pressed a long kiss onto her lips,   
making Akalis sigh into it. 

 

“you look cute when you worry about me” Ahri said and nudged Akalis cheek with the tip of her nose. 

 

“is that why you kissed me?” Akali asked 

 

“i believe so” Ahri purred.

 

“good” Akali thought for herself, afraid of Ahri figuring out whatever she felt, afraid to be loved, because then she have to accept her own feelings. 

 

“so shall we go back to the other's?” Akali asked 

 

“I'm mad at Sarah” Ahri frowned, not feeling up to go back the crew,   
she rather be alone with Akali if she was going to be honest. 

“we fix that then” Akali said and took Ahri's hand intertwining their fingers together and lead her back to the living room, it was quiet on the way back, no one said anything, not quite sure what to say in the first place.

right before they would get it into viewpoint of the living room,  
Ahri stopped and pulled Akali back. 

 

“one moment.” She said and held Akali's face in her hands, and ran her thumb across Akali's lip, slowly but carefully, looking into Akali's eye's making the girl swallow, as Ahri wiped away some of her own lipstick that gotten there.

“w-what did you do that for??” 

“my lipstick” 

 

“ahh” Akali nodded controlling her previous blush and then entered the living room where the others waited. with Ahri following behind her

“we are back, sorry about that” Akali smiled apologizing 

“you don't have to say sorry, it we are used to Ahri getting pissed off and walking off “ Ezreal laughed

“yea, and you didn't do anything dear” Miss Fortune said, given her a look, and then to Ahri, who for one looked calm, but her Aura screamed “run” 

She grabbed Akali's arm, making her follow her to their previous spot on the sofa and sitting them down, this time much closer, so their legs brushed against each other. 

 

“you two look cozy, I'm surprised you managed to bring grumpy tails back “  
Miss Fortune said, smirking at Ahri. 

Ahri glared at her, given her a warning look. 

Akali decided it was probably not the best idea to interact with Miss fortune  
anymore so she instead leaned back in the sofa relaxing. 

 

“ok geez fine, I'm sorry for saying what i said to you Ahri, it was a joke, i only wanted to see your reaction and i think it proved me right don't you think?” 

 

Ahri looked at her with a puzzles look and was about to ask why and what she meant. 

“what do you…-”

Akali noticed as well so fake stretched her arms and then laid in across Ahri's shoulder nonchalant, earning Ahri's attention away from miss fortune, stopping her sentence to look at Akali. 

 

“what? My arms are a bit tired from beating Ezreal at push ups “ Akali said innocent. 

“HEY!” Ezreal shouted, feeling salty he lost, he thought he had more strength then that. 

 

The others looked surprised at Ahri for letting Akali have her arm basically around her. 

 

“did you order my spicy ramen?” Akali asked trying to change the topic and mode to a casual one. 

 

“yes, it should be here in five minutes” Ahri replied, looking away from Akali. 

“neat, hey Ez, if you want you can try beating me at sit ups instead or really anything, you seem to like a challenge” Akali asked, distracting the guy so he couldn't put the two girls on the spot further like he did before. 

 

“ YOU'RE ON.” Ezreal said, feeling ready to redeem his pride. 

 

And while the two discusses on what to do. 

 

Ahri and Miss Fortune exchanged a look, that said they agree to they drop whatever of what happened earlier” 

 

 

Ahri sighed and then leaned closer to Akali, so she leaned against her shoulder,   
suddenly feeling exhausted from everything that happened that day, and just listen in to whatever Akali and Ezreal were debating about what to do for challenge. 

 

Syndra noticed the two instead this time, and the duos sudden growth of closeness they shared. 

“do you think, there really is something going in between them? Or have Ahri just become less unbothered of people being close to her?” she whispered to Miss fortune, who took a look at the two and then smiled. 

 

“i KNOW there's something going on, and no, i just think that Akali seem to give comfort rather than uncomfort to Ahri” Miss fortune chuckled. 

 

“that's new… it's almost cute “ Syndra said 

“haha, i know right? Who would knew Ahri could be capable of catching feelings, even though she don't understand what they are herself” miss fortune said smiling as she looked at Ahri, who seemed comfortable, happy that she finally but slowly are opening up to someone.  
after a hour or two, the actresses and actors went to their own homes, with no one saying any further remarks about Akali and Ahri.

 

 

the day continued and the two decided to just take it easy and chill inside the dorm for the rest of of the day, as today been exhastunting enough. 

Akali showed Ahri what she was currently working on and Ahri tried helping her, then again rap wasn't really Ahri's area of talent. 

Regardless they had fun coming up with ideas and mixing them as their taste was polar opposites.

 

Then night fell. 

 

It had already been 20 minutes since the two said good night, but things felt off as they tried to sleep thoughts spiraling of everything that happen   
Neither being able to sleep. 

 

Akali sighed loudly and turned in her bed, not finding a comfy position, so her thoughts wandered, thinking about Ahri and how different their relation are now from then before.

Would she believe it, if someone told her this would happen? Akali didn't think so. 

In the midst of her thoughts, she decided to go check Ahri's private instagram, and see if she updated anything. With in fact she had

And the picture made her smile as it was a selfie they taken together from before. 

Caption saying “things been messy lately but maybe it's a bit easier to be in this mess with you ♡” it Said and Akali's account were tagged as well

If this had been their public accounts, it would probably be like putting more fuel to the fire.

But only a very few could see these posts, most being friends or other celebrities they  
were in contact with, so it was fine.

 

Akali liked the photo, smiling and thought of a good comment to write, while she looked at Ahri's older photos, liking some here and there but before she could come up with a good comment.

a message popped up, and when she saw who, it didn't even take a second for her to open it.

 

-Foxy: you awake? 

-Rouge: yeahh, can't sleep lol

-Foxy: so instead, you are stalking my insta profile? Noted, u know to be less obvious, you can always search my name ;) ♡ 

-Rouge: it's not you who taken them or posted, so not the same thing T-T 

 

It took a couple of minutes before a reply came and Akali thought the girl might fallen asleep already 

But after a few min another reply came. 

 

-Foxy: want to sleep together? 

 

What? Was she seeing this right? Akali thought and stared at the message, sure they already done it, but Akali thought that was only because Ahri had still been affected from Alcohol, if that even were the case in the first place So she weren't quite sure how to react to the offer. 

 

Akali shut her phone and went up from bed shaking Her head, she must be seeing things.

So she was instead going to go get some water and then try to sleep again.

But when she opened the door she was meet With golden eyes and a surprised expression.

 

Ahri held her hand up in a motion as if she had just been about to knock. 

 

“Akali, what a pleasure to see you” 

“y-yeah, you to…” 

Ahri looked at her, waiting for Akali to do or say something. 

“Are you going to let me in or what?” 

 

“huh? Ah yeah, sure “ Akali said and moved away So Ahri could walk in, and as soon she did.

She laid down on Akali's bed, grabbing a pillow

Akali watched the girl, forgetting about the water So she closed the door and climbed into bed again Next to Ahri taking her place next up her. 

With the fox wrapping her arms around Akali.

“ only sleep ok?” Akali said so the fox wouldn't get any funny ideas. Ahri let out a sigh

 

“already ahead of you” 

 

Akali didn't answer and instead let herself relax instead of being tense, letting the older girl   
Spoon her. 

And it honestly didn't take long before both had fell Asleep, feeling comfy and safe with each others.


	7. Chapter 7

After that night, it became a common thing that they shared a bed instead of sleeping alone, and the amount of interaction and kissing increases a lot.

 

They were mostly doing things together now rather than alone, feeling that it's more comfy to   
and fun to just be together as much they learned about new stuff, but they tried to keep away from the public eye as much they could, as the rumours were still very active, Ahri had hard time understanding all of Akali's hobbies but if they made her happy she Wouldn't take that away from her. 

Akali on the other didn't exactly think all of Ahri’s Tea meeting with people, and excessive shopping trips and fashion shows were fun. 

But she did enjoy watching Ahri enjoying herself And she learned a lot from it as well getting new contacts, with Ahri had said is really good If you one day need something, so mutals   
And making contacts were good. 

 

Akali sat currently in the living room sofa Paper sheets all around her, that contained  
several of her work in progress, while the TV Random music videos of different   
artists for Inspiration. She were stuck though as nothing Seemed to be “this is it” for her, she scratched her Head with the pencil sighing. 

 

“you're sighing a lot, and not in the way i like it~” 

Ahri said as she stepped into the living room. Giving Akali a flirty smile. 

“nothing i come up with is good enough or for us to use, sure some i can use but then it's for my Street performances but for K/da? Nah” Akali Said and flinged the pen somewhere into the room. From frustration.

 

“... and now i have to get my pen somewhere” 

 

Ahri sat down next to Akali grabbing some of the works, scanning through them. 

“these are all really good though” she said 

 

“you would think that, but they don't give of Our style “ Akali complained and instead  
hugged Ahri pulling her into her lap as the fox   
read through The rap lyrics, who weren't faced by it at all. And instead leaned back against Akali In a comfortable position. 

“do they have to be in everyone's style combined? Really, the focus is mostly on you in the rap part anyway, so why not take all glory for that moment?”

 

“i don't know, just doesn't feel right” Akali mumbled Against Ahri's back. 

 

“hmm you know… i still do some singles time to time And it be nice to have some rap in them, maybe we could collab? And i know you will get lots of inspiration from me” Ahri said as she turned around in Akali's lap, facing her instead and winked at her. 

 

“wait, really? But what about Kai'sa and Eve?” Akali asked making Ahri roll her eye's. 

“we all have some solo projects here and there making collabs with others, i simply want the best of the best who actually works hard for her work if they collab with me, and i want you, so why not?” Ahri asked and smiled at Akali who smiled back and blushed a bit from the praise. 

“when you say it like that, how can i refuse?” Akali laughed and quickly gave the other girl  
a kiss. 

 

Earning Ahri to smile, and then collecting all paper sheets around them. 

 

“you worked enough for today “ Ahri stated and put all the papers on the floor together.

And then immediately cupped Akalis face to kiss her again, pushing her down on the sofa as Akali let The girl sit on her stomach and pin her down. 

“you like this a bit to much” Akali laughed in between kisses.

“what can i say? You are a great kisser~” 

Ahri purred and trailed kisses onto Akali's jaw down to her neck.

As Akali ran her hands up Ahri's thighs up to her Hip and Waist, pulling her close, capturing Ahri's lips again.

The two made out for a while not having a care in the world, feeling more needy each time They touched, and kissed each other, as if they Just couldn't get enough.

 

But Akali's stomach growled, thus Ahri stopping Kissing her to give her “what was that” look

 

“are you hungry Akali?” 

 

“uhmm maybe? “ another growl. This time Akali blushed out of embarrassment.

 

“... let's get you food” Ahri said sighing but then laughed slightly as she climbed off Akali  
To get her phone to call a restaurant 

But Akali pulled Ahri back and, grabbed her Phone.

 

“let's cook something together “ Akali suggested But Ahri didn't look impressed by the ideá 

 

“do you know how to make anything beside from instant ramen?” Ahri said crossing her arms

“can't know unless we try “ Akali said and winked

 

Ahri looked at the girl for a short while then shook her head, and leaned in to kiss Akali on the cheek.

 

“let's go out and eat instead, it was a while ago, we been inside to much” Ahri said 

 

“is that really a good idea? I mean any sighting of us together just make the rumour stronger “ Akali said sighing 

“so unless we get Eve for example, since Kai'sa is at home currently, to join us, to be safe” she continued.

 

“Eve huh…” 

 

……

 

It didn't take to long after that they stood Outside Evelynn's luxury house, smiling at the Diva who looked at the two and why they were there.

 

“hey Eve, want to hang out? Me and Ahri is going to grab something to eat, and we thought, hey why not invite Evelynn” Akali grinned and invited herself into Evelynn’s house, stepping into the huge hallway, while Ahri smiled apologetic. 

 

“is that why you are here? To go eat? I thought we had gotten a random work to do” Evelynn sighed, massaging her temple. 

 

“we can't just go the two of us, because of the rumours” Ahri then said thinking it's better to be straight to the point. 

 

Evelynn looked between the two. 

 

“Akali dear, i didn't expect you to be so chill with this rumour going around, i expected you to be more…” Evelynn started and thought of a good wording

 

“ in denial and disprove it and not engage with Ahri to spread it and.. hm you know a blushing mess” 

 

“haha… yeah i guess, but we been inside the house dorm for days now, and ordering food is getting stale and neither can cook either, so here we are” Akali shrugged, not being bothered with it at all as it was partly true anyway and she being used to Ahri by now.

 

Evelynn looked at Ahri who looked at her nails bored, waiting for an answer. 

 

“what happened while i been gone? You guys were never spending time together unless it was required” 

 

The Diva looked between the two who exchanged a look, both thinking of what to say. 

“Akali is fun to hangout with and it's different from what i usually do, diversity is good for you” Ahri said And stood behind Akali and put her hands on her Shoulders. 

 

“i told you this but you never listened to me” Eve said, making Akali glance at Ahri wondering why.

“what matters is that I'm doing it now aren't it?” Ahri stubbornly said, starting to feel annoyed by Evelynn's questioning of them being close now. 

 

Like why can't they? Sure they have their differences and haven't really hanged out much to not at all in the past. But things changes. 

 

“I'm suspicious on why you are doing it Ahri” Evelynn said accusing. 

Akali then sighed loudly 

“fine, i go eat alone somewhere if it such a problem geezz” Akali said and headed outside again

Making Ahri glare quickly at Evelynn to have made Akali annoyed. Before following after Akali. 

 

“are you coming or not? This can be discussed elsewhere” Ahri asked before she would   
Go after Akali. 

Evelynn shook her head then smiled. 

“yeah, somebody need to babysit you two, so you don't get into more trouble “ Evelyn said and waved Ahri off 

“go get our girl before she ditch us, I'm getting the car” Eve said and started to leave towards her car huge garage.

Ahri went after Akali and when she caught upTo her she put her arm around Akali's so she hugged it a bit. 

“Evelynn is getting the car “ Ahri said.

“so she's joining after all?” 

“would seem so, anyhow, why are you irritated?” 

 

“I'm not, it's just tiring to hear everybody having to question why, we spend time together, is it really that strange?” Akali said and rolled her eye's. 

“you know it is, we went from never really spending time to, well… you know “ Ahri winked

 

Akali blushed slightly but then smirked

 

“we're having quite fun don't you think?” Akali said And stopped walking, facing Ahri. 

 

“very fun” Ahri giggled, putting her arms around Akali's neck instead, while Akali placed her hands On the blondes hip. 

 

“this is quite risky, what if the owner of this yard see us?” Ahri said in a lowtone, as if she didn't really care anyway if they were seen or not. 

 

“she's probably picking out the right car, besides I'm sure we can't hide it forever, she know sooner or later” Akali said leaning in closer, While Ahri gladly took the invitation to kiss the girl, but Akali had to pull away as Ahri got a bit to excited. 

“not outside, later “ Akali winked, but Ahri frowned.

 

“you're lame” 

 

“I'm awesome, and heh, I'm starting to think you're the one who enjoys this the most” 

 

Ahri was about to answer but it was at that moment The garage door opened and Evelynn's drove out and stopped before them. 

 

Akali opened the back seat door, and gestured AhriTo take a seat. 

“after you M'lady” The rapper said and smiled

Ahri just rolled her eye's at her

 

“again. Lame” 

“you secretly like it” was the last thing Akali said   
Before she shut the door and walked around The car to take a seat in the front seat. 

 

“you're sitting in the front?” Ahri asked as soon She got inside. 

 

“yeah, i know you prefer to sit in the back, i however like it in front” Akali said and gave a apologetic smile Before she turned her head to Evelynn

“what's up Eve?” 

 

“babysitting my members from not worsing their rumour apparently“ Evelynn said and started to drive the town. 

Akali just laughed

“sorry for disturbing you” 

“it's fine, and it was a while since we got to hang out, to bad Kai'sa isn't here” Evelynn said

 

“she will probably get grumpy when she finds out we all three hanged out without her” Ahri said from the Back. 

 

“I'm sure she's having a blast with the pizza delivery girl and visiting her pops” Akali reassured 

Evelynn nodded. 

“yes, VERY fun, I'm glad that she probably can get laid so they can stop eye fu*ing each other everytime they see each other and for Kai'sa to stop talking so much about her” Evelynn said 

 

“oh come on, she's in love, let her be” Akali laughed

 

“Love is for babies “ Both Ahri and Evelynn said at the same time. 

 

“....” Akali looked at the car mirror to look at Ahri through it, feeling her heart sting a bit, but she knew this already, and even if Ahri felt something for her. 

She didn't know what it was anyway and wouldn't link it to actual feelings. 

“yeah yeah, just because you never been in love, doesn't have to make you two such grumps about it” Akali said instead and shook of the stingy feeling.

 

“oh? Are you saying you been in love before Sweetie?” Evelynn asked, making Akali to stop and think what she should say. 

 

“i don't know, it's complicated “ she eventually said, trying to not look at Ahri through the mirror again

This time being a bit harder as she could see in the corner of her eye, from the mirror that Ahri looked at her. 

 

“we Are here “ Evelynn then said, parking her car at the side. 

 

“we didn't even decided where to eat” Ahri pointed out 

“you dragged me out randomly, so I'm deciding where to eat” Evelynn simply said and stepped out From the car, with had attracted several fans who all knew about how many of Eves expensive cars looked like. 

Phones were out, taking pictures of the star 

Akali and Ahri stepped out as well, getting the fans who spotted the car to roar more. 

“hmm lots of people today” Ahri said in a low voice so only Akali and Evelynn could hear. 

“it's the weekend, of course there is” Evelyn said and waved to all fans, as they past them. 

But for obvious reason a few followed after them, to Take more photos and trying to get some autographs

Ahri felt her leader role kick in and stepped in front of Akali and Evelynn 

“hi everyone, sorry today we won't be handing out autographs, and try not to take as many photos but do come to our next fan meeting and i give you something to take a photo of “ Ahri said winking at the crowd all who cheered

Ahri then spotted Akali taking a photo with a fan on the side, obviously not listening.

 

“Akali, what did i just say?” Ahri said and gave Akali a stern look

“huh? Oh right. Sorry “ Akali laughed and walked back to the other two girls, taking her place next to Ahri to wave at some more fans. 

“you're uncontrollable “ Ahri sighed and fixed some of Akali's bangs that were out of place through reflex and small habit she created from the last days. 

Making the crowd roar again and shouted “ninjafox” 

A term Akali hadn't heard before, Ahri had, it was what fans called them and why she had named her photo album of them after that name. 

 

Akali laughed Awkwardly and blushed as she took some steps back to stand by Evelynn instead, feeling it might be a bit safer. 

The three made way through the crowd to get to the restaurant, it was quite well hidden, a perfect location for people like them to eat in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

The three sat down a table inside the restaurant opening up the menu they gotten when they walked in, it was quite the fancy looking Restaurant, with really shouldn't had been Surprise since it was Evelynn who chose the Restaurant.

Ahri seemed pleased as well since Both of them both favoured the more luxury stuff Akali didn't mind it, but she weren't exactly picky about it either.

She just thinks certain stuff cost way to much when you can get as good things for much cheaper price, only that the out look on it isn't as fancy.

Akali looked through the menu, not seeing anything she particular would like to eat. 

Aka there were no spicy ramen. 

 

“have you decided yet?” Ahri asked the girl who mumbled a “no, there isn't any ramen” 

Ahri rolled her eye's. 

“just decide on something “ 

 

“everything is expensive” Akali said scratching her head.

 

“honey, you should have enough money to buy this restaurant, since all you do is save your money, what are you talking about” Evelyn said

“Listen! I just don't like throwing money around me like you two does” Akali countered 

 

“oh my god, i will just order you something and i pay for it ok?” Ahri then said, taking the menu from Akali

“point proven” Akali smirked

 

“was there something else you feel like? How about Sashimi? you like that right?” Ahri asked the youngest

 

“the Sashimi is really expensive here though ” Akali said. 

 

Ahri didn't say anything and just waved over the Waitress and took everyone's orders.

 

“you really don't have to pay for me Ahri” Akali said, feeling a bit bad that the girl  
would pay for her

“don't worry, just keep saving your money, i got you” 

Ahri said and placed her hand over Akali's thigh Smiling reassuring at her 

but then pressed down further, making Akali jump a bit in her seat, slamming  
her knee into the table.

“...you ok Akali?” Evelynn asked and watched Akali over the table and then to  
Ahri who smiled innocent.

“i-im fine…” Akali stuttered as Ahri had decided it's a perfect timing to play tease  
by running her hand across Akali’s thighs caressing them.

“so Evelynn, have you had some fun on our free time? got any new hook ups?” Ahri smiled  
as she stopped teasing Akali for now, just resting her hand on her knee.

but Akali knew better, then to think she wouldn't do anything again.

“i found a interesting magician, but i don’t know if he’s worthy to see me again” Evelynn shrugged her shoulders.

“is he any good?” Ahri asked

“i guess, but i had better ahah” Evelynn answered, and laughed

“what about you foxy? run away to any hotels with people?” Evelynn smirked.

Akali felt awkward about this topic, she wasn't surprised that the two would talk about such topic as the two got lot of hooks up in the past, well Evelynn still are, while Ahri cooled down with it.

“hmm, i’m having one im having fun with, that’s quite interesting, very attractive, great kisser, and they know martial arts “ Ahri said, squeezing Akali’s leg again.

who fought hard to hold back a blush from spreading, so she bite down on her lip  
looking at some weird painting that were next to their table, she had tried removing  
Ahri’s hand, but when she did, it only went further up, and she were definitely not going  
to try her luck on how far the girl would go.

she was surprised Ahri would do this, right in front on Evelynn, but that could been part of  
Ahri’s plan as well, doing it now, so she couldn't say or do anything drastic to make  
her stop, and it didn't help the fox were shamelessly talking about her to Evelynn  
in ‘THAT’ way.

“oh? kissing? i thought you didn't allow that, how are they in bed though?” Evelynn asked, making Ahri giggle

“they are a special case, so i revoked the rule, and we haven’t slept together…  
yet..” Ahri added, 

“what? why not? what happened to no chaining down?” Evelynn asked confused but equally as interested, as this was new.

“i don’t think they are ready to handle me in that stage quite yet” Ahri said smirking.

and that was about how much Akali could handled, was that Ahri’s way to say, she  
wanted more? leave it to Ahri to find the most teasing way to say it, but just imaging  
doing -that- with the girl, sent her into overdrive, and lost on what she should do  
all while Ahri caressed her thighs.

she she quickly stood up, red as tomato

“i uh.. i think i have a fever, i need to go to the bathroom” Akali said, before any of them could discuss their matter further, refusing eye contact or even to look at Ahri.

because if she did, she would probably give it all away.

 

“you do look red, take your time Akali~ i order you some water to cool down when you come back” Ahri said in a teasing tone.

 

“r-right...thanks…” Akali muttered.

 

“will you be ok? because you look REALLY red, honey” Evelynn asked concerned.

 

“i be fine… r-really, just need to cool off then i'm good” Akali said awkwardly, feeling Ahri’s eyes piercing through her.

and with that, Akali were gone in a flash, escaping to the bathroom.

and when inside, she let out a breath she had held in.

“that FOX, how could she do that, right there and say all those things, i swear to god,  
she will be the death of me” Akali ranted, and then went over to the sink, splashing water  
on her face to cool down.

 

 

at the table the girls, looked after Akali, Evelynn a bit concerned, as Ahri looked  
amused.

 

“you really shouldn't tease her that much, let the girl breath once in a while” Evelynn then said

 

“ah… so you know” 

“you weren’t exactly making it hard, maybe you could maybe fooled Kai’sa but not me”

 

“Akali’s cute blushing gave it away right?” Ahri asked, smiling.

 

“not really, you gave it away by giving away so much information of her, the only way you could know that much, is if you spend actually time with them, and the only person you bonded with, over our break, is her, and since your description also fits her, it wasn’t that  
hard to figure out” Evelynn said and grabbed her drink that just arrived along with their food.

 

“hehe~ aren't she adorable?” Ahri said, almosting sounding as if she bragged.

 

“yeah it was cute, but really… i thought i told you, to stop if something was going on between you and Akali. Both you and i know, we aren't the type to be chained down, and Akali  
isn’t like us, she needs someone that will stay by her, and not toyed with, that girl may pretend to be tough but her heart is pure” Evelyn said warning Ahri.

 

“it’s fine, so what if she likes me? we are having fun, and i won’t simply ditch her, i still give her attention” Ahri said, making Evelynn sigh.

“that won’t be enough in the future” Evelynn said, and Ahri didn’t quite understand  
what she meant

“why do you care anyway?” Ahri asked a bit annoyed now.

“because it WILL cause problem for our group, you know? K/da? what if something happens, and we won't be able to work probably without you two wanting to rip each other’s throats out  
because of your little game?” Evelynn said now giving the glare on the other side of the  
table a glare.

“don’t you think i would tried something with her as well, if she were not a member? it’s  
as you said, she’s attractive, and have you seen her body? she’s ripped, but also a soft person, that’s thoughtful, she’s a perfect power bottom for people like us” Evelynn continued.

 

“i’m not sure i like how you pay this close attention to Akali, Eve” Ahri warned

 

“ my god, i won’t touch her if that’s what you are worried about, when did you become so possessive?” Evelynn rolled her eye’s.

 

“she’s simply MY power bottom, i bet you're just jealous” Ahri said

“who’s a power bottom?” Akali then asked, who had returned and look mostly recovered.

 

“you are” both of the girls at the table said in usion

 

“........” 

“i’m leaving” Akali said and started to walk out, she were not going to do this

but Ahri got up quickly and pulled her back to her seat.

 

“no, we are going to eat” 

 

“ugh. fine. and why are you two talking about this, when im RIGHT HERE” Akali said being  
obviously being grumpy about it.

 

“evelynn figured it out” Arhi said, making Akali sigh.

“so you are a great kisser huh?” Evelynn smirked at Akali, who blushed again

“c-can we please not discuss this?” 

 

“anyway, Ahri, im NOT jealous, I honestly don’t care at all what you two are doing,  
sure give me the juicy tea but all i’m saying is, use your brain and think of all consequences” 

“and, what i told you Ahri, i really hope you know what you´re doing and how to handle things  
if you run into problem, i’m not going to help you if you mess up” Evelynn said, sternly.

Ahri sighed and rolled her eye’s

“yeah yeah, stop worrying so much, it’s fine, we, are fine” Ahri said and smiled at Akali

who looked a bit confused on what they were talking about, but the two completely  
dismissed the topic, and she had a feeling it was best not to ask, and that  
they wouldn't tell her anyway, even if she asked.

the three ate their food, and small talked here and there.

 

“oh by the way, just so you know, I AM happy for you Akali, with the whole thing with you and Ahri, looks like things turned out just right for you and your feelings” Evelynn brought up 

Akali blushed a bit, but were silent, she didn't know what to say.

“im not.. its not.. uhmm... “ Akali sighed.

“really, you still haven’t admitted it? after all this time?” Ahri giggled 

 

“it’s complicated” Akali stated, and looked down at her food

 

“why? so you like her, how can it be complicated?” Evelynn asked, and was about to  
press on more, but Ahri, noticed Akali’s mood slowly switching.

“it’s fine, you don’t have to say or explain” Ahri said, looking at Akali worried, whatever  
it was, it always made Akali go into a bad mode, and at this point, it really did  
worry the leader, because Akali always looked so troubled with it.

 

Evelynn looked at the two, thinking of what it could be, dismissing the topic  
as neither of them looked like they wanted to talk about it, but she were surprised  
that Akali didn’t press back on about how Ahri, felt. 

she knows how Ahri are, so why is she so fine with everything?

then again, she didn’t know that Akali already knew, the girl could possible like her  
only Ahri herself don't know it, and in Evelynn’s world, Ahri having feelings for someone  
simply didn't exist, and maybe that's why she were worried about whatever they were doing  
could possibly go so wrong.

 

after dinner, Evelynn drove the two to their house dorm, the two had asked if she wanted to  
join them and spend some more time, but the Diva had refused, saying she  
don’t want to disturb them on their private time as she winked and then drove off.

 

as the two girls were walking the last meeters towards their house dorm.

Akali stopped in her tracks. looking at a car she recognised, for a while.

 

no. it couldn't be. they never visited, and they wouldn't drive that far.

she thought and dismissed the thought and jogged up to Akali who had  
walked ahead of her, catching her hand in hers when she caught up.

“well today was eventful, and i will seriously punish you for messing with me in the restaurant” Akali said, but no answer came from Ahri, who had stopped completely not entering their house.

 

“what’s wrong Ahri?” Akali asked, and then looked the direction were Ahri were looking.

 

“i think you have visitors” 

 

and her stomach dropped and felt herself freeze, And immediately let go of Ahri's hand.

 

“Akali, honey! guess who decided to drop by for a surprise visit?” a tall muscular man said rocking the same hair color as Akali with a few similar traits, next to him standing another fit man, having quite the stern look on his face, and younger looking guy, seemly in Akali’s and Ahri's age group.

 

“what are you all doing here?” Akali said, eyes grown cold.

“aren't you happy to see your fathers and brother, girl? where’s the respect?” 

 

“not particular Zed. take Shen and Kayn home again, i have no business with you right now”

 

Ahri looked between Akali and the men.

fathers? as if they both are her father? things then clicked for Ahri, with made Ahri realise one thing after the other.

 

Akali had gay parents, and the only thing Ahri knew more about Akali family was that she had big differences with them and had a hard time while she lived with them, resulting in she  
did everything to not be like them or follow their path. 

ultimately resulting in her leaving home to find her own path

 

that’s why Akali were stubbornly refusing her feeling for her, she didn’t want to be like her parents in that spectrum, that’s why she got mad, when Ahri pointed out she weren't the  
first girl to have feelings for her.

she had hit a nerve, suggesting she’s like her parents, by liking someone of the  
same gender, but she obviously did anyway, and Akali knew that very well, it  
was never about she accepting her feelings for Ahri.

it was accepting she were like her parents she always rebelled against.

that's why it was complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, just wanted to say thank you to all who comments and all for reading and supporting this fic<3 it means so much and holy crap i did not expect ppl to actually read this, so it makes me really happy when i see you do :D sorry about the small cliffhanger, i will update tomorrow and try finishing two chapters after that one, so i have some more backup works as, im starting to catch up to my self lmao, UNTIL THEN. THANK YOU ALL AND ILY<3


	9. Chapter 9

“we heard you and your group members had a break from work, and when you didn't come home, I contacted your father and brother and convinced them to join me to visit you since it was such a long time ago Akali” The tallest of the three said

 

“there's a reason for that” Akali simply said

“come on sis, don't be such a salty bitch” 

 

The younger looking said as he walked up to Akali and Ahri, eye's focusing on Ahri. 

 

“hi by the way, I'm Akali's step brother, Kayn, it's a pleasure to meet You Ahri, I'm quite the fan” Kayn said, bowing down and took Ahri's hand, giving it a light kiss. 

“ehm.. it-” 

 

“you dare to touch my leader without permission?” Akali interrupted grabbing the collar of Kayn's shirt, pushing him away from Ahri. 

 

“i was just introducing myself, chill” Kayn said smirking making Akali's eye's grow colder. 

 

“Shen, why haven't you put some discipline on her yet? This wouldn't have happened if i took care of her as well “ the guy Akali called Zed from before, said. Crossing his arms as if he were unimpressed and disappointed. Probably both. 

 

“i won't force her to stay with me, she wanted to leave and look at her, She's doing fine in the music business and she has a cute girlfriend” Shen said

 

The girls blushed a bit from the term ‘girlfriends’ 

Ahri smiled a bit awkwardly, Akali frowned. 

 

“she's not my girlfriend, she's my member and friend and my leader “ Akali stated

 

“ahh.. i see, my bad then, either way it's nice to meet you err Ahri was it? I'm Akali’s Dad, Shen.” Shen said and walked up to Ahri reaching out his hand for a handshake. 

Ahri took it and smiled at him. 

 

“yes, that would be me, it's nice to meet you Shen and to see Akali's family, we don't hear much about you so it's nice to see her family” Ahri said. 

 

“i could guess so, she's not talkative when it comes to us” Shen awkwardly laugh, making Akali roll Her eyes. 

“maybe if you didn't try to make me exactly like you and given me the freedom i needed, it wouldn't have to be like that” Akali mumbled under her breath

 

Ahri looked at the frowning man. 

 

“zed.” was all he said as a introducing

 

“right..” Ahri said not quite sure what to say to him More. 

 

“will you all stay for long?” Akali asked sighing

“a few hours “ Shen replied 

 

“well let's go inside and get it over with then” Akali said, already feeling tired.

 

And when inside they walked around for a bit Looking around the dorm. 

 

Akali walked next to Ahri, ready to sleep and never talk about this day again, as she muttered curses under her breath.

 

“calm down… you're so tense” Ahri whispered, notching Akali haven't relaxed since she saw her family. 

“i can't…” Akali mumbled 

And in that moment, Kayn jumped out throwing a punch at Akali out of nowhere but she luckily blocked it with her forearm but winched in pain As she weren't prepared to properly counter it.

 

Kayn laughed 

“i see your still able to able to block attacks, poorly that is” 

 

“ah, Ahri, please don't misunderstand, it's something we usually did at home, to keep the training up you know? “ Kayn added quick

 

“uhm, i see… seems very dangerous though “ Ahri said and ler her Hand rest on Akali's shoulder.

In front of them, Zed looked at them, and when Akali noticed, she stopped holding her arm that gotten the punch, letting it fall, as if the pain didn't bother her anymore. 

 

This worried Ahri, especially since Akali didn't say anything, but she didn't want to press to hard on something, if Akali didn't speak up about it. especially since she weren't in a good mood to begin with.

With itself Ahri didn't understand why she wouldn't speak up.

 

They all settled in the living room eventually 

 

“it's quite the big dorm, really comfy to” Shen Said 

 

“thank you, all members have helped out decorating it” Ahri politely smiled, the smile she usually give to interviewers and such. 

she honestly didn't like how they suddenly got guests either, but since it's Akali's family, she decided to put her polite face on.

“speaking of, will the other K/da members join to? It be nice to meet you all, well aside from Akali haha” Kayn said giving Akali a taunting look.

 

“they both are at their home, during the break” Akali decided to answer for Ahri.

“shame” Kayn said and shrugged and then look At Ahri. 

 

“i hope my step-sis isn't giving you problems, she can be quite the handful “ Kayn said grinning 

 

Akali didn't like him talking to Ahri so casually.

 

“you should come home and finish your training instead of playing famous, this is purely unnecessary wasted time, you will make the group flop” Zed then said to Akali, taking her focus away from Ahri and Kayn.

 

“why? I'm done with trying to finish it, if i practice it's because i myself want it and I'm to busy with our music to put too much time on it anyway, say what you want, I'm not going back” Akali said, trying to ignore his words making Zed shake his head. 

“disappointment as always” Zed said, and Akali looked at Shen who only smiled apologizing to her. 

 

She hated this, her self-esteem were dropping as well, she weren't good enough. She never was. She hated how they affected her, she thought she wouldn't be affected, yet she were.

She clenched her fist, thinking only a few more hours, then they will be gone.

She glanced back at Ahri, who to her surprise gave Kayn one of her real smiles, and not her -i smile only to be polite for my image- 

 

Something Kayn had said, amused Ahri. 

 

“I'll go make tea…” Akali said, standing up,and left to the kitchen, glancing at Ahri, who didn't seem to notice, She let out a sigh and shook her head, ignoring the heavy feeling of sadness over her chest.

Trying to not let her anger out, trying to not let what Zed told her, get to her.   
Trying to justify how Shen, her real father didn't do anything.

It was to much, so she let out her frustration by taking a swing on the wall, with only hurt her Hand As it was a solid one

She had hoped, Ahri would followed after her, but she didn't, and that hurt to, instead Shen walked in and awkwardly Scratched the nape of his neck.

 

“what do you want?” Akali said, withdrawing her hand again

“I'm sorry for imposing on you and not contacting you in beforehand” he said 

“oh now you're sorry? Where was your sorry when Zed kept saying how much of a disappointment i am? Or how it's me who will make my group flop? Or when Kayn freaking punched me in my own damn home? Or should i bring up all the times i ended up hurt because of Zeds insane training methods that you agreed to? yeah. You should be sorry.” 

 

“i was just worried you would say no or not take the call at all… and Kayn handled those training well.. i just wanted you to be strong and be like the rest” 

“no dad. He didn't! He just acts like it, he cheated most of the time anyway and took the easy way out by pointing out all MY flaws, and I'm not like you ok?”

 

Akali glared at him, but then sighed. It was not Shens fault, it was Zed. It's always Zed. 

Shen was simply not understanding enough how much it Affected Akali, and Kayn. Well Kayn were a cocky jerk that only tried to impress his father and get his acknowledgment. Not that any of their treatment to her were anyway, but her anger should mostly be focused on Zed and not Shen.

So Akali took a deep breath and sighed

 

“dad, I'm not completely dismissive about you, and if it just been you, it had been better, that i could handled without feeling mad, but why bring Zed and Kayn?” 

 

“they wanted to see you, it's been even longer for them, and Kayn-” 

 

“wanted to meet Ahri and so they can gloat about how weak i gotten” Akali said with a disgusted expression. 

 

“is it that bad, him meeting your member?” Shen asked, ignoring the last statement, no surprise there Akali thought. 

 

“I'm worried about his intention” Akali simply said while she put everything together, choosing Ahri's favorite tea.

 

“he's young, let hi-” 

 

“no. I will not let him make a move and socialize with Ahri simply because he's a fan and think he gets to do what he wants because I'm his step sister” Akali growled, glaring at Shen.

 

“it won't be that bad” Shen tried but Akali weren't having it. 

“it will, because all i want is to punch him myself for trying to take away her attention” Akali said Shen watched her daughter, and something in her eyes seemed to be more pained about the idea of Kayn and Ahri then Zed hurtful words or her disappointment in him.

“Akali do you…”

“just take these and place them at the living room desk” Akali interrupted giving him some cups while she held onto the can.

“Akali, you come a long way, i know you hate the idea of being like me or your Father, but if you like her, please don't hold that back. for your own sake…”

“...”

 

Shen just sighed and walked back to the living room with Akali behind him,   
Thinking of what he said.

 

Kayn and Ahri were still talking, making The pit in Akali's stomach, deeper, especially when  
Akali heard Ahri's giggle at something he said.

 

Regardless Akali sat down next to Ahri, purposely so that their shoulder brushed against each other.

“Ahri, I made you your favorite tea” Akali said, trying to earn Ahri’s attention away from Kayn but she didn’t get any reaction. 

this made her quite bitter, and started to get thoughts how Ahri would probably ditch her now, she knew, Kayn could get girls quite easy.

because she knew he was attractive to them, and has the infamous -bad boy- vibe other girls tended to get drawn to, it disgusted Akali as soon she thought about it.

but then she snapped out of her bad thoughts. 

No Ahri wouldn't go for some fuck boy like him. 

she didn’t want to believe Ahri would jump to Kayn after everything, then again…   
they didn’t have anything official at all, if she would do something with kayn it would exactly be like what she and Ahri did.

she had no right to be jealous over this, she thought.

 

“Akali, show me your arm” Zed then said, who had walked up to her seat.

“it’s fine, you don’t have to examine it to then, school me for not blocking the punch properly” Akali said without looking at him.

Zed then took the arm by force looking at it.  
Making the pain in it only increase. 

“it already bruised, have you not trained at all, at your time here?” Zed asked, Akali gritted her teeth and pulled it back with force, the bigger movement, finally earning Ahri’s attention.

“i said it was fine!” Akali glared at him. Anger returning with full force.

“so stubborn” Kayn laughed

“just admit, it hurts and go get it fixed from pops” He continued

 

“i don’t need his stupid help, thank you very much”

 

“oh? so you would be completely fine, by having a duel with me then?” Kayn asked taunting

 

Ahri looked at Kayn and then to Akali, she noticed the arm, and it really had left a badly bruise, it made her mad, Kayn had hurt Akali, and bruised her. 

She didn't want to say anything to their passive taunting Akali, for the sake of trying to keep a good mood, for Akali's sake so Akali could maybe bond with her family more, but she realised now, that the moment Kayn had jumped out to punch Akali, she should have said something. This was all wrong.

 

“yeah, i would be fine” Akali simply said.

“no you wouldn't, you're hurt” Ahri then interrupted, looking worried for Akali

“see, even Ahri, knows you wouldn't be able to beat me” Kayn said with a sick grin on his face

this made Akali feel weak, and she hated feeling weak, and she felt like she had to prove herself because he involved Ahri.

So she stood up, way to ready to duel him

“you want to try you pest?” Akali said glaring at her step brother.

“Kayn dear, can you shut the fuck up?” Ahri then said, glaring at him as well, making him taken back, as well as Shen and Zed, who had looked on at the side.

 

“don’t you dare duel him or whatever with that arm, do you want to break it?” Ahri then asked Akali, and she weren't sure what she felt, she was happy that she shut down Kayn like that, but she felt bitter that, the blonde didn't think she could win either.

 

“so you do think, i can’t beat the likes of him?” Akali asked. the second feeling being stronger of feeling bitterness

 

“because i be just fine without your support then an-”

“no, i’m positive you would win, but from how i saw he jumped out to throw that punch, i don’t believe for a second that scumbag would leave that arm alone and only put more damage to it further” Ahri said, now glaring at Akali for being unreasonable.

“you, girl, do you think, i will let you address my son that way?” Zed then said, towering over Ahri, glaring at her for insulting his son,thinking he would scare Ahri but much to his surprise when Ahri simply stood her ground, glaring back. 

 

she started to understand why Akali never spoke of her family or weren't happy to see them.

 

“i don’t give a damn about how i address him, he hurt Akali, and you don’t do anything? you as her father's just watch and let him do this to her, being mad at Akali for simply not blocking it properly when she’s in her own home, you are sick ” 

Zed laughed

“you just don’t know how we do things in our family” He said and took a step closer to Ahri, taunting her.

“you’re just a another pretty face that thinks you can get what you want but what can you really do?” 

 

“leave” Akali then said, pushing Zed away from Ahri

Her family being rude to Her was one thing, being rude to Ahri though? hell no.

 

“it’s what YOU do Zed, you and Kayn, you ruined my family with your ways, putting me in ridiculous training programs that didn't train me at all, but hurt me. and Shen are just to weak minded to say anything about it, because you keep manipulating him, using his love for you against him, only to take out a divorce, i'm tired of it” she continued

this shook Akali’s whole family, she never directly ever told Zed off, no one did. 

 

“are you… challenging me? Zed said, and Akali   
was about to answer, but Ahri cut her off before she could even say anything.

 

“she’s not, she's asking you to leave, Akali, you are not going to fight anyone. Ahri said.

Akali glanced at Ahri for a short while, thinking what she should do.

 

“it’s like she said, just leave, this visit is over, don't ever come again unless you are invited” Akali said sighing and in a calm tone, feeling Ahri squeeze her hand she had taken in hers, when Akali pushed Zed away from Ahri. 

 

“you are so Weak Akali, taking orders from someone like her, weak and a mistake. you should be grateful to me, if it weren't for me, you would be nothing” Zed said. 

“Don't flatter yourself, all you done has only held me back to reach my potentials goals” 

 

Zed clicked his tongue, being done with this visit as well, so he walked out, slamming the door on the way out.

“you will regret, insulting me, you lost yourself a fan” Kayn said to Ahri

 

“do you really think, i care after i saw how you actually hurt Akali? you were a decent  
peasant for the time being, and i only engaged with you because Akali did not show any signs you had actually hurt her, i won’t forgive you for that, so now you are simply trash” Ahri said in a sweet tone but as if she couldn't care less.

Kayn left after hearing that, but not before he glanced at Akali muttering a 

“fine, i'm sorry then, i shouldn't have done that, but father… ugh just whatever” Kayn said and then left. only leaving Shen alone the living room, with the two girls.

 

“this was not how i expected it to go, i am so sorry” Shen apologise sighing.

 

“just leave dad, you done enough, by not doing anything like always” Akali said sighing as well.

“... i understand, i try to make it up to you, ok?” Shen said, but Akali didn’t look at him and only shook her head in disappointment.

“you can't do anything anymore. It's over” Akali said

 

“i keep in touch ok? And Akali… please think of what i said, don't ruin your happiness anymore Because of me.” Shen said and then faced Ahri.

“please take care of her” Shen said and smiled before leaving as well.

then the two girls, were alone again.

“Akali..?” Ahri said worried when she hadn't said neither moved for 2 minutes.

“i hate them” was all she said, shaking, she held back her anger and frustration.

 

“ i really hate them” she repeated.

Ahri nodded, not knowing what to do, or say in a moment like this, she weren't good with these situations

 

“do you understand, why i never talk about them now? or how i refuse to follow their path, so i don’t become like any of them, i like martial arts, but i don’t want it to be my life, like theirs is.”

 

“…..and i want to accept these feelings i have for you, but then i would somewhat be like them, wouldn't i?” Akali said, finally wording what she felt to Ahri.

 

Ahri hadn’t expect Akali to say that at all, and it had felt good to hear it, she felt her heart rising, but to surprised to realize she were blushing, and she were not sure if she heard right.

 

“W-What did you just say?” Ahri asked Akali, who slowly turned around, looking into Ahri’s eye’s determined and serious.

 

“...I like you Ahri, and i have for a long time, you all were right, my whole reason for watching the star guardians, was only because of you, i wanted to have a excuse for admiring you more than i should have, and what i feel for you have only grown stronger the last couple of days.” Akali said, and then gently cupping the blondes face, kissing her slowly but passionate.

it felt different from their previous kisses, it really felt, like Akali put all her feeling into it, it felt good, and it all were to much of a shook, for Ahri to respond to, as much she tried to progress what Akali told her, and what herself was experience within herself there were so many unknown feelings, she didn’t know how to progress it all so instead, she completely shut down. she didn't expect Akali’s confession would actually affect her this much

 

Akali pulled away, and smiled at Ahri fondly, watching the girl blush furiously.

“i. I- uh.. Akali i don’t- what i sho-” Ahri started, completely lost her ability to talk, with she felt embarrassed about. this is not how she image things to go, once Akali confessed to her.

 

“it’s ok, you don’t have to say anything, i just wanted to say it” Akali smiled

“but you, want one right?” Ahri managed to say, Akali shook her head.

 

“no, im really ok, and hey, thank you for standing up for me from my family, that’s enough and all i could wish from the one i like” Akali said, holding up Ahri’s hand, kissing the back of her hand.

“....” Ahri was about to say something, but then closed her mouth, giving Akali a smile.

and dragged Akali to the kitchen, opening up a drawer, taking out a bandage  
wrapping it around Akali’s arm tenderly.

“You’re nothing like your family, Akali. you have a pure and kind heart, and how you ended up liking someone like me is beyond my knowledge, but i thank you for it and for always looking out for me, i Wish i could know what having feelings for someone was like, then i could probably give you a worthy answer, until then, will you be patient with me?” Ahri asked, cupping, Akali’s face, brushing her thumbs across Akali’ face.

 

who looked at her with what only Ahri could describe as heart eyes.

“this is so cheesy, and why the bandage? It's just a bruise. where’s my sassy fox?” Akali then laughed blushing and grinned.

 

“oh? is that what you like about me? my sassiness?” Ahri teased, smirking at Akali,   
pinching her cheeks instead, making Akali only laugh further.

 

“i won’t tell you more than i already said” Akali winked and smirked back

 

“that’s disappointing and boring” Ahri said, and let go off Akali’s face and took a few steps back.

“you know something that isn’t boring?”

 

“what?”

 

“seeing you blush” Akali said, with a cocky grin, hoping to embarrass the girl further.  
but Ahri gave her a confident smile.

“i only do for you” Ahri then said, and leaned in closer to Akali again, making Akali blush,she didn't expect Ahri to admitting that to herself that she blush over her, so Ahri played that well by turning it around. 

 

“nice try~” Ahri said and kissed her fully.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a new morning, and two girls were resting in Ahri’s bed, with Ahri having her head on top of Akali’s chest, hugging her close, drowsy from sleep as she just woken up, and still tried to wake up, the two had been awake for a long time, just talking, mostly about their family  
Akali had told Ahri about many of the hardships she had to face during her childhood.

as Ahri had opened up and talked about, her none-existent family, and how  
she wished she could grown up with one, and that was why she had politled treated  
Akali’s family until that mayor point of what happened the previous day.

and that she should been more skeptical as she knew Akali weren't 100% comfortable  
with her family, Akali had felt bad about how things turned out after hearing about Ahri’s family situation.

she had a family, Ahri didn't, and that made her feel bad how her relation with her  
family were, Ahri had quickly dismissed that though, and said she has all right to be   
upset with them, due to how they act.

and that her family situation shouldn't matter to how Akali viewed hers,  
when they really were bad eggs, well maybe not Shen completely.

 

Akali were still happy she had Shen, but mad that he didn’t do anything about the   
problem: Zed. 

but after the long talk with Ahri, and Ahri constantly telling her, she’s not  
like them, and never will be, and that just because some things can be linked  
to how her family was like, didn't mean she would become like them.

that she already moved away from the path that they tried to force her on.

that her thoughts and feelings are her own.

 

Ahri, felt at peace in Akali’s presence, as if nothing mattered as long she were close  
to the girl, and she started to really get used to that feeling and embracing it.

and that she didn’t have to think about being so perfect as many viewed her.

Akali had always treated her with respect as much she could get upset with her,  
for example if Ahri said or went to far about something, but then still return to how she normally would treat her, without feeling resentment, or fake her action.

neither did she say or do things that was only to attract the fox with second motives.  
she didn’t treat her like a piece of meat, or a quick way to gain attention and fame.

Akali simply did things, for, or with her, because she enjoyed her time with her,  
expecting nothing in return back.

it all made Ahri feel like, she didn’t have to put up walls around her when she were  
alone with Akali. 

that she didn’t have to care about her infamous image.

 

Ahri cuddled further into Akali’s side.

“Ahri.. what are you doing?” Akali then mumbled, waking up from Ahri’s aggressive cuddling

“hiding~” Ahri purred, feeling quite happy.

 

“do you mean hugging?” Akali snorted, laughing lightly as she ran her hand through  
Ahri’s blonde locks, massaging her head.

 

“did i stutter? this is now my safe place, so put your arms around me” Ahri demanded.

earning Akali to laugh, putting her arms around Ahri right away, hugging her.

 

“ i really like how you actually enjoy these kind of stuff, what would Eve and Sarah say? or maybe even Xayah” Akali chuckled.

“they will never know~ and i would kill you if you told anyone” Ahri said, rolling on top  
of Akali instead.

 

“i know”

 

“not that i think you would anyway, you’re to kind anyway” Arhi added, brushing away some  
strands of hair, that were in Akali’s face.

 

“kind? i don’t know about that, i can be VERY rude” Akali said smirking, as she ran   
her hands up Ahri’s back,

 

“are you feeling feisty this fine morning Akali?” Ahri said, and in a swift movement  
Akali flipped them, so Akali were hovering over Ahri instead.

“you tell me~ am i?” Akali said, and raised an eyebrow at the girl, who smirked at her.

“i do, like it when you go feitsy, it really brings the ‘power’ in the ‘bottom’ “ Ahri said

 

“.... uuf.. that again? what does that even mean?” Akali asked, still not sure how  
she feel about having such title.

“you would like to know that, wouldn't you?” Ahri said, and leaning up to Akali’s ear.

Akali glanced at the girl, waiting for Ahri to speak again. she had her ideas  
but it wouldn't know to hurt the real definition right?

 

“it means, you can easily lead and take charge, giving pleasure despite being a bottom,   
while doing, THAT” Ahri whispered, and then nibbled softly on Akali’s ear, letting out a small giggled

 

making the girl abow her, blush and move away, wrapping herself in the covers.

 

“ and you discussed this in the open with Eve about me?? and she AGREED?” Akali said, flustrated because of that topic again.

 

“get back here, it’s cold without the covers and your body around mine” Ahri said, ignoring the questions

 

“no, you both are perverts and need church” Akali said, and started to leave the bed, taking the covers wrapped around her with her.

 

“im not going to ask again” Ahri warned

 

“use your magic tails to warm you up” Akali said, and sticked out her tongue at the girl  
but she didn't even get to take a step before Ahri pretty much pounced on her, making them fall down, as Akali had no way to actually catch herself from the impact.

 

so now she laid on the floor, with a fox on top of her.

 

“...ouch” Akali said, looking up at the ceiling.

“are you going to open your arms again and let me in? or will i have to force you to?”   
Ahri asked, in a teasing tone.

Akali didn’t answer for a few seconds, but then wrapped the blonde in the covers in swoop  
with herself, as she made them stand up again.

 

“you’re just to amazing” Akali said, and kissed Ahri’s cheek, who looked pleased with the Rapper.

 

3 hours later, the two sat in front of the TV together, still wrapped in the blanket from the morning.

watching a interview with the band Pentakill.

 

“you know, it’s weird how we never really met them, when we performed on several same events” Akali said, resting her head against Ahri’s.

 

“it’s because they tour around a lot and don’t have time to stay for after parties” Ahri explained

 

“hmmm” Akali hummed and continued to watch.

 

 

-so, now when your grand tour finally are over, do you have any plans for your break?-

the interviewer asked the band.

 

\- “we never really take a break, as soon a tour is over, we start working on a new songs for a upcoming album as there is a lot to do, to show everyone what we made” the lead Singer, Kartus, and someone Evelynn took in inspiration from, said. 

“ we do plan to throw a party for everyone who supported us in about 3 days, and friends alike, and other fellow artists we enjoy, as a thank you, and meet. for example we invited the rising stars, K/da, for this event, we gotten the pleasure to stand on the same stage as them, but we never properly met them” Kayle added.

 

“woah, wait, we are invited? when? i didn't know about this” Akali said and looked at  
her leader for any confirmation

“i didn't know about this either” Ahri focused on the Tv for more information about this party, they apparently were invited to, without knowing.

 

the interview continued.

 

“ohhh K/da! i heard they are also currently on a break as well, it would be quite the sight  
to see the old time favorite PENTAKILL to meet the rising stars K/da! but tell me, if you never meet them, how did you get in contact with them?” 

the interviewer asked, the camera focused on Kartus again.

“from me, us not meeting them, is not 100% true, one of the lead Singers of K/da-Evelynn and i has talked a bit before, and i managed to get in contact with her to invite her to this.” Kartus said.

 

and in that moment, the dorm door opened, and Evelynn walked into the living room with a pleased smile on her face.

 

“guess what girls- …. what are you doing?” Evelynn said, but stopped her sentence when  
she saw the two girls, wrapped up in the blanket together sitting on the sofa all cuddled up, without a care in the world.

“yo”

“Hi, eve, and we got invited to Pentakills party right?” Ahri asked, without turning away from the TV screen.

 

“yes, but that’s not what i- wait how did yo-”

 

“the TV, it would be great if you told me this a bit earlier, i mean, we need to get Kai’sa back home then, we can’t attend as three” Ahri continued, still passive ignoring evelynn.

who sighed and walked in front of it.

 

“can you two, tell me, why you two are wrapped up in the sleeping covers, with your sleeping wear on, when its 1pm” Evelynn said and looked at the two sternly, bit surprised to see Ahri being willing to be cuddled up like that.

 

“it’s cold apparently” Akali said, laughing.

no answer from Ahri, she was still focusing on the TV.

 

“Ahri” Akali then said, in a lowtone, and nudge her under the covers.

 

“hm? what? OH ah, right, i-it was cold, and you know,:Akali has a good body heat, so i took some” Ahri said quick, and then detached herself from Akali, when she snapped out from whatever she had focused on, and really realised, Evelynn had arrived.

 

“just what did you focus on, you completely zoned out Eve” Akali laughed asking.

 

“ahh, you see that girl beside, them?” Ahri asked and nodded towards the tv, making Akali and Evelynn look at the screen again.

 

“uhh, the interviewer? Janna? we know her” Akali asked

 

“no, the other, in the background, their Manager” Ahri said, rolling her eye’s

 

“what about her?” Evelynn asked

 

“it’s Leona” 

 

“and that isss, who?” Akali pressed on, not really getting answers, she looked at Evelynn to see if she understood, and she had unreadable expression.

 

“you don’t know?” Ahri asked, Akali shrugged, no she didn't.

 

Ahri thought for a moment, and then shook her head, if she didn't know, it was probably for the best anyway.

 

“it’s nothing, she’s just someone i know and used to be around some years ago” Ahri then said and smiled at Akali.

 

“oh okey?” Akali looked confused at the girl.

 

“so Ahri, this is new, since when did you cuddle?” Evelynn then asked smirking, now when Ahri had her focus back.

 

“i… i didn't! it was not what it looks like, i don't cuddle. as i said, it was cold so Akali just warmed me up” Ahri said 

 

Evelynn looked at the leader and then to Akali and let out a pleased laugh.

 

“very interesting, our Leader is going soft” Evelynn cooed, making her glare at Evelynn.

 

“i'm going to get changed, and YOU Eve, contact Kai’sa and say we need to attend this party or whatever” Ahri looked as if she were in a bad mood now and left quickly to her room.

Akali laughed nervously as Ahri left, still sitting on the sofa.

 

“you’re turning our cool sassy leader into a softie~” Evelynn said to Akali

 

Akali wanted to say, that Ahri probably always had been soft, only she didn't show it.

but She knew Ahri probably wouldn't like others to know that. so she said nothing  
and decided to change the topic.

 

“don’t you have to contact Kai’sa? leaders orders” Akali laughed instead

 

“oh i already have, she should come home today actually, i got this planned out” Evelynn said with confident.

 

“so what do you feel? it be nice to meet them right?” Evelynn asked smiling and took a seat in the sofa as well.

 

“yeah, it be cool to meet Sona actually, i don’t get how she keeps it up with being a full member of Pentakill AND being a DJ” 

 

“that’s why Sona has such huge fanbase” Evelynn said

 

“so are you going to stay here until Kai’sa comes back oooor?” Akali asked, curious on if she have more alone time with Ahri or not.

 

“why? want to have some more alone time with Ahri~?” Evelynn asked, hitting spot on, as if she read her mind” giving Akali a teasing smile.

 

“n-not particularly or, i do, but i just want to know, if you be here when Kai’sa comes back, we all could hang out again! like go to a arcade” Akali actually wanted to go do something with all members, since it was a while ago now, spending hours together everyday with everyone to not at all, was rare, so it felt off and weird eventually, if they all weren't together. 

 

“arcade? i thought you prefer to do activities where you moved around, like escape rooms”  
Evelynn questioned, but gave a look to Akali as if she knew where this idea came from.

“well you know, Ahri… doesn't, and i liked to try arcade games” Akali explained and blushed smiling, because she wanted to do it, because that would make Ahri happy.

“you’re fine with arcade right? and i know Kai’sa are, so why not right?” 

 

Evelynn sighed and then giggled 

 

“just how much do you like Ahri? she’s not the person you liked to crush on, if you  
get to know how she’s like, fans understandable, a friend and roommate? not so likely  
she’s a great friend, but hmm… maybe not long term partner” Evelynn said, giving Akali a smirk.

it didn’t sit right with Akali. how literally everyone seemed to view her like that.

Akali knew that it was more to Ahri and she seen and experience it herself

“she’s not like that, i trust her, i’m aware of her flirty nature of course and that she can seem selfish, she has flaws, everyone does, but i like her despite that, and i accept her flaws,  
i just think she has a hard time opening up” Akali stood up, and stretched her body.

“anyway, guess i should go get changed as well” Akali added and then left Evelynn on the  
sofa.

“wait, did she just admit she liked Ahri?” Evelynn thought

and decided to go talk to Ahri about the matter, and another thing.

 

evelynn went to their make up room, to find Ahri, putting on some make up.

 

“So Akali, finally confessed huh?” Evelynn stepped inside the room and sat down in a chair  
beside Ahri who glanced at her, and then back to the mirror.

“yes, what about it?” 

 

“what did you say?” 

 

“nothing, she said i didn’t have to say anything” Ahri decided to say, it was true, but she were not going to tell Evelynn her whole brain and body had shut down from it as for the reason why she ACTUALLY didn’t say anything.

 

“and you believed her?” 

 

“why wouldn't i? did we seem awkward to you out there, we are fine” Ahri said, not feeling up to get questioned about this matter again.

why did she care so much anyway, sure she’s just looking out for the group and the two girls, but Ahri felt judged by it.

 

“no, i guess not hun, but why didn’t you tell her about Leona? if you are going to keep doing this, and then meet her, she maybe want to know” Evelynn said,  
making Ahri put down the eyeliner she had picked up.

 

“ignorance is bliss, if she knows, she will only feel worry, IF i stumble across her on the party”

 

“are you saying there is something to be worried about?” Evelynn eyed Ahri, in suspscion  
making the girl give her a glare.

“i did not say that”

 

“look, even if i have this thing with Akali, doesn't mean i’m not allowed to talk to others  
if that’s what you are worried about, we are not together, much like Akali can talk  
to others” Ahri sighed, and continued to put on some Makeup

 

“you legit almost got mad at me, for complimenting Akali to much, and you are telling me that, you WON’T be mad, if she talks or meet someone on that party? you do know she’s a fan of Sona and Kayle right? and there will be many people there that’s can earn her attention, as she earn others, you are way to possessive over her for someone that aren’t even dating her” Evelynn explained.

 

“i know. are you done? “ Ahri asked, dismissing the bad thoughts that almost crashed down on her about herself. about how she acted, about her flaws.

she knew them all, but she refused to let them control her. she needed to continue as if nothing bothered her and be the ‘perfect’ idol, everyone saw

Evelynn sighed, and shook her head

“fine, i really drop it, i will go get some stuff from my house, hopefully Kai’sa be here when i come back, so we can head out, Akali wanted to go to a arcade with everyone” Evelynn said and then walked out from the make up room, shaking her head.

their leader are just to stubborn.

 

Ahri watched herself in the mirror, thinking for herself about the whole situation, everything that Evelynn pointed out to her, about herself, so much that she didn’t notice Akali had entered the room instead and sat down in the chair Evelynn previous sat in.

 

“what are you thinking about?” Akali then asked, when she realised Ahri did not  
notice her.

making Ahri jump in her seat.

 

“when did you get here??” she said and put a hand over her heart.

 

“just now, but you were in such deep thought you didn't notice” Akali laughed

 

“ahh i see… i was just thinking about things Evelynn told me” Ahri sighed  
and looked at Akali, who eyed her carefully.

“what is it?” Ahri asked right after, curious on why Akali looked at her in that way for

“i was just thinking how you look equally attractive with and without makeup on, you really don’t need much, but yet you put on quite a lot” Akali shrugged and grabbed one of Ahri’s lipstick to look at it.

 

Ahri smiled, and immediately felt a bit better. she should have, at least.

 

Akali always saw everything good about Ahri, no matter if Ahri try to cover it up or not. much like how she pointed out the simplest thing as something like her make up but liked both anyway, Akali liked how Ahri were, when it was just the two, and how she was around others.

it made Ahri feel better, that she had someone like Akali liking her.

but bad, because she started to believe the things Evelynn hinted at.

that she were not good enough for Akali. Akali were good for Ahri.

but was herself really good for Akali? did Ahri deserve someone like her?  
due to how she been due to how she usually is. someone who plays   
with hearts and can easily ditch them, use them for her own gain.

“you're disappearing again” Akali said worried this time, making Ahri shake off her thoughts for now.

and grabbed the lipstick from Akali, as she stood up to strandle her lap instead.

Akali instinctively putting her arms around Ahri’s waist, looking up at her, from her position.

“it was a while since you wore your makeup Akali” Ahri said, placing her thumb across Akali’s lip, softly pulling her bottom lip down.

 

“i don’t need it, unless we perform or have a event” Akali looked into Ahri’s eye’s

“that’s right, because you most of the time stay true to yourself, you have nothing to hide” Ahri said, Akali was confused on why Ahri would say this but before she could ask, Ahri continued.

 

“now, do you want this, lipstick im holding? or do you want mine?” Ahri suggested as the smirk on her face spread.

“you already know the answer” Akali ran her hands up Ahri’s back

Ahri smiled pleased, and dropped the lipstick, and then pressed her lips against Akali’s, letting the kiss linger, and kissed her again, and again.

not wanting to pull back, or for Akali to let her go.

she felt needy all of a sudden. she wanted more.

Ahri ran her hand down from Akali’s shoulder, across her collarbone, placing it on her chest firmly, earning Akali to gasp, making in easy for Ahri to slip in her tounge, kissing her deeper.

Akali ran her hands over Ahri’s thighs, and then under them, lifting her up as she stood up, to press her up against the wall instead to get more access, kissing her harder. Ahri let the girl lift her and wrapped her legs around Akali’s waist, running her hand through Akali’s hair down to the back of her neck, digging her nails carefully into the skin there.

as Akali pulled back, to start kissing Ahri’s neck instead, making the blonde let out a soft moan

 

Digging her nails over Akali's back more. 

But she started to feel frustrated that Akali Didn't do more, her hands still held her up so Akali couldn't touch her

 

“more” Ahri breathed 

It didn't take Akali long to follow the command, letting her down to let her hands explore upwards Ahri's body, hands slipping under her shirt.

Getting a good feel of Ahri's fit but small waist up to her soft chest. As she captured Ahri's lips  
Again. 

Ahri wanted to feel to, so she switched their position taking full lead. 

Ahri tugged at Akali’s shirt. 

“off” 

And in a swift movement Akali threw her shirt off 

Making Ahri smirk, as she pulled back to take a look at Akali.

“good girl~” Ahri ran her hands up Akali's perfect abs Giving light kisses to her shoulder down to her collarbone, pressing her body against Akali's more, slipping a leg in between Akali's. 

Earning a strained moaned from Akali. 

“don't hold back~ or i punish you” Ahri said against her neck, digging her teeth down there to kiss it Right after. 

This time a louder moan escaped Akali's mouth  
That made her hide her face into Ahri's shoulder out of embarrassment, pleasing Ahri further. 

Ahri ran her hands upon Akali's bare back Feeling the muscles there as Akali bit down gently into her shoulder as Ahri held them in place against the wall, only to kiss Akali deeply again.

 

Then. The door to the makeup room opened.

 

“HELLOOO im home! anyone he-”

“....” 

Kai'sa stood in the door opening, next to Sivir who gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. 

Only for Kai’sa to slowly close it again.

There's no way. She must be seeing things.

The two girls inside the room were frozen in place

the door opened again, to double see what she were seeing but then closed as quick.  
When the two still hadn't move away from each other.

There was just, no. way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAI'SA IS BACK EVERYONE! Just imagine her expression as the surprise Pikachu meme ok? and has anyone heard the song "what i need" by Hayley Kiyoko.feat Kehlani? it reminds me of Ahri and Akali, maybe that could work as their collab song lmao, ANYWAY. thank you all for reading and supporting this fic :D i love you all and u all are blessed rainbow nuggets<3


	11. Chapter 11

This time while the door was closed the girls inside the room slowly separated 

But the door opened yet again to triple check what she and Sivir had just seen. 

“babe.. stop re-opening the door ” Sivir said looking at Kai'sa.

 

“I think I'm seeing things “ kai'sa said disbelieved

As she watched, Ahri awkwardly picked up Akali's shirt to give it to her to put back on. 

Both were blushing. 

“h-here, put it back on” ahri said, now avoiding eye contact, much like Akali did as well. 

“t-thanks…” Akali took her shirt and put it on.

“now… Ka-” Ahri started 

“AH!” Kai'sa interrupted raising her finger and then were about to close the door again 

“oh my god, stop re-opening the door! Yes we made out and you saw right!” Ahri snapped as she gently face Palmed herself 

 

“o-oh…” Kai'sa said and then it went quiet. 

Sivir looked at Kai'sa and then to the duo, Sighing As no one said anything. 

 

“you owe me 50 dollars babe” Sivir then said and left to the living room. 

 

“uhmmm heyyy.. Kai'sa welcome back! I see you brought Sivir, did you two have fun?” Akali  
Then mustered up, it was still as awkward 

 

Kai'sa took a deep breath before she spoke.

 

“why are you two making out in the make up room??? It's make UP not OUT, does Evelynn know about this?? Why haven't you told me you two were dating?? You were not THIS close, when i left “ Kai'sa ranted and a bit embarrassed she caught the two red handed. 

 

“calm down! I-i explain ok! But can we do this in the living room?” Akali asked, Kai'sa took a deep breath Again.

 

“ok. I be waiting!” Kai’sa said, and watched them carefully as she left. 

 

“...” 

 

“...” 

 

“well, at least she knows now” Akali said to Ahri who sighed.

 

“yes indeed… she can't be that serious about it, right?” Ahri asked, not sure what to make of Kai’sa's reaction. 

 

“i think it's fine… it's Kai'sa we are talking about” Akali chuckled, and grabbed Ahri's hand to lead her out, but got pulled back.

 

“that was… VERY pleasant though “ Ahri kissed Akali's cheek who smiled at her in response

“it was indeed” Akali blushed a bit and started to lead them out

 

“care for a round two sometime? Maybe on your bed?” Ahri leaned in to whisper her voice being very suggestive, Akali blushed again. 

 

She didn't answer though as they arrived in the living room, with Kai'sa looking at them, studying every single movement. 

 

“so. Ahri and i-” 

 

“are you dating??” Kai'sa interrupted once again

“let me speak woman! And no! We are not dating” Akali said throwing a cushion at Kai’sa for keep interrupting them. 

“dang, then I lost 50 dollars instead” Sivir said, from one of the sofas, eating some popcorn

All three looked at her in disbelief 

“what? It's perfect drama” Sivir said 

 

“but you two literally made out” Kai'sa questioned the two 

 

“well…” Akali started

“we have a mutual attraction to each other, things kinda escalated the more time we spent together as we were the only ones here” Ahri then explained when she noticed Akali weren't sure how to explain.

 

“ohh okey… BUT! Akali, umm sorry for assuming but you have a crush on Ahri right? It was kinda noticeable SO I'm a bit confused here” Kai'sa asked, now much calmer 

 

“haha yeahh… i do, wait why does everyone know or assume this” Akali questioned

Kai'sa and sivir gasped as Akali had admitted it, they didn't expect that.

 

“wait, who else knew? I know Eve and now Kai'sa, why didn't i?” Ahri then asked Akali

 

“ahh well Rakan i guess, and maybe my dad… he kinda guessed it “ Akali shrugged

 

“but you always denied it? How can you be so casual about it to Ahri?” Kai'sa asked again making Akali grin 

“because i already told her how i feel” Akali looked at Ahro who smiled back at her, as if she were proud of the girl. 

 

“more Importantly Kai'sa, what about you and Sivir huh? I did hear her call you babe” Ahri said giving her a teasing smile 

 

“ah.. oh.. about that w-we-” 

“we're dating, i asked her out when we were at our homes” Sivir then interrupted the stuttering girl and walked up to Kai'sa wrapping a arm around her waist.

 

“woah, congrats!” Akali beamed 

“if i find you making out, i will throw you both out~” Ahri smiled sweetly

“oh, like i literally caught you two? “ 

 

“you saw something you weren't supposed to se” Ahri said making Kai'sa sigh. 

“wait does Eve know about you two doing this?” Kai'sa then asked

 

“know about what?” Evelynn then said who had just came home to find the whole gang together. 

“Ahri and Akali made out in the make up room! Can you believe them? I was so shook and it was the first thing i saw” Kai'sa huffed out some air.

 

Evelynn looked at the two

“well, they sure seem to enjoy them self” Evelynn smirked 

“that's quite the hickey” Evelynn walked up to Ahri and pointed out at the red mark on her neck.

 

“Akali! Did you seriously leave a hickey?” Ahri looked at Akali sternly, making her raise her hands in defence. 

 

“ops..?” 

 

“i like it, but now i have to mark you~” Ahri winked and stepped closer to the girl. 

 

“the way you dug your nails into my back, I'm sure you already have” Akali smirked. 

And everyone in the room could feel the tension between them just grow more, as the others starting to feel a bit awkward. 

“stop eye fucking each other already” Evelynn interrupted slicing her hand in air between them as attempt to cut the tension

 

“if we are heading out to this arcade, you two need to stay 2 feet away from each other, and Ahri cover up your hickey” Evelynn said, Akali pouted while Ahri rolled her eye's 

 

“sorry Eve, but it's me, who's the leader here and I'm not planning to stay away from Akali” Ahri purred and hugged the said girls, arm.

 

When evening fell, the girls decided to head out To go to a arcade, Sivir said she pass, due to she need to go to her own home and fix some stuff up there since she been gone, much to Kai'sas sadness since she been spending so much time with her girlfriend, it was hard for them to actually meet and go on dates, since Sivir had a daily normal job and Kai'sa being a idol, and them being seen together outside to much would blow up way faster than Akali and Ahri's rumours. 

They were lucky in that way, since they can always say the excuse and justify themself that they are simply members. 

 

the group had decided that they would just travel a longer out to go to a arcade that   
weren't as local as the ones that are closer, due to not wanting to draw to much  
attention to them self.

 

“it was such a long time ago, since i went to a arcade, it almost feels nostalgic by now” Ahri hummed as she stepped out from the car.

“it still surprising you used to be a gamer Ahri” Akali smiled walking beside her, while the other two walked in front of them.

 

“you should have seen her, she wouldn't leave her computer at all back in the days” Evelynn chuckled, amused by the memory of gamer Ahri.

“you say that, as if i were a slob Eve” Ahri said

“oh honey god no, you actually were way to much of a try hard of being a fashionista” Evelynn laughed and then entered the arcade with the girls.

 

“i was young and didn't know what i was talking about” Ahri laughed, pleased about the memory the two shared.

Akali smiled fondly at Ahri, wondering if they would been friends if they would known each other when they were young.

“think we would been friends if we meet as young teenagers? then again, i was always angry back then and sassy so maybe not ” Akali laughed.

“sadly i don’t think so, because i was very judgemental, if someone were not like myself, and since i also were a sass machine, we might have ripped each other's throats out instead”

Ahri explained, with Evenlynn agreeing of how the girl acted in her teenager days.

 

“uuf.. all while you went to school and got friends, i were forever alone with my dad because we moved around a lot” Kai’sa said pouting

“it’s ok, Kai’sa, now you have your own home and don't have to change friends every single year or so, since we all will be together for a long time and you got yourself a girlfriend now” Akali said and put a arm around her shoulder, reassuring her.

 

“so what do you all want to do first?” Evelynn asked, placing her hand on her hip, scanning through all games and rooms, luckily there were not many people there to gain attention from. 

 

“well there's always air hockey” Kai'sa said and gestured to one that was close to them.

 

“ it seem to be a double one to, so we should pair up” Evelynn said 

“Kai'sa you and me right? Since the two lovers won't have it any other way” Evelynn continued 

 

“of course” 

“hey! As much i love to team up with Ahri. The problem is i don't know where she is” Akali then said and gestured to where Ahri previously had stood.

 

“...when did she leave?” Kai'sa asked confused, Evelynn sighed and pinched her nose. 

 

“probably back to her favourite game trying to beat the best score” Evelynn said and started to walk further into the arcade with the other girls following her.

And soon enough they spotted the girl. 

Completely focused on the game

 

“Ahri, you seriously ran away to beat the score on this old thing again?” Evelynn questioned. 

No response but a few muttering curses, of how Kids now days has to much time on their hands to get such ridiculous high scores.

 

“Ahri…?” Kai'sa tried, waving her hand in front Ahri's face, but the girl stayed unbothered. 

 

“i got this” Akali said, walking up to Ahri. 

“Ahri, I'm pregnant “ Akali dead panned 

“huh???” Ahri looked at Akali confused as the girl only smiled.

 

-game over!!- the game then said, earning Ahri's attention back to it. 

“ah, nooo!” Ahri said divistated, her score being gone in a flash. 

 

“Akali… why did you say that! I did so well” Ahri said, and pulled the collar of Akali's shirt forcefully their faces were a bit to close. 

 

“i wanted your attention..?” Akali questioned, looking into Ahri's annoyed eye's and smiled. 

She glanced at the other two girls who watched them carefully. 

And then quickly took of her hoodie she had wrapped around her waist to throw it over them and quickly kissing the girl under it. 

 

Some strangled could be heard from the other two girls, due to witness this, as Ahri happily kissed Akali back under the hoodie. 

 

“I'm leaving “ Evelynn said

“me to” Kai'sa agreed 

 

The two girls under the hoodie, then emerged under it

“that was bold of you” Ahri said

 

“sometimes i surprise, and you two, get back here, it's fine” Akali said, earning the two to stop, looking disbelieved at the duo. 

“if you two magically disappears, we will leave you here” Evelynn said but then winked.

 

“alright alright, now what were we going to do?” Akali asked, while Ahri decided to hold Akali's arm.

 

“how about the air hockey?” Kai'sa suggested again but then Akali saw something at the end of the room and got excited.

“Eve, Eve, look” Akali said and went up to Evelynn fast to tap her shoulder, leaving a pouting Ahri behind to point to what she had seen 

“hm? Oooh.. heh laser doom huh. I'm in” Evelynn smirked and gave Akali a knowing look.

 

“sorry, boo, but for this i will team up with Eve” Akali said grinning to Ahri. 

 

“please no… you two are to good at that and you both have a awful humour of thinking it's fun to stalk around in the dark…” Kai'sa said, a bit nervous. 

She didn't feel like getting rekt and spooked on from the two girls.

Ahri just sighed, a bit disappointed that Akali wanted to team up with Evelynn, then again, she couldn't say no when she saw how excited Akali got.

She agreed with Kai’sa thought and felt a bit nervous of the two teaming up, as they simply didn't play laser doom, but acted as if they prayed on people In the dark. 

And that was exactly what happened once they done all preparations for one game to start, 

The two had literally vanished, 1 minute into it   
And everything was silent. 

The only sound being a censor going off time to time that they gotten ‘hit’ 

 

“Ahri, i think I'm actually scared” Kai'sa said and walked close to Ahri, as they hide behind a wall.

 

“It's fine, they just like to play Scary, you know they aren't “ 

 

“it's scary how well they seem to vanish in the dark, it's not just in laser dooms” Kai'sa explained making Ahri sighed. 

She were definitely not going to score any points like this. 

 

Something then brushed against Kai'sa followed by what they recognised as Evelynn's giggle.

“knock it off Eve! Play a bit fair” Kai'sa said loud enough when she knew Evelynn were close. 

 

“do you think they separated?” Ahri asked 

“they definitely did.” Kai'sa sighed, kneeling down, and hoping Evelynn would get one more point on her and then leave her be.

 

“that can actually, work in our favour “ Ahri then smirked and pulled Kai'sa up. 

“what do you mean?” 

 

“I'm not leaving this game utterly destroyed, with 0 points, if we go out with at least one point it be more shameful for them since they are ridiculous good at this “ Ahri said, but Kai'sa didn't understand how they would pull that off. 

“Let’s separate as well, if i know right, they are for sure watching from a far, so if we do, Akali will for sure go for me, and that will be her doom because she will make herself more apparent for me” Ahri whispered to Kai’sa, who nodded, thinking it was a brilliant idea But then eyed her suspicious

“this is not your way to find a corner to have fun in, with Akali right?” 

“what? No! Sure that would be REALLY fun, but it be more fun to get a score on her” Ahri said.

 

Kai'sa sighed but agreed to the plan of splitting up Even though she felt a bit more nervous as now she had to handle Evelynn literally toying with her as if she were food, if Akali was going for Ahri.

 

Regardless Ahri knowing Akali will probably target her in laserdome she regardless felt a bit anxious due to how she and Evelynn, loomed around in the dark, really building up the atmosphere. 

 

Ahri sighed as she walked around in the dark around pillars and stairs, laser gun in hand. 

She then heard footsteps behind her, so she peaked over her shoulder, nothing.

Next was a sound coming from the pillar she stood by. 

Ahri let a smile spread over her face, as she leaned her back against the pillar. 

“ it's not nice to stalk pretty girls in the dark Akali” Ahri said, closing her eyes, listening to any  
Signs of sounds, and then she heard Akali's Chuckle, and she could already see the smirk Akali probably wore on her face, so Akali opened Her eyes to see the girl sitting on top of the opposite pillar, looking down at her, smirking.

“ sorry, i couldn't help myself” Akali said and then Jumped down, pointing the laser pistol at Ahri.

“gotcha” 

“oh no, how hard it must been” Ahri said sarcastic and lifted her own pistol against Akali.

“i got you to” Ahri said pleased, making Akali smile. 

“oh whatever should we do? “ Akali said, putting down her laser pistol and stepped closer to Ahri.

“if you are going to shoot me, don't shoot me in the heart, because that's where you are” Akali winked

“you're so lame” Ahri smiled and pulled the girl close when she was in range. 

 

“you planned for this” 

 

“did i?” Ahri tilted her head, glancing at Akali's lips

“i would kiss you, but you're kinda my enemy right now” 

“don't mind me then” Ahri said and kissed the girl softly making Akali humm into it. 

And the moment Akali was going kiss her again.

Ahri fired her laser pistol. Scoring a point at Akali.

Making her vest light up from it.

“you shoot me!” 

“I'm not leaving with you having a clean score “ Ahri purred 

And in that moment, the lights came back on.

Their time was out. 

 

In another part of the room. 

Evelynn stood frozen in her spot as Kai'sa could now see her. 

“what's with that pose?? Were you about to jump me??” Kai'sa said, pointing at Evelynn who straighten her back and laughed.

“looks like you were lucky ~” Evelynn winked. 

 

They all met up outside to watch the score and 

Akali's and Evelynn's were ridiculous high without taking any hits, well Akali had one, much like Ahri had 1 point in her score. 

 

“you got hit??” Evelynn asked Akali.

“she tricked me!” Akali defended 

“woah i didn't think you actually would score a point on her, good job” Kai’sa said, making Ahri smile Proud. 

 

The group continued their evening. 

Kai'sa and Akali competed on the Dance dance revolution games, as Ahri and Evelynn played some in seat racing games. 

 

And of course they got to their air hockey game  
That ended up with team Ninjafox winning by 2 points. 

 

Akali had also disappeared for like 10 minutes and then came back with quite the big plushie That Akali proudly handed over to Ahri saying she won it for her.

 

The evening came to a end though and the group walked out of the arcade after having a blast. 

 

“Jesus it's cold outside “ Ahri then said, hugging her own body and wrapped her tails over her legs

“here, take my hoodie I'm not freezing “ Akali offered and handed her hoodie over to Ahri who put it on Feeling warner immediately. 

 

“i give it back to you tomorrow ok?” Ahri smiled and held Akali's hand, walking close to her to the car. 

 

Once they were back home, Ahri had went to her room being exhausted for the day. 

She plopped down on her bed, and then inhaled Akali's scent from the hoodie as she were curled up inside if it. 

“I'm not giving this back “ 

 

As all girls were sleeping in the dorm tonight, Akali and Ahri didn't go to each others room right away, but after a few hours when everyone is supposed to be sleeping, Ahri slipped inside to Akali’s room and under the covers, hugging the girl who were half asleep. 

“i was wondering when you would come “ Akali mumbled smiling as she turned around to face Ahri.

“wanted to make sure, they were asleep” Ahri purred and hugged Akali even closer, tangling their legs together. 

 

“thank you for today Ahri, i really hope our days can look a lot like this from now on” Akali kissed the blondes forehead and then let her head drop down on the pillow falling asleep quickly as knew Ahri was there with her, holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo for the upcoming chapter(s) i just want to say. I am SORRY. and prepare your hearts


	12. the party 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *double update*

“you look terrible ” Rakan said straight to point, and earned a smack from his Girlfriend Xayah

“would you be nice? Something has obviously happened” Xayah said and then payed her Attention to the fox girl across sitting across the table, who   
Had her head in her palms. 

Xayah were quite worried to see her friend in such state, who also had willingly walked out with zero makeup and just simple casual clothes, heavy bags under her eye's   
And if she were not mistaken puffy red eye's. With an empty gaze. 

Her whole graceful confident aura, gone.

It's as if there were a completely different person before her, whatever what was going with the Girl, it were something serious, as this. Has never happened before, If Ahri didn't look so  
Broken, Xayah would probably joined in by teasing the girl for her no makeup face, but it wasn't the Case at all now. 

“what's wrong?” Xayah asked the blonde 

 

“i messed up. I messed up so bad, i had the best thing that ever happened to me, right in front of me, And i broke it” 

 

 

TWO WEEKS AGO:

 

It was the evening of the party and the group had earned quite the attention when they entered the party, outfits on point, Ahri had been pleased since Akali had gone to her, asking her to style her for the event as she knew the girl were a expert on that, on one condition: she do it, in Akali's fashion sense.

With Ahri had wayed her request off, saying it was a given she would do, since it was bringing her style and character out, in the first place.

 

The girls were happy to meet several celebrities they haven't meet with, as well as old ones, for example the star guardian crews that all were there. 

 

But the most eventful was to meet the hosts of the party: PentaKill. They were rivals, as well as they admired each other, so the group had a blast. 

After sometime, everyone went around to do their own thing, Kai'sa talked to several famous dancers and artists since she herself like to draw and dance

One if the artists being being Jhin. 

She were a bit imitated by him at first, as he came off as a bit of strange but his talents were no joke.

And one being Rakan, alongside his girlfriend Xayah,with they all knew very well as he often helped them with their dance choreographies and worker together with Kai'sa often, as well the couple being old friends to Ahri.

Evelynn mostly mingled with the leader of Pentakill, Kartus, as well as a famous magician called ‘Twisted fate’, with Ahri assumed was the very same magician, Evelynn had mentioned previously. 

 

Ahri and Akali had sticked together, not really minding the others, feeling that they rather stick together, except in the beginning when Akali had talked to Kayle and Sona from pentakill, saying She admired them. 

Their manager Taric was also there that they talked to for a while, until he excused himself saying he will go back to Ezreal as, it was him who had invited him as his, co-guest. 

 

The evening and party were going smoothly. 

Akali and Ahri stood by the side lines near the bar, just small talking as they drank a bit while they watched all guests roaming around.

 

“I'm still so un-used to, see so many famous people at the same place, it's almost overwhelming” Akali laughed 

“it's just because you are quite new to the business and these kind of events, many here been in the business for quite the time” Ahri said, smiling at the girl. 

 

“like you?” Akali asked, hinting to that Ahri was quite relaxed, not thinking much of everyone around her. she already meet many of them before since she been an idol quite the longer time then what Akali had.

“like me, yes” Ahri answered

“yeahh, your local street rapper, don't exactly get invited to these stuff” Akali laughed heartily, taking a Sip of her drink.

 

“lucky i found you then, so you could show everyone your talent, I'm glad i contacted you way back to join us” Ahri winked, snaking her arm around Akali's waist hugging her. 

 

“is that the only reason you are happy? Because i feel quite happy for another reason as well” Akali asked smirking, making Ahri smile. 

 

“of course i'm happy about that” Ahri said, giving Akali a quick kiss on her cheek. 

Unaware that someone had watched them.

 

The girls then got approached by, a raven haired woman, with a pleased smile on her face. 

“well if it isn't Ahri, it’s been awhil” the woman said, gesturing her hands big to the leader. 

 

Ahri frowned at the sight of the woman.

“LeBlanc. I didn't know you also were invited to this” 

“well, i AM one of the best performers with my illusion tricks and tips” 

“whatever, excuse me, but i do not feel like engaging conversation with you” Ahri said and turned her head away from the girl, who did not leave. As Ahri had hoped for. 

 

“you can leave now “ Ahri said glaring at the woman

“hmm no, I'm not here for you, I'm here for the famous rapper Akali” LeBlanc said and gave Akali a smile. 

“me..? Why?” Akali asked, not realising that Ahri got annoyed with Akali engaging conversation with Leblanc

 

“a few people will do a few small performances, and Sona wanted you to join, as yours is quite interesting with your material arts mixed with rap “ Leblanc said

“woah, Sona did?? Yeah i join, seems like fun!” Akali said excited 

“who else will join?” Akali asked, Ahri sighed, not liking a bit that the two were talking. 

 

“me, kindred, Rakan, Sona herself and i think Jhin” Leblanc said

“But ah, sorry. Ahri, it's fine she joins right? It would really complete our little fun contest if a K/da member like her. joined “ LeBlanc asked, smirking, she had notice Ahri's annoyed state. 

 

“i don't care if she joins, she can do whatever she wants” Ahri snapped. 

Akali looked at the blonde, feeling a bit hurt that Ahri said she didn't care, she had hoped the girl would be excited and proud for her for being offered this, especially since it seemed to have been Sona, an idol of Akali's that requested her to join.

But she noticed that Ahri didn't seem to like LeBlanc that much, so she assumed it was her talking to the woman, that caused her mood. 

So maybe she, joining this wasn't a good idea. 

 

“ah.. maybe i shouldn't, i think rather stay and watch with Ahri” Akali smiled faintly, it wasn't exactly the truth, but she didn't want Ahri to be in a bad mood either. 

 

“come one, it be fun” Leblanc said, placing a hand on Akali's shoulder, who glanced at Ahri, who only shoot a glare to them. 

“Akali, do whatever you want, if you want to join this pointless contest, go ahead “ Ahri said harshly, turning away from the two. 

“i be at the bar” she added leaving Akali with Leblanc, who looked after her leader confused and quite hurt, she really were not sure what to do.

 

“looks Like you're all set then, let's go shall we? Or ah, you can go talk to Sona for more details and if you need anything for your setup, she's probably waiting for you “ Leblanc told Akali and pushed her into the right direction. 

 

Akali looked to where Ahri had taken a seat, she looked mad and as if she really didn't care. 

She wanted to go to her, but at the same time, She really wanted to do this thing, 

and it was always Ahri who told her to take opportunities like this to gain more contacts, as well as it was big thing for Akali to get offered this, And Ahri should know that. 

Yet she didn't care, and it kinda made Akali upset with the girl, she had expected more support.But because she talked to someone Ahri didn't approve, she acted like this. 

So she decided to join despite What Ahri thought of it, and maybe Ahri would change her mind and be proud if her, if she saw her perfom.

Ahri glanced at the rapper leave and then scoffed. 

She felt a bit bad for feeling upset about this, when she knew she should support Akali, but her pride took over, so she stayed foot.

And as if it weren't bad enough. 

Leblanc once again, walked up to Ahri. Having a smug look on her face.

“aren't you an unsupportive leader, your girl looked quite disappointed” Leblanc said, and if it weren't for the ‘your girl’ part, Ahri would straight up ignored her. Instead she turned to LeBlanc glaring at her 

“she's not ‘my girl’ “ Ahri said annoyed to shut down the rumour Leblanc probably heard about.

 

“ah sorry, is your plaything, a better term?” 

 

“what do you want Leblanc? Why are you talking to me? Both you and i know, i hate you, and you hate me” 

“i saw how close you and Your member was and got interested, especially since she looks at you, as if you are her whole world, i feel sorry for her “ Leblanc said, taking a free drink standing at the bar. 

 

“we are just members, i don't know what you're talking about” 

 

“i doubt it, you don't get affectionate with people,since you’re un-capable of feeling love, so why that girl, unless you try to just sleep with her, and do a Leona 0.2, that's what it is right? “ Leblanc said, with a disgusting smile. It sicken Ahri. 

“do not mention her ever again, it's not like what you think it is” Ahri sneered, feeling her anger rising.

 

“no, i KNOW what it is like, you're going to break that girls heart eventually, both you and i know it, you're quite stupid to let this happen again, I'm surprised Evelynn go along with this, since you are members and all” Leblanc said taunting, and Ahri tried to get the words out of her head, to not get manipulated by her words. But it was to much. the topic was to sensetive

 

“it's different from what it was back then!” Ahri hissed

“how? I don't see how it's different then how it was with Leona” 

“Leo and i, was a complicated thing!” Ahri spat not realizing she's indirectly been confirming what she tried to drift away from. 

“all i see, is that, that girl, Akali loves you much like how Leona did and you being excited someone closer to you, are feeling that way for you, and you thinking you have ‘feelings’ when you never actually experienced love in the first place, and never will” Leblanc simply said, shrugging her shoulder nonchalant.

 

“i… no. What i feel for Akali is..-” Ahri stopped her sentence, thinking of how she felt, trying to make sense out of it, but Leblanc words echoed in her head, her past reminding her how she messed up and hurt someone she cared for because she thought she had feelings for someone, when she in fact had no idea what it was like, how could she be so sure, what she did and felt for Akali was any different then it was from Leona. 

Evelynn's words then came to mind. 

To stay away, to not continue whatever she had with Akali, that she's not the type to be chained down. 

She were right. Ahri believed. Leblanc was right.

And the only reason why she was mad is because she refuse to believe it. 

Ahri looked over to where Akali was, and she felt her heart clench. 

“I'm just going to hurt her…” Ahri mumbled, eye's saddened, she didn't want to lose her. 

But she now believed leblanc's words and Evelynn's warnings.

And it made her get filled with anxiety.

She refused to let Akali get hurt, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she broke her heart. 

Self hate. Is what she felt. 

Her thoughts were spinning so much that she didn't notice that leblanc had already left. 

 

She heard music and people cheering, but she didn't seem to be able to make much sense out of it. 

 

Until a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“are you ok?”

She looked at the person who snapped her out of her thoughts, eye's looking at the girl before her. 

This is a nightmare, guilt started to gnaw at her instead. 

“Leo…” Ahri mumbled, averting her eye's away from the girl who smiled sadly at her. 

“hi… sorry, you looked kinda out of it, and i got worried, is everything alright?” Leona asked.

Don't engage. Ahri thought. 

 

“no.. I'm not” 

 

“why?” 

Don't tell her. 

 

“I'm sorry for what i did to you” Ahri said instead, taking a chunk of her drink. 

“huh? Ahri… that's in the past, it's nothing to be sorry about, we both moved on right?” Leona smiled faintly 

“still… I'm a messed up person, who can only break people's heart” Ahri muttered

Ahri looked directly at leona now, she wore a tight dress, with her long brown hair to the side, she looked pretty, Ahri thought. Feeling more affected by the alcohol she been drinking. 

“what about you? You look sad” Ahri said 

 

“i am, it's nothing though, it will get better” 

The two didn't say anything after that, they simply watched the small stage silently drinking as they watched the ones who performed. 

 

Ahri looked bored with it, until she heard a familiar voice and music come from the speakers. 

It was Akali.

Ahri payed much more attention now to the stage, feeling her heart clench. 

“your member is really good “ Leona then said 

“yeah.. she is” Ahri responded without her eye's leaving Akali for a second. 

Leona noticed this, and saw how Ahri's eye's got more sad with a pained expression. 

After it was over, Ahri looked down, thinking over everything that Leblanc had said. 

 

“Ahri… would you like to get out of here?” Leona then asked making Ahri look at her, she was blushing, ahri wasn't sure if it was the alcohol the girl consumed or if it was because of the suggestion that hinted at something more. 

 

“Leo… you know that's-” 

“no attachment required, i will be blunt, but i need it and i get a feeling you do to” Leona said, waiting for the answer. 

Ahri looked to Akali again, she were smiling brightly, the crowd loved her, woman and men alike were swooning over her, cheering her own

She had done so well, Ahri felt proud of her. 

But… 

‘i don't deserve her, she would be better off without me, i can't protect that smile of her’ Ahri thought and smiled bittersweet. 

 

Ahri then finished her drink. Her thoughts clouding her mind. And there were Leona, her past lover, look more attractive than Ahri wanted to admit, Offering her an escape from everything for the moment. 

“let's go” Ahri replied, disappearing into the crowd and away from the party. 

 

 

PRESENT TIME: 

 

The couple looked at Ahri, expression more worried now after hearing the story. 

 

“so that's where you went” Xayah sighed

Ahri nodded ashamed 

 

“so, what happened after? Did you really go home with Leona? “ Rakan asked

 

“no! Or well yes.. But nothing happen! I changed my mind before things got to serious, i just couldn't, because all i could think of was Akali, and how what i did was wrong” Ahri said frustrated. 

 

“then.. why? Ahri seriously, what's going on?” Xayah asked the frustrated girl. 

 

“she won't talk to me, she won't let me touch her, she barley don't even look at me!” Ahri let out Fighting back the tears and the pain she felt in her Chest. 

 

“who??” Xayah asked confused a bit annoyed of the lack of information 

“Akali obviously!” 

“you love her” Rakan then stated before Ahri or Xayah could say more, he looked at Ahri with sad eye's, feeling her pain. And he had been there, when Akali had started to Look for the blonde. 

 

“i… “ Ahri started to say but then shut her mouth. Unable to say it, even though she knew it was true And that pained her even more

 

“i just don't understand how she knew…” Ahri said, looking down at the table. 

Rakan took a deep breath and then sighed. 

 

“because leblanc told her “ 

 

 

2 WEEKS AGO AT THE PARTY:

 

 

Akali jumped down from the stage as the crowd cheered for her, she felt better now, and she had seen Ahri watching her after all, and it was it all took for her to feel better again, so when she did, she scanned the room for the girl, but she were nowhere in sight. 

 

“Hey, Rakan, have you seen Ahri? She were here a minute ago” Akali asked the guy, who waved at some new fans he earned from his performance. 

 

“hm? No, i haven't, why? Feeling bit lonely without her?” Rakan smiled teasing nudging her with his elbow. 

 

“shut up “ Akali laughed as a small blush spread. 

 

“i help you look i need to find xayah anyway~” Rakan offered and the two made their way through the crowd, but no sight of Ahri. 

This worried Akali a bit, she wouldn't just leave would she? 

Akali then spotted Leblanc and decided to ask her, as she were the last person who had spoken to Ahri of what Akali knew of. 

 

“uhh.. Leblanc was it right?” Akali said and tapped The woman's shoulder.

“that's me” 

“have you seen Ahri? She kinda just vanished” Akali chuckled, and Leblanc smirked and then tilted her head. 

 

“oh you don't know?” 

 

“know what?” 

 

“she already left with a girl called Leona after i pointed out to her that Ahri looked rather distress, so she checked on her, and then they left together” Leblanc simply said, her smile looking evil. 

 

“Leona..? What?” Akali said confused, feeling a bit worried, jealousy bubbling in her a bit, not understanding why Ahri would leave with her. She still didn't quite know who this Leona was, but the way Leblanc had said they left together hinted at something Akali refused to believe. 

 

“ah, yes, Ahri's past lover, they used to date, seems like they reconnected a bit” LeBlanc smirked. 

 

Akali froze. 

No. She wouldn't, after everything, she wouldn't just ditch her and go home with a past lover, because She were mad at Akali for joining that stage thing and talking to LeBlanc right? 

“now if you excuse me, it's my turn on the stage” Leblanc said and left Akali and Rakan watching after her. 

 

“eer… let's not believe what she said, it's only one witness right? I'm sure she's around here somewhere “ Rakan said reassuring 

 

“i need to get answers” Akali then said and started to look for Evelynn instead, and when she eventually found her, Evelynn already was giving her a sad look 

 

“Eve, who is exactly Leona?” Akali asked right away, her heart feeling more and more heavy the more she thought about, Ahri leaving her to go home to a ex lover, even more, someone she dated, Akali thought that Ahri didn't date, so why Leona? Who was she to Ahri? And why hadn't Ahri told her about her?

“i think it's for the best if you don't know…” Evelynn said, she really didn't want to do this

 

“please… i need to know, Leblanc said Ahri left with her, saying they used to date and all… is that true?” Akali pleaded. And Evelynn knew that hiding it from Akali wouldn't help at all, it would only worsen the situation, she would find out sooner or later.

 

“it's true… Leona is Ahri's ex, they left a few minutes ago” Evelynn said sighing. 

 

“but she… i, she wouldn't do this to me” Akali said still refusing to believe the situation. 

 

“what happened between them? Why have i never heard of this, why wouldn't Ahri tell me?” 

 

“because… Ahri never loved Leona, sure they dated, but Ahri broke it off after a while and didn't speak to her again after she realised the feelings she thought she had for Leona was nothing but an excitement” Evelynn finished, she couldn't look at Akali directly she couldn't watch how the girl's expression went emotionless but how her eye's completely broke down. 

 

“I'm going home” was all Akali said, not saying another word. 

 

Akali should have known, after everything, this was the outcome? She felt stupid for even thinking Ahri had feelings for her, Ahri going home with that girl was all she needed to know to believe she had gotten toyed with, that she were nothing special to Ahri.   
she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, sure they didn't date, but she really thought they had something at least.

Her sweet and lovely past words suddenly all lost their meaning.   
Because the one time Akali didn't go with what Ahri wanted. This happened. 

She never should have gotten involved. 

She felt how her heart got shattered. 

And it was her own fault for believing that Ahri and her actually had something special. 

 

“yikes… dude are you ok?” Rakan asked worried as he followed Akali. 

 

“i thought you said, there was something more, to her behaviour against me” Akali said in a icy voice.

“w-well i mean… it should have.. i was sure, especially after seeing you two together” 

“bullshit. If she actually felt something for me, she wouldn't go home with someone else so easily” 

“i was just a stand in, to get her away from boredom, wasn't i?” Akali laughed bitterly.   
exiting the party. 

 

“shit…” Rakan mumbled. 

 

PRESENT:

 

“i see..” Ahri mumbled, understanding now how Akali knew, if she weren't so exhausted and overwhelmed by everything that happened, she would cursed and yell about how it all were Leblanc's fault. 

 

But she knew, she also had herself to blame. 

She knew she shouldn't have gone with Leona but she did anyway, because She didn't want to risk hurting the one she cared the most about 

Failing to see how going home with Leona, was the worst possible thing she could have done, to Akali.

And she can do nothing to take it back.

“so why don't you just tell Akali that nothing happened?” Xayah suggested 

 

“i tried… so many times, but she won't listen” 

 

TWO WEEKS AGO:

 

 

Ahri had just returned from Leonas, to the dorm.

It was dark and quiet, And Ahri were filled with regret And hoped Akali wouldn't be upset with her for disappearing on her. 

She was tired and exhausted. 

 

She couldn't believe how stupid she been by letting herself get manipulated to think whatever she felt for Akali wasn't something special. 

Akali was here safe space. 

No one ever had made her feel as safe and calm as Akali, not to speak of being good to her. 

When Leona had kissed her and touched her. 

It had felt so wrong. It had no meaning.

And most importantly. It wasn't Akali.

Her chest didn't give her the vibrant feeling like it did whenever Akali touched her or even smiled at her. 

 

She had realised whatever she felt for Akali. It simply must be what love is. Because the amount Of care and worry Ahri had for her, was nothing like what she ever felt for anyone.   
And when she thought of everything that happened between the two. Everything made sense.

She simply didn't like her. She loved her. 

So all Ahri wanted to do was feeling Akali's warmth against her and tell her sorry that she left.

 

So when Ahri entered Akali's room to see if she were home, and saw her in her bed. 

She felt so relieved and happy. At home. 

 

She crawled under the covers, hugging the sleeping girl, breathing in her scent. 

If only she knew, Akali had already been awake. 

Letting Ahri touch her for a few seconds, feeling her body against her own.

 

No. She wasn't going to let her, when she knew where she been and done (in her point of view.)

She wasn't going to be a backup plan. 

 

Ahri felt Akali let out a heavy sigh 

 

“oh? You're awake~” Ahri purred and tighten her arm around Akali, only for her to feel Akali grab her arm, shoving it away from her harshly and she threw off the covers as she stood up from the bed, she still wore the outfit from the party 

 

“what's wro-”

“don't you fucking dare to touch me ever again” Akali spat, glaring at Ahri with full force. 

And Ahri could see the hurt, the anger, the sadness and a shattered person before her. 

“Akali i-” Ahri tried but got cut off again

 

“i don't want to hear your excuses. I'm not your stupid plaything “ Akali said, and swallowed as she if she hold back to not let her voice break.

 

“i trusted you…” was the last thing Akali said Before she left her own room slamming the door hard, and then a second door could be heard slamming shut. she had left the dorm

 

It was then Ahri knew she broken the person she loved the mosts heart. 

 

She was speechless, this couldn't be happening. She needed to explain. She needed to say nothing happened. She needed to prove that Ahri returned for her, because it was her she loved. 

 

But she knew going after the girl now, would worsen things so she went to her own room and let morning come, refusing to sleep, until this got solved.

Not that she could anyway. 

 

The next morning when Ahri started to hear movement outside her room. 

She excited it to see if Akali was up. 

She saw Evelynn and Kai'sa at the kitchen table seemly being hangover. 

Akali was at the counter, pouring up some cereals Her emotions completely gone. 

It looked like if she been crying though. 

“Akali, can we talk?” Ahri said walking up to Akali

No answer. Instead, Akali shoved her newly poured up cereals down the sink and didn't spare Ahri a single glance, walking past her and then out from the dorm again. 

All Ahri could do was watch after her, holding back the stuffy feeling in her throat and not give in to the heavy feeling over her chest 

 

“i heard what happened…” Kai'sa said and gave a sad smile to Ahri as Evelynn sighed 

“will you be ok?” 

 

“no…” Ahri simply answer. 

 

Since then, Ahri been trying to talk to Akali but everytime Akali would just leave, refusing to listen.

 

Thus leading her to contacting Rakan and Xayah for advice for any kind of help.


	13. the party 2/2

Ahri had told the two of everything that happened up till now. looking more drained then she had earlier

 

“it's only been two weeks Ahri.. give her time” Xayah said sighing, thinking all she could do was to give Akali some time. 

 

“it's killing me, i can't stand it” Ahri frowned and pulled up the hoodie further that were in fact actually Akali's up to her face so she could feel Akali’s scent. 

She missed her. 

 

“why don't you tell her, you love her?” Rakan suggested

 

“you think she believe me? She refuse to even look at me, so why would she believe me?” Ahri looked at Rakan as if he were stupid. 

 

“trust me, it will certainly have some effect by you simply uttering the L word” Xayah pointed out

 

“oh wow, because I'm a emotionless bitch or what?” Ahri spat, she didn't mean to be so rude, but she felt like her options were limited and her lack of sleep certainly didn't help her mood. 

 

“ok first of all, don't be a RUDE bitch, at least to those you want help from” Xayah schooled. 

“fine.” 

 

“why do you want our help anyway? Wouldn't this be easier for your other roommates to help you with?” Xayah continued 

 

“because you two are the worst kind of cute couple i ever seen, but are the most stable and smooth working i ever witness” Ahri muttered, not feeling like to hide what she thinks of them like she usually would, she was to tired to act in her usual way- and decided to just straight up say her opinions and what she really think of things, even if it was admitting something she thought as emberssing

 

“and maybe i want that as well, with Akali…” Ahri admitted.

 

“AWE honey! Look at this fox being open with things” Rakan suddenly said with excitement 

“yeah yeah, real cute” Xayah rolled her eyes not as impressed or moved by Ahri's words, it was a surprise yes, but nothing more then that to xayah 

 

“listen Ahri, I'm positive Akali still care and loves you, but she's hurt, you need to prove to her that what you feel isn't fake” Rakan pointed out

 

“but i already told you, she refuse to spare me a glance “ Ahri sighed

 

“then make her listen! You need to keep trying and never give up on her” Rakan countered 

 

“but i… i don't deserve someone like her” Ahri said and looked down 

 

“ok, come here” Xayah then said standing up and pulled Ahri with her to Xayah and Rakan living room 

Rakan was about to stand up and follow them as well but Xayah gave him a glare

 

“sit your ass down. This will be between Ahri and me” Xayah said, making Rakan confused and sulky

 

“that's so unfair! I'm helpful you know!!” 

 

“ok honey.” Xayah said shutting him down. as he grumpily sat back down on his chair crossing his arms for getting dismissed

 

“what is it?” Ahri sighed when they were alone. 

 

“look, do you think, someone like me deserve Rakan? After how badly i treated him before i actually accepted his annoying feelings of wanting to date me?” 

 

“the answer is no. I still wonder sometimes why he put up with me, and all he ever do is grinning stupidly saying it's because he loves me” 

“people like Akali and Rakan simply don't care of all bad things you and me do or say, because they accept everything about us, the only difference between him and Akali is that Akali actually has pride and punish you for wronging her by being mad at you And this is quite the big thing, so just let her be mad at you, while you show you do care and love her”

Xayah finished 

 

It was a lot to take in for Ahri and she still didn't understand lot of what they told her. 

It was all to new to her, so it didn't make sense to Her, she was impatient.   
But she understood There was no easy fix to this, and she accepted that now, rather than trying to fix it right away and think Things will get back to normal. 

 

Ahri entered the dorm, sighing, she just wanted to   
Sleep as she haven't really slept the past two weeks . 

But she simply couldn't. Another punishment for herself, Ahri thought, all possible things she could do for Akali to show her that she was sorry.  
But it was hard, apologizing wasn't exactly up in Ahri’s alley. 

Ahri's sleep determination though had left her weak as she hadn't eaten much either. 

So she didn't notice the very girl that was on her mind walking in her direction inside the dorm.

Akali did of course, and was quickly just going to pass the girl and leave, but since Ahri didn't move away for two people to pass each other in the hallway, it ended up with Ahri walking straight into Akali's shoulder, with the lack of sleep and hunger Made her lose her balance much easier and was about to fall down, but Akali noticed And managed to catch her arm in time, preventing Ahri from falling. 

 

Ahri didn't seem to register what had happened

Until she saw Akali was actually looking at her Still holding her arm, and for a split second, Ahri saw Akali's worried eye's rather then cold ones.

 

It was the first time Akali had looked at her since Akali told her off. And Akali herself were hurting now when she saw the state Ahri were in. She was still upset and hurt of what she had done, but yet she felt herself more worried and pained to see Ahri so lost and empty, she was broken to, Akali thought For whatever reason. She wanted to believe it was because Ahri were sorry, but she hadn't heard one yet. Not that… she let the girl speak. But still.

Akali stubbornly thought.

Ahri then took some few steps back from Akali Withdrawing her arm from Akalis grip. 

 

“sorry, i get out of your way” Ahri excused herself But not before she sipped down the hoodie she wore and reached it out to Akali. 

“your hoodie…” Ahri said, looking into the ground 

“... keep it” Akali looked at the hoodie and sighed to then start to walk away, she really wasn't sure how she should act towards Ahri, she loved her, but she were just to upset to look at her for a longer time, she missed her like crazy, all she wanted was to have Ahri in her arms again, after all, she could not take back the love she gave Ahri, but Ahri had run off with Someone else, leaving her behind as if she were nothing. as what they had, had been nothing And she couldn't simply accept that, she knew how Ahri was, but she had still hoped things to be different for them. 

And maybe that's what caused her anger to. 

She simply being mad at herself 

 

Ahri wasn't sure if, Akali let her have it if it was because she didn't mind she having something that's hers, or if she simply didn't want it because Ahri had wore it now as to why not taking it back. 

 

Ahri looked after Akali walking away from her.

And she knew what Rakan and Xayah had told her to just give her time. 

But she realised that, she and Akali were not them.

She knew Akali would continue shutting her out until she succeeded with removing Ahri from her heart, and Ahri could not accept her doing that, or to let her keep for herself, at least with these circumstances. She needed to act now. When Akali had acknowledge her existent again, even if it was for a short while. 

So Ahri quickly walked after Akali, stopping her by pulling at her shirt.

 

“please don't go… you can hate me all you want for hurting you, i messed up. I know.” Ahri said, with her voice being wary from holding back tears.

Akali did stop, but she didn't look at her. 

 

“there's nothing you can say to make it up, for this” Akali sighed. 

 

Ahri then wrapped her arms carefully around Akali's waist, hugging her back as she placed her head against it.

“let me at least try… please” Ahri said, voice cracking.

 

“....” silence, Akali should just leave, she shouldn't listen to Ahri's words.   
But she had to, she couldn't ignore the girl when she looked so broken.   
So she waited for Ahri to speak. But nothing came.

Ahri was trying to get the words out of mouth, but it was hard, she didn't know how Akali would react to it after what happened. She was scared Akali would think she was lying, making everything worse. 

 

“Ahri, if you're not going to say anything i wi-” 

 

“i love you” 

 

Everything was silent, And Akali was disbelieved with what she had heard, there was just no way,She could have heard right. There was no way she had just said that and  
What Leona had told her were actually true.

 

 

*a few hours ago* 

 

Akali had stepped outside from the dorm, to take another long walk, feeling herself being exhausted and wanting to get rid thoughts of Ahri but the moment she had gotten out on the side walk she saw someone that made her anger build up And fast.

 

“you” Akali glared 

“me…” Leona smiled awkwardly

 

“Ahri isn't at home and I'm not going to let you in to wait for her either. so sorry, you won't be able to fuck her” Akali spat, not caring at all how crude she sounded

 

“ah.. I'm actually here to see you” Leona said 

“why? To rub it in my face that you got Ahri back or whatever?” 

 

“no! Listen, nothing happened between me and Ahri, she said she didn't want to because it felt wrong “ 

“bullshit” 

 

“would you walk with me at least and let me explain? You don't have to believe it, but at least listen, not for me, or even Ahri, but for yourself” Leona continued 

Akali eyed her carefully and then scoffed

“fine, but be quick about it and you better keep up because i won't wait” Akali said and then started to walk, with Leona following after her. 

 

“so, was she any good or what” Akali Bitterly said

 

“as i said! Nothing of that sort happened. I saw she looked rather upset and shaken at the party so i went to talk to her since she were alone, we talked for a bit, and then she suddenly apologised to me for what happened years ago, but it seemed like she also apologize for something else rather then for what happened between me and her ” 

 

“and then you had make up sex for past times. Got it” Akali interrupted and Akali's constant of refusing to believe anything else then she was told started to annoy Leona, but she kept herself together.

 

“no. Yes i hinted to wanting it with her but I didn't expect her to agree but her mind seemed to be somewhere else, as if she only agreed to escape from something much like i did, and i didnt know about you two, Anyhow. I'm sorry, but yes, we did kiss and i touched her, but she then pushed me away, saying what we were doing wasn't right and that she couldn't, that she needs to go back home immediately” Leona explained of what happened. 

 

“ i was confused on why, but then i remembered the way she looked at you, when you performed, she looked so proud of you and it just were something more, affection? Love? I wasn't sure, but when i asked her why, she said she think she's in love with someone and that she can't risk of hurting ‘her’ by sleeping with me, so i kinda assumed it was you, and then Evelynn called me, asking me to talk to you because you refuse to even look at Ahri now, or believe anything she say, so you obviously got the wrong idea of what happened between Ahri and me” Leona finished, and Akali stopped to look at her.

“Ahri don't know what feelings are, she don't understand them, so she loving me? i don’t believe it” 

“Akali… when i was together with Ahri, she didn't trust me enough to ever open up with anything, neither did she let me touch her unless she gave permission to it… Evelynn told me about you and her, and i am sure, she's in love with you after hearing everything “ Leona sighed because Akali Were way to stubborn for her own good. 

 

“i don't believe it...sorry but i just can't, she broke my heart and i need to get rid of these feelings i have” 

 

PRESENT:

 

Ahri then took another breath. 

“‘i love you so much, and I'm stupid for realizing it so late and saying it now, when i don't desere to even say it, i shouldn't have listen to Leblanc, i shouldn't have followed Leona home, i should have told you about our past, i..i never wanted to hurt you, so i listen to Leblanc, thinking that if i you were not involved with me would protect you from getting hurt   
since i agreed to that i can not feel love and because you deserve to be loved i just… needed to remove myself from you, so you wouldn't get hurt, but going home to Leona was the worst thing i could have done to you, because i realixed it IS love, i feel for you and I'm so.. so sorry” 

Ahri rambled on, tears now wetting down Akali's t-shirt, she had so much more to say,   
to say she's sorry, to beg for her forgiveness, And She didn't care if it mad seem pitiful, she just couldn't lose Akali, like this. 

So she threw her high pride away, just wenting it all out. 

 

Ahri could feel Akali started to shake from her back

“h-how far…” 

 

“how far did you go with that girl..?” Akali managed to ask, from her broken voice.

 

“she kissed and touched me, but i stopped her. It felt all wrong, it wasn't you, i just couldn't, all i thought of was you, and how me going home to her was a mistake because i realized that i’m in love with you and that i should be with you instead “ 

 

Akali then turned around to look at Ahri

“i-if you're lying. I really won't forgive you “ Akali said, holding back her tears, finally starting to accept and believe what Ahri had said and Leona.

 

“I'm not, So please.. i understand that things simply can't return to how they were, but please don't ignore me anymore, it's killing me to think you might hate me” Ahri said 

 

“i don't hate you. And h-how can i ignore you now, after you said all that?” Akali wondered and smiled sadly, and then embraced Ahri, hugging the frail looking girl.

“this is my fault, you are in such a terrible state and i was too stubborn to realize I'm hurting you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry i should have listen to you ” 

 

“why are YOU apologising for? It's me who messed everything up!” Ahri then almost yelled in frustration 

 

“because i just… refused to listen to you” 

“you're just being selfless, i want you to be more selfish!” Ahri then said, not understanding why Akali would try to turn it around. 

“why are you like this, why do you still worry and feel the need to apologise to me? When I don't even deserve it “ Ahri said

 

“because i love you” Akali then said looking at Akali with softer eye's again

 

“after all i done.. h-how can you still say that?”

 

“i just don't know ok? But i love you and i miss you so much i don't need more reason then that for me to worry and care about you” 

 

“b-but you're right. Things can't simply turn back to how they were so fast, but i want them to. And i want to eventually call you mine “ Akali said sadly and cupped Ahri's cheeks.   
brushing away tear strains from Ahri’s face

“so please don’t cry anymore”

“me to… but.. not just yet right?” Ahri said placing her hand over Akali’s

 

“yeah.. i think we both need a rest and recover from this, and i uhh.. need to apologise to Leona… i was kinda rude to her “ Akali admitted 

Ahri was about to ask what she meant but Akali continued fast

 

“anyway, please you need to rest and you need to eat” Akali said worried and was about to pull away from Ahri but Ahri quickly hugged her again.

 

“wait… can i sleep next to you..? Ahri asked, she knew she pushed her luck here, but she really just wanted to be close to the girl some more and she, slept better next to rapper. So just maybe.

 

it was silent for a short while before Akali spoke.

“let's go” Akali smiled faintly, taking Ahri's hand

 

and It didn't take long before the two were sound asleep, curled up together once again, completely passed out from exhaustion from the past two weeks.

But both believed things would turn out ok again. 

They just needed time to heal and rebuild what was damaged. 

 

Evelynn then entered Akali's room, as she needed to go ask her something, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the two women curled up together again, and she felt relieved by the sight. Smiling.

 

She knew now, after these two weeks that the two girls needed one another, they made each other happy, they deserved each other. 

And she definitely didn't doubt Ahri's feelings for Akali anymore or worried that Ahri might hurt her again, she made a mental note to apologize to Ahri for not supporting her enough and doubting her ability to actually feel love for Akali. 

 

“psst Kai'sa come here” Evelynn then said when she spotted Kai'sa coming. 

 

“what is it?” 

 

“see for yourself” Evelynn said and opened the door more, so Kai'sa could look into the room. 

 

“oh my god… finally... i prefer this and them sucking face then the whole depressed and ignoring each other thing “ Kai'sa said also revealed. 

 

The two decided to leave the girl's be. 

But not before taking photos of them to have as a blackmail and to send to their closest friends who knew about the whole situation so everyone can stop being so tense around the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so all that just happened. but listen! it was neccery! kinda... ANGST CHAPTERS OVER, ILY ALL<3


	14. Chapter 14

Things were slowly getting better after that day.

They slowly started to speak more and just stay around each other mostly because of how they wanted to be near each other despite it being a bit awkward. There were still days though where Akali could shut down and mostly keep to herself saying she's not feeling up to socialise, it was those times she would mostly head to the gym, maybe set up her street and performance rap outside. 

It was hard to rebond again, as everything were sensitive and none of the two knowing where the others line were. 

So after a few days Ahri decided to meet up with Rakan and Xayah again, this time they met at a small cafe, with Ahri looking way better, as she now actually been sleeping, eaten and had her fashion style back on. 

The couple were relieved when they saw her. 

They knew that Ahri had made up with Akali for most of the part, but not quite sure how the two stood.

 

“aren't you looking back to your usual beautiful self? Rakan said rising a eye brown at Ahri, showing a crooked smile, xayah rolled her eye's but decided to give Ahri a small smile as well. Happy that the girl were feeling better. 

 

“how are things?” Xayah asked when they gotten their orders from the cafe making Ahri shrug. 

“They are better” Ahri decided to say, as things weren't as good she wanted them to. But she understood why, and just needed to be patient.

 

“and Akali?” Rakan asked 

“I'm not sure… we talk a bit but she still withdraw herself time to time “ Ahri sighed and sulked a bit

 

“she bounce back eventually, I'm sure” Rakan said But Ahri gave him a uncertain look.

 

“she's the type to withdraw herself due to resentment and will keep doing it as long she feel wronged, why do you think she is completely dismissive about her family?” Ahri explained and sighed, really hoping that Akali won't overthink and give in to any bad thoughts that will push her away from the rapper.

 

“then don't let her withdraw from you “ Xayah said

“but she needs time and you guys also told me that so-” 

“that was when you still hadn't made up, not that you listen to us anyway and went to sleep with her after” Xayah smirked

“how did you-” 

“Kai'sa sent us this” Rakan spoke up and showed him a photo in his phone of two girls completely passed out and cuddled up. 

Ahri blushed a bit by seeing the photo muttering a

“remind me to kill Kai'sa and Evelynn later” 

“speaking of, now when you aren't as much of a disaster anymore, what was it you said about wanting, what me and Xayah had, with Akali?” Rakan smirked teasing the girl further, who glared at him

“honey, don't gloat that Much “”Xayah said smirking as well for the fact of what Ahri had said. 

“i hate you both” 

 

“we hate you to” Xayah said smiling making Ahri roll her eye's this time. 

 

“just tell me what i should do, to get closer to Akali again” 

 

“you could always fuck” Rakan shrugged making Ahri choke on the drink she had just taking a sip from. 

“excuse me but what did you just say???” 

“i said you should fu-” 

“oookey. I think she got it Rakan” Xayah interrupted 

“i can't do that! It's way to much of crossing the line “ 

 

“is there any line, in the first place? I honestly think you both are so awkward now, because you’re to scared to over step and hurt each other” Xayah explained drinking her soda

 

“yeahh, you're going back to how you two were before things got heated between you to, since neither of you knew or what to say to connect with the other of term of differences” Rakan agreed nodding to himself cross armed. 

“how are you two even handling your twos differences? You're litreally a ball of sunshine with lame as jokes with over confident” Ahri said pointing to Rakan, who took everything as a compliments to his ego.

 

“and you… uhm..” 

 

“what?” Xayah said annoyed 

“are a sarcastic angry bird…” Ahri continued, earning a expected eye roll and a scoff. 

 

“damn right and we are awesome” Rakan proudly said

 

“but really, you just need to be in the moment if i was thinking 90% of what i going to say to Xayah i wouldn't speak at all as i worry she be mad at me with she probably would get anyway if i didn't say anything to her” 

 

“maybe you should try it…” Both Ahri and Xayah said

“HEY!” 

 

“he's right though, go with the flow, like how i go with all Rakan stupid ideas” Xayah said now agreeing to Rakan.

 

“you love my stupid ideas” 

‘i do. And i hate it” Xayah said making Rakan laugh and then hugging his girlfriend. 

 

“i love you~” 

“i emotion you to” Xayah said, looking away from Rakan shyly as he looked at her with adorness 

 

Ahri watched the two and thought the two were disgusting. But she understood what they meant. 

And it was what herself wanted, her mind drifting to Akali and all their small debates about something stupid and then they later just cuddling and kissing.

 

It made Ahri smile due to the memories.

The couple watched the girl getting lost in thought and smiled for her sake. 

 

“hmm let's go, i need to show you something” Rakan then said standing up, with Xayah following right after 

 

“what is it?” Ahri wondered 

“you'll see” Rakan winked 

5 minutes later they were in a open park

There were people gathering for something. 

Or rather, someone. 

When they got closer and music could be heard better, Ahri recognised the voice singing and rapping 

 

“she performs here?” Ahri asked the couple 

“has been for a long time, she comed a lot the last 2 weeks and days, so people are starting to hear about it, thus making this almost like a mini concert” Rakan explained laughing

 

“i'm surprised you never seen her street performances “ Xayah said looking at the girl on the stage now. 

 

“it haven't really been my thing… and she never took me to this over the first period of our break either “ Ahri explained but then lost focus as she watched Akali perform, getting completely entranced by her And proud how talented the girl was, everything from the movements, to rap, to song to music.

 

But then something different happen. 

Instead of the usual rap Akali would perform.she instead started to sing in a sweet tone.

 

“What it's worth saying  
I'd go insane without you  
Unsteady temptation  
My heartbeat runaway, runaway  
When your purpose is breaking  
You're never too lost for me” 

 

“I'll be the one to lead you home  
When confusion circles all around you  
I'll always find you, I'll always find you  
Make me the courage in you bones  
So no loneliness will ever find you  
I'll always find you, I'll always find you” 

 

Ahri was entrance by Akalis singing ability, and her heart beating fast, she didn't know she could sing THAT well. 

And in the middle of it, she could have sworn, Akali had looked directly at her for a few seconds. Did she know she was there? 

 

“does she know I'm here?” 

“who knows?~” Rakan smirked 

 

After that song it seemed like Akali was done for the day and started to pack up her set up, some left as some stayed to take photos and trying to interact with her.   
Everyone complimenting her of her unexpected singing voice.

Ahri decided to walk up to her as Rakan and Xayah had decided to head home. 

While Ahri walked through the small crowd of people And when they saw her they all made way for the idol, gasping and squealing. 

“oh my god Ahri is also here” 

“best supportive leader” 

“Ahri!” 

Ahri could hear around her as she walked through the path they made for her. 

Making it quite obvious for Akali to notice when they moved away for her. 

“hey” Akali said giving the girl a smile

“hi” Ahri replied smiling as well 

 

“did you like the show?” Akali asked as she finished collecting up her stuff. 

“yes, hearing your singing voice voice was quite the shocker but you did really well” Ahri smiled proudly of her, watching how Akalis eye's lighten up.

“did you like the song? “ Akali asked, deverting eye's to the ground blushing slightly hinting something more about the song as if it was for Ahri

With Ahri had understood 

“i loved it “ Ahri replied smiling fondly and reached out to one of the bag that Akali had put her equipment in. 

“need help to get these back?” Ahri asked

“that would be nice, yeah” Akali said grabbing the other bag as she took the soundbox in her other other hand

The two felt a bit tension building up as they stared at each other for a few seconds and Ahri wanted nothing more then to kiss her right there and then, but with so many people around them, it was impossible.

 

The two started to make their way back together, chatting with a few fans on their way, answering any given questions they might have.

 

As soon they entered the dorm and had put down all equipment, Ahri placed her hand on Akali's Shoulder turning her up so she were facing her.

 

“that song you sang in the park, did you write it?” Ahri asked, and continued to let hand gently rest on the youngers shoulder. 

“yea, i know you had a hard time lately, not only because of what happened between us, but how you are doubting your self worth and how hard you are on yourself” Akali said smiling gently 

“i always had that, i just don't tend to show it, so no one can take advantage of it, like that Leblanc “ Ahri sighed when she thought of Leblanc, feeling annoyed, but it quickly vanished when she looked at Akali again, feeling at ease, so instead she smiled.

“wait, what? Did she say anything to you?” Akali questioned a bit surprised to these news.

 

“i.. “ Ahri stopped speaking, debating on if she should bring it up, she didn't want it to seem as a excuse for what happened, but she wanted to be completely honest with Akali from now on and tell her whatever she wanted to know about. 

 

So Ahri told Akali about what LeBlanc had told her at the party, but quickly adding that she were not trying to use this as a excuse. She just wanted to clear up that it was people like leblanc that made her put up walls and a act of never showing any sign of weaknesses.

 

“she manipulated you “ Akali said and looked at Ahri with pained eye's 

 

“yes, but it doesn't justify my mistake “ Ahri sighed wrapping her arms around herself, still feeling ashamed for it. 

 

“Hey… stop thinking about it so much, we are good right? And i always be here with you, from now on” Akali unwrapped Ahri's arms and hugged her instead 

Ahri hugged her back, not feeling like to ever letting her go. She really can put down all her walls around Akali. She loved that. She loved her. 

 

Ahri glanced at Akali's lips, and when her gaze landed on her eye's again, she saw Akali had  
Done the exact same thing. 

Akali chuckled

 

“come” she said, pulling at Ahri's wrist carefully leading her to her room. 

And as soon they entered, Akali threw herself on top of the bed and pulled Ahri over her. So she strandeld her lap 

 

Capturing her lips quickly but softly, Ahri sighed into it relieved, kissing her back harder. 

She had missed kissing the girl. 

“this is how it should be” Ahri thought but her thoughts got quickly interrupted when Akali had grabbed her hand and placed it on her breasts.  
Holding it in place, as she started to trail kisses on her jaw down to her neck.

Leaving Ahri to let out a soft moan, but she carefully  
Pulled away from Akali to look at her. 

 

“are you sure..?” she asked as she looked into Akali's dark lustful eye's, Ahri never seen her look at her in that way before so intensely, so it left a shiver down her spine. 

“I'm sure” Akali replied and then continued to trail kisses down her neck.

 

-WARNING M RATED COMING UP- 

 

Ahri cupped Akali's face though, making her look at her again. 

“don't mind me taking the lead then “ Ahri smirked, placing a kiss onto Akali's lips to place her hand on her shoulder pushing her so she lied down, as she hovered over her. 

Making it easy to run her hand over Akali's body from her shoulder to breast to stomach only stopping at the waistband of her sweatpants, giving her a teasing grin as she watched the girl under her flush more, from Ahri touching her.

“not yet~” Ahri purred and slipped her hand under the rappers shirt, caressing her abs and captured her lips again, letting it grow more and more heated. 

Akali placed her hands on Ahri’s thighs firmly, letting her hands roam up and then over her hip to butt pulling her close so their bodies connected more.   
Ahri hummed pleased, nibbling on Akali's lip  
As the younger hands ran up her torso, to then unbutton the shirt Ahri wore,  
growing frustrated when the buttons wouldn't come off as she wanted.

She quickly then rolled them over so Akali topped Ahri instead, throwing her shirt off.

“sorry” Akali spoke quickly, to then rip open Ahri's shirt instead, cheeks flushing by seeing Ahri's breasts. 

“someone's impatient” Ahri taunted. Blushing as much Akali did.

 

“i want you” Akali pressed her lips against Ahri's collarbone, trailing wet kisses down to her breast, putting most of attention there. Making Ahri's breathe more heavy, letting out moans that grew louder for each second. 

Akali then kissed her firmly on the lips shutting out her moans by doing so.

“they'll hear” 

 

“i don't care” 

Akali smirked at Ahri's words, starting to tug at Ahri's waist band to her tight jeans, Ahri lifted up her hip, making it easier for the girl to pull them down. 

And as soon they were off, The rapper trailed kisses on the inside of the blondes thighs being dangerously close to her center, the closer she got the louder the blondes moans got. 

Akali's breath started to get heavier to, as her kisses got sloppier, she knew Ahri wanted her somewhere else then her thighs at this point, but she wasn't going to give it to her just yet. 

So when Akali was the closest to Ahri's center. 

She stopped, earning Ahri to groan

“w-what? No!” Ahri growled 

Akali then pushed her up sit on her lap again, Ahri bucking her hip against Akali's leg. 

Akali smirked pleased to see the girl growing needy

“i thought i was the impatient one?” Akali whispered into Ahri's ear.

“you- AH” Ahri whined when Akali's hand slipped down to her center, two fingers teasing her 

As Akali unclipped Ahri's bra, with her other hand to massage one of her breast. 

 

“tell me if it hurts ok?” Akali then said in a low tone Slipping the two fingers inside Ahri, making her gasp and moan loudly, the younger started slow, feeling how Ahri bucked her hips against her fingers to match her phase to go faster to get more friction, so when Akali curled her fingers slightly Ahri almost let out the loudest moan yet, but muffled it by biting into Akali's shoulder. Feeling how her walls tighten

“Akali.. i-im hnng” Ahri didn't even get to finish her sentence, and came, breathing heavily. 

Akali let the girl recover a bit before she slipped out her fingers again, smirking at Ahri pleased. 

“how's that for a ‘power bottom’ to you? 

Ahri looked at her with dark eye's. 

 

“you're going to regret saying that” Ahri warned And the way Ahri had looked At Akali, had instantly made her regret ever saying anything. 

 

 

M RATED OVER- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

………………

 

Time passed and the two girls laid under the covers cuddling only listening in to the others heartbeat as they felt the other's hot skin onpon their own. 

 

Ahri rested her head against Akali's bare chest, having her hand on her stomach, drawing small circles there as Akali had her arm around Ahri holding her close and frequently kissed her temple As their legs were tangled up. 

 

“that was..’ 

“amazing? I know” Ahri said, smirking, giving Akali a knowing look that made her blush. 

“i said i was sorry!” Akali mumbled regretting she had even dared to tease the girl that she was more of a top because Ahri really had proved her wrong

Ahri smiled pleased as she watched the embarrassed girl being sulky.

“and you thought i was loud~” 

“that was! You… what you did- “ Akali stuttered but found no excuse 

 

“urghh…” Akali grumbled and turned around hugging her pillow blushing so she laid on her stomach beside Ahri instead.

Ahri laughed heartily, running her hand through Akali's hair. 

“sorry babe, it's just so easy to tease you~ if it helps what You did, did make me breathless, you're quite the top to aren't you?~ i can simply just give you a run for your money” Ahri purred and started to trace her fingers over Akali's dragon tattoo on her back.

Following the lines of it, when she saw something That seemed to be hidden under it. 

It almost looked like there were scars under it but it was hard to see or make out due to the Tattoo. 

“what's is this?” Ahri pointed out and let her fingers run over the spot where one of the possible scars were bigger than the other's.

And she could feel how Akali tensed up by her touching the spot as if Akali knew exactly what she were pointing at.

She turned around quickly and gave Ahri a awkward smile. 

 

“don't worry about it, it's just something that happened when i was still training in the dojo because i got reckless “ Akali said smiling, her smile seemed a bit uncertain but she didn't seem to be lying either, so Ahri didn't want to press on asking about it further if Akali didn't want to elaborate. 

 

“okey.. but if it's something i should know about, please tell me” Ahri cupped Akali's face, brushing her thumbs across her cheeks. Smiling at her.

 

“i promise i tell you someday, just not right now, it will ruin this moment” Akali chuckled, giving Ahri a light kiss that turned to several more. 

Until she stopped to look at Ahri, smirking. 

“care for a round two?” 

 

“aren't you full of energy “ Ahri laughed and was about to start touching Akali again but a  
Huge growl escaped from Akali's stomach making her stop before she even started. 

 

“....are you hungry Akali?” 

 

“m-maybe?” Akali laughed nervously making Ahri laugh in return. 

“let's go “ Ahri said and pulled Akali to sit up.   
And then left bed to get dressed while Akali checked her out. 

 

“will you stop being a horney teenager and get dressed?” Ahri said, throwing her T-shirt into her face. 

“also, you ruined my shirt” Ahri pointed out when she was going to button it up but several were missing

 

“i buy you a new one” Akali shrugged as she also started to get dressed 

 

“is that a shopping date i hear?” Ahri asked smirking

“you know it is~” Akali grinned, as she watched Ahri pick up her phone, who then knitted her eyebrows 

“what's wrong?” 

 

“our shopping date, might have to wait, we have new work” Ahri said and showed her the text message on her phone from their manager.

That said that they gotten a new song from their producer that they will start practicing as well write lyrics to, and that he will give more info on the other songs when he gets them, and that he will hire some for the choreographics.


	15. Chapter 15

All girls were currently assembled inside of their company, listening to their producer talk about all the preparations needed for their new album and what songs they would get a chance to write lyrics to and so on. 

Akali were clicking a pen out of boredom, she already heard this multiple times before, it wasn't to much of a difference than all other times.

Write lyrics to that, hire a person for this, practice daily, don't mention the comeback until a set of date was given, record multiple versions. Nothing new.

 

Akali sighed and started to flick the pen around her fingers in circles instead, wanting to get out of there so they could actually do something. 

Ahri noticed the girls restless state, and nudge Akali to stop playing around with the pencil. not listening to their producer wasn't exactly wise. 

Akali just gave her look that said “what?” 

 

“and before i end this meeting, i want to clear up some worry some Rumours that's been going around lately” their producer then said and turned to his monitor, this earned Akali's attention as she gulped nervously. 

There was no way her and Ahri's rumors were worth mentioning as most were just fan speculations anyway that got bit of attention right?

Well, they were right at this point but only her and Ahri knew that, as they haven't gotten the time to tell their members that they are together and dating now. 

 

“you all been quite busy during your break i see” 

He spoke and clicked on his button to reveal a picture of Evelynn and a man. That Akali recognised as Twisted fate. 

Both wore masks and caps to hide their appearance a bit, but it was still apparent it was them. 

 

“care to explain?” he spoke, Evelynn sighed

 

“it's nothing serious, we went out a bit and had a hookups nothing more then that” Evelynn shrugged, not thinking much of it as she's usually the one in these situations. 

“this happens way to often. If you want to date and do all these things, fine. I am not stopping you, but please think of your image and uphold your reputation, because if things go bad and the other party has something that can ruin your image, i can not help you” He explained.

“is that clear?” 

.”yes sir “ all girls said, making him click his button again, this time it being Kai'sa and Sivir. seemly to be on a date in their homeland. 

“and Kai'sa?”

 

Kai'sa froze up, not sure what to say, she wanted to keep her relation to Sivir secret, scared that her fans might send her hate or ruin her job for her as some fans… could be a bit to much, as much as the way the public eye viewed a gay couple could cause anger as well as support. You never knew. 

“uhmm… we are dating” Kai'sa admitted, feeling that she shouldn't hide it from their producer, as if things got confirmed about them without him knowing. 

She and all of K/da would be in big trouble. 

 

“i hope you realize how big this can get if it gets out, and a woman? What are you thinking? Do you want to end your career!? “ he yelled, making Kai'sa flinch 

 

“I'm sorry, sir” 

“we will not confirm anything now, and hopefully never have to, because if this catch fire, it won't be pretty so keep it at bay!” 

 

“but that isn't our mayor problem here.” 

He said and then glared at the rapper and leader of the group. Clicking one final time at the bottom, revealing a video this time, and even from the time stamp, the two girls knew what it was. 

It was from their ‘shopping date’ when that guy Talon had approached Akali. 

Leading her to the video where she made him go down on his knees from pain by almost crushing his hand. 

 

Akali groaned and rested her head in her hand. 

 

“not only did Akali hurt a civilian in the open, but ridiculous rumors been going around that She and Ahri are dating, i would brush this off usually, but the amount of attention you got over it, is ridiculous, so i brought it up as to say, if it is true, it is the most unprofessional thing you can do, combined with the public eye's will judge for sure and it won't be pretty. 

Sure your fans might like it, but what about the media?? not only are you both women, but you are co-workers! this is serious, so you better tell me that this bullshit isn't true.“ 

 

He angrily snapped. Waiting for one of them to speak. 

Ahri being the leader, she decided to take upon of that. 

“i assure you that, you have nothing to worry about me and my member Akali, it's just rumors. For what happened between Akali and that man was, in fact, Self defense and it has several witnesses with I'm sure you know about. as a news article already covered this “ Ahri explained and let out a sigh when she were done. 

 

The man eyed them carefully 

“and Akali?” 

 

“it's as the Leader says” Akali sighed 

 

“if it weren't for the fact that neither of you has a home close by. I would have separated you due to lower this rumor further, so don't make me get a temporary apartment for one of you to live in “ 

 

“Furthermore, i advise you to not be seen by the public on your upcoming schedules, if i get light on that you two in fact have a deeper relation then i won't hesitate to send one of you away for the time being” 

 

The two girls looked shocked that he would go so far for just to calm down a rumor that he didn't have any strong proof to. Unless he did have something more he wasn't telling them. 

Akali gulped and clenched her fist because of his words. No. He must know something.

Regardless The two couldn't say anything against him. even if they wanted to, it would just create unnecessary suspicion. 

Akali for one wanted to really say something, about how unreasonable that is, and he's being unfair, but she kept quiet together with Ahri and just wanted to get that meeting over with. 

 

 

few hours later, the girls were now in the dance studio, who got shown the choreography for their new song, by the one and only Rakan, and it didn't take long at all for Kai’sa to get the hang of it, as for the other girls it took them a bit longer. 

it was a 2 months preparations after all. to even mention to the public that they would release a new song, and then another 2 months of finish the last work they would get for it.

 

“alright, you girls can take a break for now, good job!” Rakan smiled and went to get his water bottle.

Ahri sat down next to Akali, leaning against her.

“the dance, is always the worst, he always go overboard” Ahri sighed as she fanned herself, being tired from hours of practicing.

 

“like, we are SINGERS aren’t we? not dancers” Ahri muttered, making Akali laugh.

“well, maybe you aren't, but she over there looks like a dancer to me” Akali said and nudged her to where Kai’sa were still practicing the dance.

 

“you should agree with me, you are a rapper” Ahri sulked

“i’m a martial artist rapper!” Akali corrected

“moving around in kinda what i do as well” Akali chuckled and hugged a arm around Ahri’s waist from where they sat.

“still”

“maybe it’s just you who needs to work out more” Akali smirked, making Ahri frown and then try push her down, but obviously failed, as Akali easily countered her, as she were the one laying on the floor instead now, making it easy for Akali to hoover over her, with a pleased smile

“didn’t, our producer, specifically told you to cool it?” Evelynn pointed out

“he’s not here, is he? “ Akali said without looking away from Ahri

 

“heh, i see you two are completely fine now” Rakan then said and walked up to the girls with a grin on his face.

 

“oh they are! And it's terrible, they are LOUD” Kai'sa pointed out, as she as well gathered around the two girls, Akali sat down again beside Ahri and reached out her hand to help her sit up.

“loud? Ooooh? Could it be THAT kind of loud, Ahri?” Rakan smirked knowingly. 

“why are you all standing around us for? Sorry we don't do any shows” Ahri hummed

“oh, it's THAT alright, and they been keeping at it since they made up, not to speak off how many times we walked in on them making out in like the living room and kitchen “ Evelynn answered for them 

Rakan laughed at this given info

“man, i can't wait to tell Xayah about this” 

 

“excuse me, why is it that our sex life is such an interesting topic?” Ahri asked as Akali was blushing a bit feeling awkward about said topic.

“because you obviously do not care to keep it quiet so why should we?” Evelynn challenged as she laughed.

 

“agh! Okeeey sorry! can we just practice now?” Akali then interrupted. Making everyone laugh so she Felt more embarrassed about the whole thing as she really only wanted to discuss that with Ahri alone

Akali stood up and walked to one of the many mirrors, to start practicing again 

“why are you shy baby? It's the truth isn't it?” Ahri then said teasing her as well, circle around her before stopping in front of her.

 

“not you too..” Akali sighed as Ahri had decided to join the others and tease her instead 

 

“sorry, but you do know i can't help myself when you're making that shy face” Ahri smiled and leaned in closer, eye's watching her and Ahri. 

Akali glanced at them and then to Ahri who was about to kiss her, and she was about to let her- but when she heard a slamming of a door somewhere in the building, she flinched and put her hand over Ahri's mouth, smiling apologizing. 

“not now, i give you all my attention later, just not now” she spoke, Ahri looked at her confused on why she would stop her, because yes, usually they really didn't care that much, but The whole day Akali been acting a bit strange. 

 

“i be right back, i need to go to the bathroom” 

Akali said and started to head out, but not before she grabbed her phone in her bag. 

 

As soon she was inside the bathroom, she picked up her phone and leaned against one of the sinks.

 

One Unread Message - 

It was from an unknown number. 

She has been getting messages from it the whole day. 

Every new one, making her more worried. 

At first, she didn't think much of the random gibberish in them, but when they started to become more specific, it made her worried. 

 

????: had fun? 05:48

????: you should stop 07:20

????: it's easy to lose focus 08:12

????: i know EVERYTHING 10:33

????: your little game will stop 11:55

????: i will make sure of it 12:39

????: i have proof of it as well 13:18

 

Akali looked at the clock in her phone. 

It was 15:30, so she had already expected a message to be in her inbox. 

 

She clicked the message only this time it was a photo.

A photo of her and Ahri kissing her cheek at the party. Akali gritted her teeth, she had her suspicious it was about her and Ahri after the 4th message So this confirmed it

 

????: {Photo}: seems familiar? i have more 14:26

 

Akali's phone then vibrated, she had gotten a new message. 

 

????: if you don't want anything leaked, or your precious Leader's repetition getting destroyed, i advise you to meet me at my given location.   
Because who would care if yours got destroyed? 15:32

 

It said. It was the most specific yet, Akali felt angry, and she had been close to just block the number and report it to Taric that someone was targeting her for whatever reason. But it was bigger than that, And it seemed like this person also had more things on Ahri and not only them together. she couldn't risk taking this lightly

 

Her phone vibrated again, this time with the location this person wanted her to go to. 

But she didn't get to look at it properly before the door opened to the big bathroom. 

Revealing Ahri standing in the door opening. 

And Akali's gut told her to not let the girl find out about the messages so she quickly pocketed her phone as she watched Ahri walk up to her. 

 

“are you hiding from me? my love? Ahri purred giving her a lovely smirk. 

 

“n-no… i just felt a bit dizzy so i went here” Akali lied, she hated it, she hated to lie to Ahri, it felt like venom in her mouth.

 

“hmm…” Ahri hummed and eyed her suspiciously 

“are you lying? You never get dizzy from Dance practice “ Ahri put her hands on Akali's hip, pulling her closer to herself. 

Ahri didn't seem to care if she were lying or not, noticeable from the way Ahri looked at her, she wanted something more. 

Akali let out a breath she had held and smiled at Ahri, circling her arms around the blonde's waist.

“you really can't get enough, can you?” Akali raised an eye brown and grinned.

“want a quickie then?” Ahri leaned in closer, this time kissing Akali, letting her hands already roam over her girlfriend's body.

Akali kissed back and let the older touch her for a short while, before she pulled away. 

“This place is quite not ideal though for your standards though “ Akali pointed out

Ahri sighed and let go of Akali

“you’re right” 

 

“are you coming? Or why are you REALLY hiding in here?” Ahri asked as she started to walk out again 

Akali laughed nervously

“i be out in a minute, sorry, i been feeling a bit weird today”

“i noticed, take your time and rest when we get home” Ahri smiled and stopped before she exited the bathroom for real.

“if i know you right, you will definitely not simply let me rest” Akali chuckled

 

“that's right, so maybe you should save your energy for when we get back~ “ Ahri winked and then left.

 

Akali smiled after the girl, just letting the good feeling in her chest linger for a while. 

Until she checked the latest message of the stupid location she were required to go to, it was at the evening, and the location wasn't far away either.

 

“Akali: i will be there.” 15:42 

 

*sent* 

 

Akali decided she will just go and get this done with and hopefully this person would just leave her and Ahri alone if she meets whatever they wanted from her.


	16. Chapter 16

Evening fell and it was almost time for Akali to go out to meet whoever had sent her those messages.

She had walked in circles in her room for about 30 minutes, thinking what she should do. 

This was clearly suspicious, and she weren't stupid.  
So many things could go wrong, but she felt to uneasy to just sit by, and she didn't want Ahri to get involved, she was sure if she involved her, it could get drastically worse. She wanted to protect what she and Ahri had, she wasn't going to let some creep ruin this for her or their career. 

Akali opened her drawer and picked up one of her very much real kunai inspecting it. 

She didn't want to bring it, she didn't even want to use it, but she simply didn't want to rely on her strength alone in worst case scenario. 

But carrying a actual weapon alone as a idol could cause so much problems in it Self. 

But what choice did she have if someone were to ambush and overpowered her? 

She thought back at the messages, and then scoffed.

“pathetic “ she said and flipped the kunai into her hand and then put it back in its small holster, that she stuck in the back of her belt And started to head out.

luckily no members met her on her way, as Kai'sa had left some time ago, completely covered up to go to Sivir, while Evelynn watched some drama on the Tv. 

Ahri was currently taking a bath, much to Akali's luck or maybe unluck as the Leader had offered her to join her, Akali sighed. Thinking of how much nicer her evening could have been if she didn't have to deal With the sender of all messages. 

 

Akali roamed the streets, cap and face mask on as well a hoodie over her head.

She checked the location time to time to make sure she were on the right path. 

The closer she got, the more the houses and apartments got lesser, as well the sounds around got quiet, only leaving the wind and Akali's footsteps to be heard. 

She was in a small neighbourhood, that didn't have many civilians around. 

She were close, and she knew exactly where she needed to enter when she was at the given location. 

Akali looked at the old building, chuckled in irony.

“of course he choose such location” She said for herself and stepped into the old run down Dojo.

It was dark inside, but not dark enough for her to able spot the person she had suspected that would be inside. 

 

“will you ever not be edgy?” Akali spoke glaring at sender. Who let out a laugh, and stepped closer to Akali with a sick grin. 

“Welcome Sister I'm so glad to see you arrived “ Kayn said, smirking as if he just went through a brilliant plan. 

“yeah ok. So what do you want from me?” Akali crossed her arms sighing, a bit relieved it's just Kayn, as much she felt her annoyance grow 10 more times. 

“i want you to return home of course” 

“by blackmailing me and Ahri?” 

 

“i don't see how else i will get you, and Father will be so proud of me that i managed to bring you back” Kayn smirked taking a step closer to Akali again

“i was so surprised when i discovered your little secret, and then my pal got me some really nice news on what happened on that party! It's just perfect. I have enough to ruin everything you worked for to get you back home!” Kayn said proud of himself, letting out a manic laugh. 

 

Akali just watched him has his little fit. Completely unimpressed. 

 

“awee so what? You found out Ahri was with me and now you are throwing a childish tantrum because i got something you wanted? “ Akali mocked

Seeing how she struck a nerve with Kayn 

“you better watch your fucking mouth! It's still me who can ruin you! And ruin you good! You think that the photo i sent and knowing what happened is all i have? “ Kayn yelled now glaring at his step sister. 

Who only glared back.

 

“oh I'm positive you have, but what should i do? Beg on my knees for you to not release the photos and info? “ 

 

“well duh” Kayn scoffed 

“not happening” 

 

“i figured you say that. That's why i will not ruin yours, because who cares right? Your a freshly new idol, it would be to easy to crush it so of course it will get forgotten quick as well” 

 

“but if i crush Ahri's however. Now THAT would be a sight and something that no one would forget so easy!” Kayn smirked 

 

“why are you doing this? I thought you said you were sorry “ Akali finally asked 

 

“i was, dear sister! But then i walked back because i forgot my jacket. Only to see you. A disgraceful failure, kiss someone i admired, and i thought of how she embarrassed me, so i took a photo and been keeping track of you two’s little fun game like-” 

“like a pervert? You're gross, keeping track of your step sister and her girlfriend? Wow Kayn that's even weird for you “ Akali said taunting, completely unfazed by Kayn trying to be scary. 

 

Kayn then slammed his hand against the wall. 

“i will bring you back! And you're going to follow quietly. You're not meant to be a idol” Kayn spat 

Akali watched the boy before her, at his scar he has over his face. 

 

“for what? Zed? He don't even want me back! Why are you so stuck on impressing him? After what he did to you, to us!” Akali then snapped at Kayn 

Kayn glared at Akali with dark eye's, Cleary furious for what she had said. 

 

“you think this is ONLY for HIM?” 

 

“i do this for dad to! HE wants you back! His precious little daughter that he's so proud of! Maybe if i get you back Shen be proud of ME for a change!” 

 

Akali was a bit taken back from this info as Kayn never show any signs of wanting Shen's approvement

 

“do you know what it's like?? To have your own father, to not even love you? At least you got yours to love you! “ 

 

“and then there's father, seeing so much potential in you. Always tried his hardest to get you strong, while i had to keep doing ridiculous things to even get him to utter a simple ‘good job!’ but then he kept looking at you. and you threw it all away! “ Kayn yelled. 

 

Akali gritted her teeth 

“what? Are you saying you want what I had!? Are you stupid?? Zed never utter a simple ‘good job’ to me! I was always a disappointment i was never good enough because they had YOU. It was always ‘be a good and strong kid like Kayn“ 

 

“and because i didn't meet their expected standards they had for me, Zed, did ‘THAT!’ “ Akali glared, Kayn looked back at his step sister in disgust.

 

“this discussion will lead to nowhere. Father is right, you have so much potential but you're always throwing it away. You only have yourself to blame for what happend “ 

 

“oh ho-ho? Are you saying that scar on your face isn't Zeds fault?? That it is your own fault as well then??” Akali angrily pointed out. 

“....yes. it's my own fault for not being careful enough “ Kayn said, but it was obvious it took lot on him to say that, Akali scoffed at his lie.

 

“why do you want to impress Dad by bringing me back anyway? You don't even care about his approvement” 

 

“fine, i actually don't. But i want to destroy you, right in front of our father's in front of our village to show them how much stronger i am, if i bring you back and defeat you, father can truly see how useless you are, and be proud of me! As well Shen getting disappointed in you!” Kayn laughed hysterical 

 

“you simply want to see me suffer “ Akali stated

“of course, dear sister” 

 

“then why? Then why involve Ahri?? She has nothing to do with our family problem” 

 

“because you wouldn't risk dragging her image down. Your own is one thing, but i realized. If she suffers. so will you. Even greater then if i would ruined your career” Kayn said with a sick smile. 

 

“you're a sociopath..” Akali mumbled. He was right, if it only been her, she wouldn't have cared, but instead he's using Ahri against her to do whatever he wanted her to do. 

 

“that look, looks good on you. Defeat.” Kayn heckled

 

“so what do you say? Will you go back home or not?” 

 

“... you will delete everything if i go along with your little game “ Akali said. Making Kayn grin because of her words. 

“of course, you have three days on you to leave “ Kayn said and started to walk away but then flung himself at Akali, throwing a punch at her, this time, Akali had expected it, and managed to catch his wrist. 

But kayn quickly kicked upwards, leaving Akali only to jump away, letting go of his wrist. 

 

“i fight you! Will you just be patient you brat??” Akali glared, Kayn straighten is back grinning.

and then started to run towards her, ready to throw in another attack.

so Akali pulled out her Kunai, ready to block with it instead, Kayn had seen it in time though and stopped before he could gotten cut by jumping at Akali.

 

“fine.” He said smirking, looking at the kunai, knowing he is out matched by Akali brining one of her chosen weapon she could fight with, while he didn't have anything so he started to walk away for real this time

“see you soon, I have a bus to catch and be ready to meet my pal that helped me. I'm sure you be happy to see him.“ 

 

Akali stood left alone in the empty dojo, Glaring down into the wooden floor, dropping the kunai and clenched her fists. 

She was going to finish this properly, fighting Kayn there and then wouldn't have been wise, but if they have a proper duel at their village, that's another story. 

 

When Akali entered the dorm it was already quiet, everyone was probably already asleep at this point as they should have work early in the morning.

When she got to the her room, she saw Ahri already being sound asleep in her bed, and it finally made Akali at ease, just seeing the girl made her calm and feel happy, but it pained her how she knew Kayn could ruin that happiness so easy, as well as Ahri's repetition.   
She couldn't let that happen.

So she had decided. She would head home to her village, do whatever Kayn wanted and then make sure he deletes everything that he has against them

 

She grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes in it and other stuff she felt she might need. 

She wasn't planning on staying long there so she didn't need much. 

 

After she was done, she flinged the bag over her shoulder, and then walked up to the sleeping girl Watching her sound asleep. 

 

“Ahri.. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to leave for a while, but i promise i be back. And then we won't have to face any more challenges that could hit us” she spoke softly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. 

 

When Akali got to the front door, she stopped in her tracks. Just leaving didn't sit well with her. Ahri deserved to know where she went, But if she told her, Ahri would just try to stop her.  
Saying they would find another way. 

 

So instead Akali went to Evelynn's room, opening the door then up to Eveylnn. 

 

“Eve, wake up” Akali said and shook the girls shoulder. 

No reaction

“... “ 

“Eve!!” Akali said louder this time, shaking Evelynn awake, who glared tiredly at her. 

“Akali… haven't Ahri taught you the importance of a woman's beauty sleep?? “ 

“yeah yeah, Eve just listen, I'm leaving to go home, i need to fight my step brother so i don't have to worry about him destroying Ahri and i's relation, it's a long story but i will be back in a few days, please tell Ahri this in the morning ok?” Akali said and smiled faintly As Evelynn tried to grasp what the girl was saying but before she could ask anything. Akali were gone.

 

Things then registered for Evelynn making her sigh in frustration. 

 

“like hell i will wait “ she said and went to find Ahri. 

“Ahri. Your girl is stupid and trying to fight her brother in her home village wake UP” Evelynn said bursting down her door. To find the girls room empty. 

“.....” 

 

She went to Akali's room next and was more successful that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuun, sooo, the next chapters that will be coming up will be the last, I'm not sure how many more, but it be a few more q-q and i can't even begin to start how grateful i am for all your beautiful comments and support for this!! it really has made me love writting this fic even more. AND LEMME JUST DO A SHOUTOUT TO MAH BUDDY #rollinglemonn on Instagram they made such wonderful awesome fanart for this fic and I really recommend you all should go check her art out bcs its really gucchi stuff!! until next time! BYEEE<3


	17. Chapter 17

It was a early morning and Ahri were currently sitting on a bus to god knows where, far out from civilisation at least, the moment she had heard Akali had left to her home and to fight Kayn for whatever reason, she had gotten up and followed after the girl

Evelynn had said something about she left to do it, so she could protect what she and Ahri had. And there were no more info about that, Ahri knew this was a bad ideá and she was worried on what effect it would have on Akali to simply just be in her home environment, something was clearly wrong And it would explain Akali's weird behaviour from the previous day, She was a bit disappointed that Akali didn't tell her anything but she decided to not dwell on it until Akali gave her a explanation. 

Ahri let out a tired yawn, this buss ride had taken the whole night, and it finally seemed to be stopping So Ahri grabbed her bag and stepped out, letting the wind hit her face, as she took in the beautiful view.

It was open fields all over with fresh air and river close by, open mountains and that was pretty much it. 

And it made Ahri slightly worried if she even come to the right place, Akali were supposedly to live in a small village but there were none in sight, she looked around for any living being but saw none. 

Now when she was there, she realised she actually had no idea on actually finding Akali. 

 

But right when Ahri started to feel like she might done a mistake she saw a farmer not far away.

Hope returning in her. 

“uhm excuse me, could i ask you something?” Ahri spoke when she was close enough for the farmer to hear, who looked up to see whoever spoke to them. 

The farmer's eye's widened for a second, as he saw the fox girl. 

“you're quite far from home” the farmer said instead, plucking his weeds. 

“how do you know?” 

“your clothes, very fancy, very expansive no?” he said without looking up at Ahri again. 

“ah i see.. yes, but uhmm is there any village close by, i seem to be a bit lost” Ahri asked, bit annoyed this farmer didn't seem to want to engage with helping her as he tended to his work. 

 

“there is one yes” 

 

“....would you mind telling me?” Ahri asked again but got ignored

 

Ahri took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Was it so hard to tell her? Did he know who she was and that's why he didn't tell her? Or could he possibly be an Anti fan or something 

 

“i would really appreciate if you helped me find it, i have some business to attend to “

 

“i don't know what kind of business you possibly could have here, we don't like city folks roaming around, we like our peace and quiet, we have no need for your kind here, no tourists.” the farmer said 

 

“what? Excuse me? I'm just looking for someone that i need to see, and she's supposedly living around this area, is it so hard to tell me the way? “ Ahri said annoyed 

The farmer laughed at that 

“i doubt there is anyone who has friends with a fancy city gal like yourself here, well possible young Akali but she should be in the city now working hard to follow her dreams ” 

 

“did you just say Akali? Its her I'm here for” Ahri said feeling a bit more hopeful now when she knows the farmer also knows her girlfriend. 

 

The farmer looked at Ahri carefully 

“what's your name girly?” 

“Ahri” 

“...ooooh, Ahri! You really are Akali's friend then! Why didn't you just say so? Hahaha” the farmer laughed and his whole attitude changed in a flash 

 

“she's home she just got back a few hours ago, the village is located up in the mountains so it's a while to walk, want a carrot?” the farmer said with a smile and reached out a carrot he taken from his cart.

 

“errr… no, i dont. Is there any faster way to get there? You can't expect me to walk all the way” Ahri said and looked to where the mountain was, it was ridiculously far away. 

“Nope, so you better start walking then dwelling here, i heard young Akali is going to duel young Kayn, while she's here, so the village is a bit excited to see our two apprentices for our master's Dojos” 

 

Ahri took in the info but decided to not say anything about it. 

“how long will it take?” 

“about 1-2 hours, for you? In those shoes? 3 “ 

 

Ahri sighed, this was not going to be easy, she glared down at her shoes, asking herself why she even got the thought of heels in the first place. 

So she kicked them off, knowing perfectly well it will only be painful to walk in them. 

“ohhoo! Walking barefoot i see! Smart choice, well have a nice trip to the village!” the farmer waved as Ahri started to walk towards the village. 

 

There was no turning back now anyway so she would just have to suck it up, muttering that Akali should be happy that she loved her or she would just leave.

 

At the village, Akali walked into her kitchen, throwing her bag at the kitchen table muttering small cursed for being home, Shen then came and meet her from the living room. 

“Akali! Welcome home, how was your trip here? Want some food?” Shen said happily as Akali glared at him and sat down on a chair.

 

“i assume you already knew i was coming” 

 

“Kayn told me, he managed to convince you to come back, I'm so relieved to see you here” 

 

“I'm sure he did and also forgot to mention he's blackmailing me” Akali said and watched her dad to see his reaction, he stiffened up and then awkwardly smiled.

“I'm sure it's not as bad as you think…” 

Akali took a deep breath and let out an annoyed sigh 

“yeah ok. Whatever, I'm not staying long, where's Kayn? I have business with him” Akali said, feeling her anger rise

“he's at your father's” 

“ok, I'm going there to finish things” 

 

Shen was about to stop her, but she were gone in a flash and headed straight to Where Zed and Kayn's house was, and walking the road there made her relive past bad memories and filled with disgust.

 

When the house got into the view, she already saw Kayn sitting on the porch, his favorite weapon, a scythe resting against his shoulder. 

But he wasn't alone, beside him sat no other then Talon, and seeing the two made her annoyance only grow. 

 

“well well if it isn't my girl Akali” Talon spoke and stood up and were about to approach Akali, but he took one step to close for her comfort and she was not Playing any games anymore. 

So when he was about to throw an arm around her. 

Akali struck a blow to his stomach, making him lose his air for a second. 

“try to touch me again and next won't be so pleasing for you” Akali spoke without looking at him instead she glared at Kayn who smirked at her back. 

 

“you should be nice to my co-worker, wouldn't be so good if i accidentally released some photos” Kayn laughed while talon tried catching his breath. 

“you don't care about that, how did HE even get inside to that party?” Akali frowned, speaking as Talon wasn't even there. 

“LeBlanc invited me as her-” Talon spoke but shut up when Akali turned to glare at him instead he sat down again next to Kayn muttering curses as he held his stomach in pain. 

 

“Talon, it's fine, do whatever you want to my sister, she has no power as long we have the photos “ Kayn mocked 

 

“A-are you fucking insane? I don't want to lose my balls man” Talon said, knowing perfectly well, he wouldn't be able to defend himself if he touched Akali again, guess a hard blow to the stomach is what took him to realize he shouldn't try anything

 

“let's just get this duel over with Kayn. What's your deal” Akali asked 

“heh, we simply will duel, i will win matter what and everyone will get to see your shame and weakness so you lose everyone's respect!” 

 

“and if i win?” 

“won't happen” 

 

Akali just sighed, she had a feeling he simply just wouldn't delete everything even if he won, there must me a catch. There's no way he would be satisfied with simply winning, especially not when he could lose as well. And he wouldn't be honorable opponent either to delete everything if she won. 

 

Either way, this duel he wanted was the first step to get things fixed, and she WILL Get everything deleted that he has against her and Ahri.

 

………… 

 

When Ahri finally started to get the small village in view she sighed in relief, she was so done with walking, Akali was so going to have it once she sees her again at least she been lucky that the road had been flat most of the time, making it easier on her bare feets 

Inside the village though, she saw there was no one outside, everything seemed almost closed or abandoned, this worried her and wondered if there were more than one village that the farmer forgot to mention, or worse that she got tricked. 

But the village didn't seem to be in a bad state, it's just as if everyone had left in the middle of what they were doing, So Ahri kept walking further in.

And finally, she saw a few people walking in the same direction. 

She walked up to one of them fast. 

“where is everyone?” Ahri asked and the woman she had asked looked up and down at her, giving her the same judging eye's the farmer had. 

“what is a city girl doing in our village?” 

This again, Ahri thought and sighed and decided to just jump to the case 

“I'm Ahri of K/da and I'm looking for Akali, an-”

 

“Akali? You? Know Akali?” the woman asked and laughed 

“we are members an she's my gir- my friend “ Ahri said changing her wording, as she were not sure how safe it was to say her true relation to the girl 

 

“well I don't care, to be honest, we all are going to see her though, so if you want to find her, you should just follow the people” the woman shrugged and started to walk away again.

 

“why is everyone going to see her?” Ahri asked as she followed the woman, needing to know more. 

“why should i tell you?” 

 

“fine whatever. I see for myself “ Ahri scoffed and walked ahead and followed where everyone seemed to be headed, and the closer she got the more people crowded, that all seem to gather around to watch something, Ahri got a bad feeling for this and started to push through the crowd to see what was going on. 

 

And as soon she was at the front she understood why they all were watching Akali and Kayn have their fight. 

 

 

Akali took a deep breath, calming her mind as she watched Kayn run around her in circles, his scythe in hand all to ready to swing it, but much like Kayn.

She had her own set of weapons with her, in one hand a Kuma and the other, a couple of small throwing kunai. 

Kayn then swung his scythe at her, making her jump away and then quickly dashed up to him kicking at the side of his stomach, it didn't seem to affect him that much though as he took the opportunity to grab her ankle, but Akali then twisted her body and jumped up so she could kick up with her other leg to his head as he lost his grip on her ankle making her airborne for a split second before she caught herself again, and then able to jump back to a safe distant, the crowd cheered for the trade. 

Akali grinned as Kayn gritted his teeth for the successful kick to his head before he smirked.

“lucky hit” 

 

“awe, is little Kayn hurt?” Akali taunted, making Kayn taking another swing with his really unnecessary big scythe, getting hit with that would surely deal way to much damage. So Akali didn't take any unnecessary risks to go to close to him unless she had the chance to. 

The two were at it, dodging and countering each other's attacks, and it seemed like they were on an equal set of skill and strength as it was lot of back and worth. 

 

Ahri didn't like this, seeing Akali fight, was impressive yes, because She was way more skilled than she thought but her worry that Akali would get seriously injured took over. 

She then spotted Shen standing at the side, watching the duel with watchful eye's so she decided to walk up to him. 

 

“ Shen” Ahri called out, Shen glanced quickly at Ahri but then turned back to the duel. 

“Ahri, what are you doing here i wonder?” 

“you need to stop this, Akali don't want this” Ahri said demanding 

“i can't, a duel is a duel, and a big one that is” 

 

“so you will just watch your children hurt each other??” 

“yes. Interrupting them would create dishonor to their heritage, it's not just a duel between brother and sister, but for my and Zeds dojos as they are our apprentices” Shen explained, still not taking his eyes of the duel. 

 

“but Akali don't care about that! I don't know what's going on, but both you and i know she wouldn't return here to do this without reason “ 

 

“oh she cares, if she didn't she would accept the duel but then let him have his win, but their honors are at stake “ 

 

“that's only what you imprinted in her head since she was a child, that she needs to keep proving herself even though she's fine the way she is” Ahri said frustrated 

 

“you care awfully a lot about my daughter for simply coming here and saying these things, for simply being a friend. Unless. Something changed “ Shen stated in a calm tone. 

 

“she.. she's my girlfriend of course i care, i don't want to see her hurt, mentally or physically by doing this” 

 

This made Shen look at Ahri, and was about to say something, when the crowd gasped and then started to bo. 

“that was dirty kayn!” 

“fight fair for once will you!” 

“cheater!” 

 

The two looked at Akali and Kayn to see what happened, and from what it appeared to, Kayn had flung his scythe at Akali when Shen hadn't paid attention, and a flying scytche getting flung at her Is not something easy to dodge. 

So she taken quite the cut from it on her forearms, leaving an open wound bleeding, as that's what she had to block with, she had used her Kuma to reflect it a bit, but it has been to much of an impact and to much big of a blade to evade completely 

 

Akali just glared at her brother, not bothering to say anything, he was just a disgusting cheater. 

Having actually something you throw as a weapon like throwing kunai or shuriken was one thing, but things that shouldn't be thrown, simply shouldn't be thrown.   
It was the whole. ‘you don't bring a gun to a knife fight’ in this case, you do not fling your huge ass scythe because it shouldn't be thrown in the first place

She wondered why Shen didn't say anything, weren't he keeping an eye on the duel? She didn't expect Zed to, who stood at the opposite side of where Shen stood, to say anything,   
as to him, any dirty trick was allowed, as long you are Kayn or him.

 

She quickly glanced to her dad to see what the heck was going on, only to see Ahri beside him. 

“Ahri” Akali said under her breath shocked to see the girl would actually go after her.

 

“looks like your girlfriend is here” Kayn said smirking before he dashed towards Akali, taking advantage of her being distracted so he could kick her away from his scythe so he could pick it up again. 

 

“first rule. Don't ever take your eye's of your opponent, i thought you would remember that at least “ He laughed 

“and this is even better!! With Ahri here, she can also see your utter defeat!” he mocked 

 

“like hell, i will lose to the likes of you” 

“you're about to regret trying to blackmail us” Akali smirked and then reached out to something in her back pocket.

Kayn watched her and grew a bit weary.

“what are you doing?” 

And before Kayn knew it, he was surrounded in a huge smoke screen that covered most of the area

 

“your smokescreen?? Do you never get tired of hiding?? Huh??” Kayn yelled as he tried to see through the smoke, but then felt a punch against his gut, and then a kick against his back. 

He winced in pain but managed to jump back a few steps and then furiously started to swing his scythe 

 

“you know what will happen if you win!! You won't be able to leave! Everyone will want you as the next master, so by defeating me! you only prove you're strong enough to live your pity idol life and yet be a skilled martial artist!” 

He yelled from frustration. 

“is this fear i sense from you Kayn?” Akali said and it almost sounded like it came from every direction at the same time. 

“I'm not scared of you!” he yelled and not even a second later he felt a sharp intake in his leg, he looked down and saw two of Akali's kunai's in his leg.

“fucking dammit!” he pulled them out, ignoring the pain but got met with a punch in his face, making him land in his back.

The smoke lifted, revealing Akali standing above him, Kuma close to his face. 

“I'm done with your little game. I don't care of becoming a master or staying here, i have my life. And it's not here, i forfeit the duel” Akali said dropping her weapons and then turned her Back to Kayn and started to walk away from him, and towards Ahri instead.

 

“Kayn is the winner!” Zed announced.

“whaaat? Akali clearly had him! she should be the winner!”

“Akali get back in there and fight him properly, what kind of apprentice to a master, forfeit?”

“where’s your pride??”

“beat up that cheater!”

the crowd was in an uproar, everyone saying mixed things of the situation

 

“you can't do that! don't walk away from me, I'm not done with you yet! this is not how i should win! ” Kayn yelled after her, trying to get up but the pain in his leg stopped him from putting weights on it but it was hard for him, but he eventually got up and limped towards Akali, his scythe in hand. 

Akali stopped for a second looking at the crowd and then to Kayn.

“fighting and winning this duel, would have no meaning to me, therefor making this fight pointless, you Kayn, are not even worth beating up from where i have my life now” Akali said loud enough for most to hear. The only reason why she wanted to fight him was because of what he had done, and had threatened Ahri and their relationship, but she realized, that even if he won fair or unfair, or if she won, he would still be an untrusted source, so she decided to walk out of this duel in her own way, completely throwing away her past.

As it seemed to be over, Ahri started to walk towards Akali as well, Making Akali smile, when she saw she was meeting her, she really would need to explain to Ahri what was going on, and figure something out from the beginning then to give in to her anger and her old way of simply fighting it out with her brother, or she would get beating from her own girlfriend instead. 

Ahri's face then turned a ghostly paled. 

“Akali behind you!” she shouted

Akali turned around quickly only to see Kayn having his scythe raised up high, there was no way to evade or block it in time. 

The strike cut deep into Akali's shoulder, and if that wasn't enough, he kicked at her lower leg, and another quick one to her face, blinded by rage making it so Akali fell to ground screaming in pain from the wound getting deeper in her shoulder, as he pressed it further down and then pulled it out, tossing away his scythe to the side

Kayn kneeled over Akali and was about to throw more punches at her if it hadn't been for Ahri to quickly hug Akali shielding her from 2-3 punches.

“Kayn! the duel is over! you won!” Shen yelled at him and rushed up to him to catch his fist to stop him from throwing punches as Zed grabbed Kayn from the neck, pulling him away from the two girls, that was even dishonorable for his standards

 

The crowd was dead silence, as the watched the angry boy yelling and cursing as he got dragged away, and Ahri holding Akali, who shuddered in pain from the deep cut in her shoulder. 

 

“let me see her shoulder. Now.” Shen demanded and shoved Ahri away, to check his daughter's shoulder, inspecting it. 

“I'm f-fine! Where is he?? I need to ughh” Akali winched in pain again 

“Ahri help her up, we need to get her into my office” 

Ahri did as she was told, holding onto Akali tightly and made sure the girl leaned against her, As she stood them up. Shen helped to and they started to leave much to Akali's rejection 

Ahri looked back to where Kayn was, he seemed to taken quite the beating from earlier now when she saw him up close, way more beaten up then what Akali looked like, if you take away the nasty wound she just got and he seemed to have calmed down a bit by Zed. By what Ahri could only recognizes as fear. Their eyes met, and the glare Ahri was giving him. Was enough to make him sweat.


	18. Chapter 18

Akali sat in Shens office, bandage over her shoulder and forearms, as shen just finished cleaning the cuts, it was nothing to serious and no muscles in the shoulder had gotten damage luckily, she had needed a stitches though but more than that, she was going to be fine as long she didn't strain the shoulder to much but that didn't stop it from hurting like no tomorrow.

Akali finally turned around sighing, as shen stepped away from her and out of the door and she felt her heart drop when she saw the bruises on Ahri's face.

 

“I'm so sorry..” 

“It's my fault you go hurt” Akali spoke

 

Ahri just looked at Akali for a short while, this made Akali worried and a bit scared as the fox girl looked furious. 

Ahri walked up to where Akali sat, making ger gulp

And when she thought Ahri was just about to yell at her, she kissed her instead. 

“do you know how worried i was?? Why would you do this!’ Ahri said in frustration, upset that her lover taken such damage. 

 

But Akali didn't answer, instead, she cupped Ahri's cheek carefully, brushing her thumb over the bruise over her face. 

 

“does it hurt?” Akali asked worried, not caring at all about her own injuries.

“why does that matter? Look at yourself!” Ahri pointed out, thinking Akali was being unreasonable to think about the blonde instead of herself in this situation. 

 

“it's over, it's fine” Akali smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ahri pulling her up at her lap. 

“as long i can have my arms around you, nothing can ever bring me down” Akali mumbled against Ahri's shoulder, giving it a light kiss. 

 

Ahri let out yet another sigh, but this time, a smiled followed after As she cupped Akalis cheeks. 

Pressing firm a kiss on her lips. 

“you stupid stubborn ninja, maybe I need to start having you on a leach, so you can't run away from me “ Ahri joked, laughing lightly. And then climbed off Akali's lap. 

“can i see your back?” Ahri asked 

 

“i guess? Dad already has wrapped it up good though “ Akali turned around, letting her girlfriend take a look at her back, she felt her fingers trailing over the skin, avoiding the bandage that was wrapped over her right shoulder, leaving her left to be open. 

“does he always fight so dirty?” Ahri asked as she ran her finger over a few old scars under the tattoo

“not always, just when he go into his mad mood as in crazy mad. “ Akali sighed 

“he wasn't always like this you know” 

 

“are you saying his not that bad?” Ahri scoffed disbelieved

“oh he's bad! All I'm saying is, his mind got corrupted in his quest to get Zeds recognition, and now his to deep to not do anything else, and because Zed wants me to train under him,  
Kayn takes his frustration and anger out on me, thinking if he ruins me, Zed will acknowledge him, more or less…” Akali explained, Ahri was silent, thinking that it's still unacceptable, and it is, but Akali seemed to have another reason to explain. 

 

“I'm guessing you want to know about these scars though?” Akali asked, feeling Ahri's hand resting on her healthy shoulder. 

“tell me, what happened here, what did they do?” 

 

“well… i told you how Zeds training methods were a bit extreme right? One of the extreme ones were to get out from a fake attack, from flying kunai, shuriken and arrows alike, and well, i simply tripped in the midst of chaos of trying to not get hit by anything, leaving my back to the open, and Zed didn't stop them, so my back took lots of cuts and wounds that day, some being really bad.” Akali explained and she spoke of it as if this was normal. 

There was nothing normal about it. 

 

“what about this big one?” Ahri asked, this made Akali sigh and dropped her head. 

“that was because i disobeyed Zed. He took it as a challenge and i obviously didn't have a chance because of how young i was back then, but he didn't care, he struck me with his blade when i tried to run away after getting beaten” 

 

“he should be in jail… how can he get away with this???” Ahri yelled, horrified how bad Zed was and what he has done. Akali sighed again and turned around. 

“he should. But he won't, because here, it's a norm to have duels and matches, and sometimes we get hurt from them, it's just Zeds ways that no one, but the one who follow him, that approve of them, but he runs things with fear, no one dares to say anything to him, scared he will challenge you and you go out with a nasty scar, I'm the proof of that, and Kayn is the result of why the ones with common sense don't train under him “ 

“there's nothing normal to attack and ‘duel’ kids As a grown man, and what do you mean, Kayn is? What about you??” Ahri hissed

“exactly. And that's why people fear him and don't talk against him” 

“and compared to me, the scars i got from his training is nothing compared to what happen to Kayn, the scar over his eye is because he set a forest on fire and wanted Kayn to get out from there, and well, the flames struck him hard, i wasn't there because it was only two days after he stroked my back with the blade so i was resting, Thanks to dad.” Akali explained, Ahri looked at her with horror.

It was just to unreal, she didn't understand why or how Akali could be so.. natural about the whole thing, she would be furious and not even let them come close to her sight of view if it's been her.

 

Akali noticed Ahri's mood, and as if she wanted to yell for her sake. 

 

“hey… Ahri, it's in the past, I'm angry to, trust me i am, but i decided i will not let my past affect me, i will fight back and turn it around and be better than they ever can imagine, that's why i forfeit and didn't beat up Kayn further, it would only make me more like them” Akali said and hugged Ahri again, just holding her as Ahri thought of what to say to everything. 

“it's all just so wrong…” 

 

“I know babe… I know” 

They hugged for a while until Ahri pulled away and glared at Akali. 

 

“so why did you come here? Why did you return despite all that?” 

Akali laughed nervously, scared that Ahri would now yell at her for leaving.

So Akali explained the situation making the girl even more furious. 

 

“i will murder him.” 

“uhmm.. let's not.. do that” 

“no. Really. I will, not only did he hurt you, messed up my face, being a dick in general, but he's trying to blackmail us??? “ 

 

Ahri cursed and then left Shens office furious, akali hurried after, but they didn't get far, as Kayn were in the kitchen, pouring up something to drink, completely patched up, as Talon sat on a chair eating a sandwich, but then started to choke on it as he saw the angry fox, and quickly slapped Kayn's arm to get his attention. 

 

“ow what the fuck man? It's still sore from my bitch sister wrecking it you know???” 

“i think you have a bigger problem dude” Talon said nervously looking very afraid of the fox girl stomping forward, Kayn gave him a weird look but then also noticed Ahri and took a step back. 

“give me that “ Ahri said snatching Talons sandwich and ya yeeting it at Kayn for being the little snake bitch boi he is

 

Kayn shielded himself with his arm, but were shocked to get a sandwich thrown at him, but a bit terrified of how pissed of the fox girl looked.

 

“listen here, you will delete everything you have on me and Akali, or i will personally cut off your private parts, Akali might be over of beating you up, but i am. Not” Ahri said glaring Kayn down who suddenly felt very small, Ahri's whole aura were just imitating, he knew he shouldn't have anything to worry about, but then again, he didn't want to risk it. And he was already wounded in the first place.

 

Kayn nervously looked at Akali

“uhhh Akali?? Little help???” 

“...nah, this is your own fault and what Makes you think i would ever help you after all you done?” Akali hissed as she inspected her nails, thinking she needs to cut them soon again.

 

“i-i delete Everything, i promise!” kayn gulped

 

“not good enough. Do you realize how hard bruises is to cover up huh? But that's not all, just you hurting her again is enough for me to want to kill you. “ 

Ahri towered over Kayn at this point, and he was unable to speak because of how imitating the girl really was. 

Akali then hugged Ahri and pulled her back lifting her slightly. 

“alright… let's calm down, he already thrown the phone down with the proof “ Akali said, just wanting to get away now when they had what they wanted 

 

“put me down or i won't buy you any ramen!” Ahri growled at Akali making her immediately put her down again. 

and when Kayn thought he was about to get a second beating, Ahri picked up the phone instead of going back to Kayn, and then dragged Akali out from the house.

 

Inside the house it was dead silence. 

 

“d-demon fox” Talon stuttered 

“you don't say???” Kayn snapped and sat down on the floor and then realized what had actually happened 

“how could i let them have it?? Jesus, she's just a pit ful idol there's actually no way she could do something to us right? Kayn groaned in frustration 

 

“i don't know dude, that bitch is crazy and I'm not going to mess with her any further, i am DONE. how do Akali even dare to touch her??” 

 

“ugh” 

 

Outside of the house Akali were a bit taken back From Ahri, she seen her mad before and these burst outs but this one was quite new, and Akali didn't blame the two men inside the house of feeling afraid.

Ahri was source to be reckoned with when angered.

 

She kinda liked it.

 

Ahri took a deep breath and then straightened her back, her outburst cooling down as she just looked annoyed now as she went through the phone with all proof. 

 

“you think that's all?” 

“it better be~” Ahri hummed as she started to delete everything that could link to them confirming to be in a relationship, she also noticed that Kayn had been sending emails to their producer to keep a eye on the two as he anonymously tips that their relationship seem to be more than members or friends. 

With explained his suspicions as well. 

 

“uhmm Ahri, i just noticed this now but where're your shoes?” Akali asked looking At Ahri's feets and tilted her head confused. 

 

“i took heels here and a farmer told me it would take 3 hours to walk with them on so i took them off” 

 

“oh.. eh sorry for making you walk so long” Akali mumbled 

“but hmm, come here, i want to show you something” Akali said and held Ahri's hand, leading her in between some houses that lead to the edge of a forest” 

 

“more walking…?” Ahri asked when Akali started to walk towards the forest

“i would carry you, but ehh my shoulder is a bit… you know, but trust me it will be worth it “ Akali smiled, Ahri followed after, trusting in Akali and whatever was in the forest would be worth it. 

 

The two walked through the beautiful forest for a while, listening to all birds singing, to the breeze through the trees as they made their way forward, walking hurt Ahri's feets at this point And being in forest wasn't her cup of tea in the first place, but she couldn't say no to that it was beautiful there, and she was in good company to, so it was a relaxing feeling. 

 

A small breathtaking lake then came into view the water a clear blue with the surface almost sparkling from the sun radiate on it, with a waterfall pouring water into it, trees all around them and a wooden bridge crossing over the lake to continue deeper into the forest. 

Ahri stared awe at the place. 

“you like it?” Akali asked as she looked at Ahri

“it's beautiful” 

“yeah” Akali stared at Ahri instead as the sun beamed down at her from where she stood. 

She reached out to the girl, pulling her close and let their noses brushed against each other as she exhaled Feeling happy and her heart light to be able to share this place with Ahri. 

“why are you looking at me like that?” Ahri asked smiling curiously 

“because i love you” 

This made Ahri smile more, leaning in closer to the girl so their foreheads rested against each other.

 

“i love you to ~” 

They finally kissed each other, letting the sweet kiss linger for a while as if they never wanted to leave this moment. 

The two broke a part both having flushed faces, as they were just happy to be together. 

 

“want to have some fun..?” Akali raised an eyebrow, with a hint of a smirk, Ahri inspected Akali's face, wondering if she meant doing ‘that’ and she was not the one to say no to that if Akali asked her

So when Ahri had purred a “yes of course” smirking back at her girlfriend, she hadn't expected Akali's smirk to turn to a playful grin instead and lifting her up, carrying her to the edge of the bridge. 

 

“Akali! No! Don't you dare, and what are you doing lifting me?? What about your shoulder? Let me down! “ Ahri said slightly panicked as she knew EXACTLY what Akali were thinking. 

“let you down? Ah, ok then “ Akali smirked and dropped the girl into the lake, as Ahri let out a yelp landing with a splash 

The lake wasn't that deep so Ahri could stand up quickly with the water reaching to her waist, but that didn't stop her at all from glaring at the laughing girl for becoming wet. 

Ahri huffed out some air and then grabbed Akali's left arm dragging her down to the lake as well so both were completely drenched instead.

The two girls laughed and then kissed. That slowly turned into a battle of dominance, their touches growing more hungry for each other for each second. 

 

After a while they decided it was time to get out from the water from making out, teasing and of course just casually playing around and get up on the surface again.

They laid down on a grass spot near the waterfall, letting the sun dry them off. 

Akali sitting next to Ahri's Feets, massaging them as the blonde sunbathed. 

“what are you doing hun? 

“making you relax even more, you walked a lot today” Akali explained

Ahri smiled but then sat up, shaking her head, placing her hand over Akali’s stopping her.

“if anything, i should be the one who take cares of YOU, how's the wound? i feel like maybe you being in the lake wasn't such a good idea”

“well, it hurts, but i’m not going to complain...and Dad can always clean it again if it start to sting more, lucky the lake isn't salt water” Akali laughed as if it had just been a scratch.

“...you’re unbelievable”

Ahri said and shook her head, and pressed her lips against Akali’s, who smiled against Ahri’s when she kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

The bus ride back felt way faster back for Ahri, probably as she had Akali to cuddle up against and Both dozing off in the night on the way back. 

They had gotten a ride from Shen the day after they been to the lake, and Shen had sighed for Akali bathing despite her shoulder, he wasn't surprised, but he had hoped she would have stayed put and be careful, so it was back to changing the bandage and check the wound again in case it gotten any bacteria in it for it to get infected, it looked fine to him as he did a good job stitching it up. 

this time he were a bit more stern with Akali after he switched her bandage and told her to not be reckless.

They had left around noon so by the time the two girls were back in the city and at their house dorm, it had become morning. 

And when they got inside, the dorm were empty. 

No surprise there, Evelynn and Kai'sa were probably doing something work-related.

 

“guess we are alone” Akali hummed

“we are free to do whatever we want then” Ahri winked, stepping closer to Akali and was about to pin her against the wall when front door opened revealing Evelynn and Kai'sa. 

The two women looked at the other two in suspicion and sighed. 

“oh great, you two are back and still can't keep your hands to yourself i see” Evelynn sighed. 

Ahri stepped away from Akali, disappointed that things didn't escalate. 

“we thought we would be alone for a more few hours” Akali smiled 

“so you can skip work?” Kai'sa raised an eyebrow

“hey! I'm actually hurt, i need to rest” Akali pointed at her bandage over her shoulder and forearms

“oh so now you will take it easy?” Ahri pointed out giving her a glare because of all the times Akali used her right side to either lift or strain the shoulder and Ahri told her to stop, only for Akali to respond “I'm fine don't worry” 

 

“wait, what happened while you two were gone? And oh my god… is that a bruise Ahri??” Kai'sa noticed and went closer, actually feeling worrying now. 

 

“it is, but it's over now” Ahri sighed 

“who did this??” Kai'sa asked, and went into the two's personal space to check their injuries, Akali didn't really care and let Kai'sa lift her arm for inspection and asked further when she saw how much hurt Akali was from the way she were wrapped in bandage, while Ahri felt a bit uncomfortable with someone entering her personal space and that someone not being Akali. 

“Kai'sa, personal space, please, and let go of my face, it will heal” Ahri brushed her hand away gently 

“oh sorry! I didn't think that i was in your space as i worried to much” Kai'sa said stepping away again

“it's fine, I'm glad you worry about us” Ahri smiled at Kai'sa and were about to explain what happened but saw Evelynn were also curious on much Akali were wrapped in bandage by lifting the back of her shirt 

“let Evelynn check ~” 

“h-hey! Don't do that!” Akali jumped away from Evelynn and pulled down her shirt when she felt Evelynn had started to lift it, having 0 care for her personal space, Ahri glared at Evelynn for what she did. 

“Eve, you really shouldn't touch what's not yours” 

 

“what? I was just checking how badly it was honey “ Evelynn shrugged but then went back to her place.

 

“it's wrapped around my right shoulder to my chest and half my back, thank you very much “ Akali said huffing out some air.

 

The couple then both sighed and started to explain everything that happens.

 

“...so in conclusion, we kill Akali's brother?” Kai'sa said knitting her eyebrows

“oh i loved to meet him and have a little chat” Evelynn said but something about the tone and the look in her face said she was all to ready to straight up murder him. 

 

Akali laughed nervously of the violent mood that was in the air. 

“it's over now, and i think we should talk to our producer again, tell him about what happened and about me and Ahri” Akali leaned back against the wall. The girls looked shocked and unsure on what their rapper had just said. 

 

“but you will get in so much trouble, and he will only try to seperate you, why would you want that?” Kai'sa asked confused 

“i wouldn't have to worry about finding you two eating face over the kitchen table though…” Kai'sa muttered 

“you see what you want to see Kai'sa~~” Ahri hummed giving her a lovely smile 

“wha-...? That doesn't even make sense” 

 

Akali looked at the two, as Ahri teasing Kai'sa for accidentally walking in on them several times.

“i don't plan to stay away from Ahri or not show my affection for her, i would give it away by simply being restrained from being away from her eventually, so the society will find out somehow” Akali explained, making Ahri blush a bit, with Evelynn smirked about, finding it amusing. 

“what if he replaces one you for this?” Kai'sa asked worriedly. 

 

“he can't. He might threaten to do it or send us away for the being, but we have loyal fans, the ones who are a true fan will stay and support us and won't have it if one of us disappeared, it will backlash on him “ Akali continued and smiled

“so you're saying, we all should take a hit as a group so you two can have a free relationship? after all our hard work to build us up in the scene” Evelynn asked stern

“yes. That's exactly what I'm asking, i don't want to become a victim of blackmail or hide us away anymore, when it's doomed to be discovered one day anyway” Akali finished, everyone looked at Evelynn who were silent for a while but then sighed. 

“i rather not see you two be all sad again, it was a nightmare just living in that mood for two weeks, and if we take a hit now, it will slowly go away and everyone can get used to it” Evelynn sighed making they all smile she agreed. 

“and Kai’sa?” 

 

“as long i don't have to find you doing it at random places…” Kai'sa said sighing but then chuckled 

The couple smiled at their friends And they decided to head to their producer CEO right away and tell him everything that been going on. 

He was furious, yelling and saying the two were completely unprofessional and he was going to replace them, fire them, send them away and everything he could think of. 

The girls said their reasoning and threaten back that if he doesn't accept it and have their CEOs blessing to keep working as group members but as a couple that's outed

They would just out themselves and that their CEO is violent and hurt them for being together, with wasn't true, but there was no way the media could know that and their fans would believe them in a flash especially since they had injuries as fake proof.

It took a long, long while to convince him but eventually, he swore and told them to do whatever. but that they were on thin fucking ice. 

 

Hours later The two sat in the dance studio, Akali on the floor and Ahri in her lap, watching Akali work on some lyrics for one their songs as she had her break.

Akali wasn't allowed to dance just yet because of her shoulder. So instead she worked on lyrics as the girls practiced the dance. 

“so when will you write something for our collab?” Ahri purred and rested more against Akali 

“oh, i already wrote several actually and plenty that's about you, i tend to do it when i need to express my emotions a bit and you're not there” Akali smiled and kept working as if it was nothing 

“what?? And you didn't tell or show me?” Ahri pouted and turned around in Akali's lap pinching her cheeks. 

“you never asked!” akali defended and tried get Ahri off her face, but failed as Ahri kissed her instead, smiling into it, with easily made Akali drop her work to kiss her back, feeling happy. 

 

“ugh.. is this what we agreed to? An overly pda couple featuring softie Ahri and cheesy Akali?” Evelynn asked crossing her arms. 

“hush! They are adorable. They love each other so much” Rakan said who stood beside Evelynn, totally in awe of the couple. 

“you don't have to live with them…” Kai'sa added

Evelynn and Kai'sa looked at each other but then smiled. 

“well, they are happy, and it's great to see Ahri having found someone she allows to be close to her in every aspect and Akali for accepting herself and be more expressive” Evelynn chuckled. with Kai'sa and Rakan agreed to. 

 

Rakan then clapped his hands, earning the couples attention, Ahri looked a bit annoyed as Akali smiled apologetically 

 

“sorry to disturb your fun time Akali, but i kinda need your girl back here” 

 

“i got to go~” Ahri quickly gave Akali a kiss on the cheek and got up from her lap and went over to the others to continue the practice, Akali, on the other hand, put down her work and just watched Ahri from where she sat with Ahri Staring back at her through the mirror.

 

“ok. no eye fucking as you practice” Rakan said laughing. Notching how the two stared at one another.

 

Evening came and Ahri and Akali were cuddling on the sofa. Ahri was on her phone, humming a bit so Akali checked what she was doing, To see her, about to post a few selfies they have taken together on her public account. 

 

“you're confirm it?” 

“i see why not~” 

“ehh don't take that picture” Akali pointed out to one of them, where Akali had obviously lots of lipstick marks over her face. 

“why? You look cute” 

“it's embarrassing…”

“oh you think that's embarrassing?” 

“how about this?” Ahri said and showed her one of the selfies she took way back when they had been sleeping together for the first time, when Akali had uncousinly cuddled up against Ahri using her as a body pillow. 

“w-when did you take that??” Akali asked, blushing a bit, it was way more embarrassing than the other

“the first time we were sleeping together” Ahri purred

“...fine take the other picture just not that one”  
Akali sulked, Ahri giggled and patted the girls cheek.

 

Ahri posted the pictures with the caption 

 

“ _ lot of things has happened, but i want to introduce my girlfriend to you all, she's ok. I guess ;) #ninjaFox #ily♡ “

 

“...pfff ok? I am GREAT” Akali said but then laughed, grabbing her own phone to comment on the post

“_ sorry i can't be as perfect as you hun >~> “ 

By the time Akali's comment were posted there was already hundreds, asking what this meant, if she posted on wrong acc, to maybe being hacked, to people congratulating them, and of course, the ones that weren't as supportive, but The couple didn't care to read those. 

 

Akali then posted her own photos conforming it at her part as well. 

“_ since my gf decided to post an embarrassing photo. So will i. “ 

 

Ahri saw the photos and glared at Akali.

 

“take those down!” 

“i don't feel like it” Akali winked teasing the girl

 

“Akali.. i swear to god if you don't take down those i wil-” Akali shut her up by pressing a firm kiss onto her lips and then let out a chuckle when Ahri kissed her back, pulling her closer, as if that was even possible, by the collar of her shirt. 

The kiss grew more heated so Ahri gently pushed them down so they laid on the sofa rather than sitting, with Ahri laying on top of Akali, as she kissed her more and whole face. 

 

“my god. Get. A. Room.!!!” Kai'sa said annoyed as she sat in the sofa next to the one the couple kissed in.

“this is a room” Akali said when Ahri stopped kissing her 

“ i am. OUT” 

“it's fine, you just need to make them leave and they leave” Evelynn said as she entered the room and decided to sit down next to the couple. Way to close so they felt awkward instead. 

“go on, don't mind me, I'm just going to watch my shows like everyone else that uses a tv “ Evelynn said nonchalantly.

The couple looked at each other and then rolled their eyes as they got up from the sofa. 

And left to Ahri's bedroom to continue what they started, simply never able to get enough of each other. 

 

End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus the story has come to an end TT__TT i don't want to stop writing either u guys, but i can't come up with anything more that's actually interesting or take the story forward q-q BUT i want to thank you all so so SOOOOO freaking much for supporting this and reading???? like holy crap?? i didnt expect this amount of support i gotten, all your comments has been such a blast to read and i at least refreshed 20+ times a day to read and reread your comments, i started writting it bcs i got a small fun idea of it, and i thought it would only be between 2-8 chapters max BUT IT BECAME DOUBLE of what i thought lmaoooooo, i just... really loved writting this and had fun doing it and again because of you all who commneted, gave kudos, bookmarked, showed your support in any possible way, it became even more fun and it really inspired me to write more!! 
> 
> and eyyy, for all of you who want more of Ahri and Akali, i'm planning to write another story, but this time it isn't KDA universe but it takes place in their real world with their lore and everything, but i will have to get some chapters together first, so i can keep updating you every day like with this one ;) 
> 
> AANNND i will write simple one-shots that's either fluff or M rated(both at the same time lets go) that can be linked to this story, as side stories for it! as well as some will be completely separated from this but still in the KDA universe.
> 
> anyhow... i love you all and thank you with all my heart TT^TT<3 UNTIL NEXT TIME. CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<3333333333333

**Author's Note:**

> these two need more fanfics (THERE ARE NONE) and more attention in general so I'm here to change that, please love them.


End file.
